Camp Half-Blood
by The Librarian's Daughter
Summary: Rememberence Book of all half bloods. Making new OC sign up soon!
1. Serena Valentine

**Name: Serena Valentine(Val-EN-Teen)**

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Grammy Foster

Hero or Villain: Hero

**Appearance-**

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Curly Brown hair to her shoulders/Sometimes wears headband-Blue,Purple,RED,or Yellow.

Eye Color: Pale Blue

Skin Tone: Tan

Facial Features: Medium size nose, thin eyebrows, Wears Blue head band. She is really small.

Camp Clothes: Camp T and shorts sometimes wearing denim jacket

Outside of camp Clothes: Small jacket, shorts, wearing pink flats

Formal Clothes: Milky blouse and any color skirt IDC

**Personality-**

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is cunning and clever, Always looking for adventure, takes normal walks in the woods. She is usually edgy around people she doesn't know or like. She doesn't do well on first impressions. She will try and trick you with questions to gain your trust, see if your telling the truth, she can depict emotions well. Lina can tell if someone is not telling her something. She hates people who underestimate her. She thinks her name isn't exactly who she is.

Likes:Stealing, Gymnastics, Climbing trees, Being Devious

Dislikes: Ares Cabin ( She got electrocuted by one of there bows), Athena Cabin (They take everything too seriously), Anyone who calls her an idiot.

Fatal Flaw: Not being able to think straight in a fight , ( like who to fight or how to strike, It's like her brain shuts off)

Fears: Being intimidated, making herself feel worthless, and being alone in a fight

**Bio-**

How long have they been at camp? 5 years

History: Her mother died in child birth and She had to live with her Grammy, when she was ten years old. A hydra attacked and lets say-she still doesn't know how she defeated it. Hermes himself came and gave her a gift-a dagger named Ευαριστος or Everaristus meaning Pleasing. She then was sent to camp.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She breaks Curfew

**Fighting-**

Style: up close or far away (Crazy right)

Weapon: Dagger or bow/arrow

Strengths: Mysterious, able to act different ways. Her Book is Closed. Not open.

Weaknesses: Intimidation

Powers: Sneakiness, Favorablity, Trickery. {One her favorite games was able to trick other new campers-like get them in a bet and make them angry at what you say, and in the end you win}

**Relationships-**

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Climbing,Planting, Adventuring

Anything I forgot: When she is upset and is confused she goes hiding in the woods, one time she was attacked after someone called her names at the age 11, ever since then She has always had her knife at her side.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "A little word of advice, if you don't know what your doing, look around, act like you know what your doing." It is also my personal motto. It'll make sence eventually...


	2. Miranda Winchester

Name: Miranda Winchester

Age (Ages 12-18): 12 1/2

Godly Parent: Bacchus

Mortal Family: Dean (adopted dad), Sam (adopted uncle) and Martha Donner (biological mother) who physically and emotionally absued her, wound up drunkenly slashing her daughter's wrists one night. Miranda was taken away by social services the next day.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): long (past her shoulder blades, to the small of her back) and curly at the tips, black.

Eye Color: Bright purple and her eyes are those big eyes that you can't help but look at and say 'Aaaaw!'

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Camp Jupiter tattoo, wine chalice placed above 10 lines and the usual SPQR, 4 claw marks extending from her belly button to her lower back. More scars on her arms, legs and wrists.

Skin Tone: pale

Facial Features: cut on her right cheek Roman style features

Camp Clothes: purple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers

Outside of camp Clothes: deep purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans and purple ballet flats.

Formal Clothes: black tank top and leggings with a sheer purple top thrown over and purple flats

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): cool and quiet to strangers. Very warm to friends. Very happy and bright when around her dad and uncle. Would rather be with her dad and uncle than be at camp.

Likes: loves to sketch and paint. Loves to sleep in and dream. Hunting is one of her favorite activities.

Dislikes: dull knives, sweaty clothes, stupid people and the cold.

Fatal Flaw: personal loyalty to those she loves

Fears: the cold, monsters, loved ones dying, death in general

Bio-

History: went to camp at two. Was praetor with Reyna despite Senates disapproval. Lead attack on Mt. Othrys but was wounded by Krios and transferred power to Jason. Came out of battle alive but with four scars on her stomach and lower back. She was taken in by Sam and Dean at 10 but was in foster care until then.

Hometown: Charlsetown, South Carolina

How long have they been at camp? 10 years

Secrets: she was almost killed by her mother when she was eight, and was raped by her many foster care fathers until Dean found her in an alleyway at 10. She's good friends with Octavion. At night she sneaks into the bath house to have some alone time and soak away the days troubles. Shh don't tell Reyna!

Fighting-

Style: stab the monster, avoid the poisonus claws, teeth or any other body part. Don't get killed while you're at it.

Weapon: double edged Imperial Gold sword, one of ten original to survive the fall of Rome

Strengths: good at defense. Her control over vines can be useful. She fights better when someone she loves in danger but it makes her a bit reckless at times. Her fighting style can lean towards Greek at times.

Weaknesses: family, she's bad at offense and she naturally protective of her companions which can be distracting

Powers: her sword doubles a golden necklace and she can make vines do her will but it works best with vine fruits.

Relationships-

Friends: Reyna, Octavion, Nico and Hazel

Enemies: a camper named Marcus, most of the 1&2 cohorts and her mother

Romance: Nico

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: art in general

Anything I forgot: Don't piss her off. She's excellent at revenge.

Motto/Sayings: Keep your knives sharp. The one day they're dull a monster will attack. She speaks from experience.

Other stuff: she always sleeps with a dagger under her pillow. When she was six she told another camper there was a monster under her bed. Said camper handed her the dagger and told her "stab anything that moves or isn't human."


	3. Donald Vandagrift

Character name: Donald Vandagrift

Nickname: Don

Appearance: Tall and slender

Hair color: Chocolate brown

Hair type: Just above his eyebrows

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: Tan

Find out Demigod or know: Know

Godly parent: Hephaestus

Parent: Melissa Vandagrift

CHB outfit: Camp Tee and blue jeans with vans.

Normal outfit's: short sleeve tee with maroon colored shorts and sneakers.

Formal outfit: White button up shirt with black dress pants.

Pj's: Shirtless and shorts.

Personality(long): He's kind of a loner at first, but he warms up to you. He's nice, but he's not the kind of person you would see at parties. He's shy, but not to the point where he won't talk to people. Sometimes he will speak up, but he prefers machines over people. Like most Hephaestus kids.

Crushes: At first he likes Nyssa till he finds out she's his half sister so he forgets that quick. But, now he likes Katie Gardner from Demeter.

Weapon type: Celestial Bronze hammer.

Fighting style: Greek.

Friends: Leo Valdez and Nyssa from Hephaestus, and Lacy from Aphrodite. Oh don't forget Katie Gardner.

First Monster: Echidna

Usual Mood: Quiet, but Content.

Mood Now: Lonely and sad

Mood in Book: Happy, but has a sad glint in his eyes.

Mood in Camp: Happy, but at the same time sad.

Your Mood: (This one confuses me.)

Other names to go By: Don..

The 'Cute' Nickname: Idk

Favorite Camp Food: Orange soda with steak.

Animal: Like pet? Or favorite animal? If pet: a Hippalektryons, called Roo. Hippalektryons- A creature with the front half of a horse, and the back half of a Rooster. Their rear feet have huge yellow claws and they have feathery tails and red wings.

Best Friend: Nyssa.


	4. Jesslyn Biyazero

Character Name: Jesslyn Biyazero.

Nick Name: Jess or Jessy.

AppearanceShe's athletic and skinny, and 5 foot 4 inches. She has tan skin.

Hair Colour: Black strsight hair with red highlights. It's reslly long, to her thighs.  
Eye Colour:Dark eyes with icd cold blue flecks.

Skin tone: Tan, latin-like.

Find out how I was a Demigod: I was in school when a hellhound attacked me. A stayr helped me.

Godly parent: Zeus 100%

Parent: Ex actress Karen. She died and I was left on the ststreets.

CHB Outfit: The shirt, jean shorts or ripped jeans, and high top sneakers, and a hoodie.

Normal Outfit: Band t-shirts with adark hoodie jacket over them, ripped jeans, hair that covers a little bit of my eye, high top black sneakers.

Formal outfit: Black dress, red nike heels, skull bracelet, earrings, ying yang necklace.

Pj's: I just wear comfy clothes.

Personality: She thought she was a loner till she met a boy she really liked. She's nice when you get tp know her, but at firstshe comes off as intimidating. She demands respect, and is a good leader. She works well with others and is funny and sarcastic. She's secretive, though.

Crushes: Nico di Angelo. She really llikes him. Percy Jackson because whp doesn't like him? She'd never stand in the wsy of Percabeth, though. She sorta likes Leo, but not that much. He's really just a bff.

Weapon type: A ying yang necklace that turns into a sword. A bracelet eith an eagle being shocked by lightning that becomes a shield.

Fighting style: she prefers to fight with ehr karate. But she does use swords. She analyzes and then attacks.

Friends: Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, annabth Chase, Percy Jackson, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Nyssa from the Heaphasteus Cabin, as well as her siblings.

First Monster: Hellhound.

Usual Mood: Mysterious and friendly.

Mood Now: Bored lol.

Mood in Book: Intimidating because she's hiding something.

Mood in Camp: Calmer but still mysterious and friendly.

Your Mood: I feel like telling a joke, actually.

Other names to go by: Spark Queen, J-Shock, Storm Princess.

Cute nickname: Jessy.

Favorite Camp Food: The Spanish food my Mom would cook.

Animal: She loves wolves.

Best Friend:Leo Valdez.


	5. Christina Hart

Character Name: Christina Hart  
Nickname: Chrissy  
Appearance: She dresses (and looks) like a total girly-girl, but she only does it so that she stands out amongst her siblings  
Hair color: Chocolate brown with one red streak in the front  
Hair type: Super straight and reaches the middle of her back  
Eye color: Dark blue, sort of like cobalt  
Skin color: Light tan, sort of golden  
Find out Demigod or Know: Know  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Parent: Father, Rory, librarian at the New York Library  
CHB Outfit: Camp t-shirt, denim shorts, French braid, and black Nike's  
Normal Outfit: One-shouldered shirt with a tank top underneath, hair down, black shorts, and black flip-flops  
Formal Outfit: Red ruffled skirt, gray tank top tucked in, black belt around the waist, black ballet flats, and hair down with the red streak in its own braid  
Pj's: Sweatshirt and leggings  
Personality: Christina is a little defensive when you first meet here because people usually make her uncomfortable. She's extremely smart and quick-witted, and always knows how to win a fight by insulting someone with big words that they don't know. Once she finally trusts you, she will do amything to protect you and you'll never find a greater friend. She usually acts and dresses like a girly-girl because she wants to prove herself unique among her cabinmates. She doesn't know if she will ever fall in love because she doesn't think that anybody COULD fall in love with her.  
Crushes: Ever since she came into camp, she fees for some reason drawn to Will Solace. She thinks that she may like him but she also knows that he will probably never like her back.  
Weapon Type: A dagger named Afthartos, which means "indestructible" in Greek  
Fighting Style: Strategic  
Friends: Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. Jason Grace just creeps her out! She is also friends with Will, but it's a really awkward friendship  
First Monster: Hydra. Leo amd Percy came to her rescue outside the camp borders.

Usual Mood: Happy, but easily distracted and turns distant

Mood Now: Engaged because she's trying to teach Leo Greek  
Mood in Book: Depends on the situation, but usually cheerful  
Mood in Camp: Always excited because she absolutely loves Camp Half-Blood  
Your Mood: Happy because I'm filling out this form!  
Other Names to go by: Chris  
The 'Cute' Name: Teena Tiny because even though she's 14, she's only 5' 3". It annoys the Hades out of her!  
Favorite Camp Food: Pizza because she is a vegetarian and can still eat something delicious that doesn't have meat  
Animal: Owl  
Best Friend(s): Mainly Piper McLean since they're so much alike but she also really likes Annabeth Chase


	6. Elizabeth fray

Character name: Elizabeth fray

Nickname: Liz

Appearance: very beautiful, graceful, long eyelashes, full red lips, high cheek bones.

Hair color: golden brown

Hair type: medium length, beautiful curls

Eye color: Percy's green eyes

Skin color: nice tan

Find out Demigod or know: find out

Godly parent: Poseidon

Parent: Isabella fray

CHB outfit: camp shirt cut into v-neck, cut midway on the sides, fitting shorts, and running shoes. Hair in ponytail or down

Normal outfit's: white v-neck, light pre ripped jeans and combat boots. Hair down, ponytail, or side fishtail

Formal outfit: on the top frames the body and starting at the hip it flow to the ground. It's white

Pj's: black tank top and turquoise silk shorts

Personality(long): ver nice, protective of friends, sarcastic, hilarious, crazy weird, hyper, modest, as smart as an Athena kid, lovely, prankster, outgoing

Crushes: Leo Valdez, Travis stoll, her best friend ( you pick BFF but pleas tell me first )

Weapon type: dagger, sword

Fighting style: up close, graceful, greek

Friends: all the original pjo characters and just make up the rest you are one of my friends though

First Monster: the three furies

Usual Mood: happy and excited

Mood Now: normal

Mood in Book: happy

Mood in Camp: weirded out but excited

Your Mood: normal

Other names to go By: lizzy

The 'Cute' Nickname: N/A

Favorite Camp Food: mashed potatoes and graveyard with steak

Animal: N/A

Best Friend: you make it up but consult me first


	7. Victoria Campbell

Character name: Victoria Campbell ( the p is silent.)

Nickname: see other names to go by.

Appearance: Normal build and Medium hight. She prefers to have her hair in a braid going to the side with her bangs out covering one eye. With a four leaf clover tucked behind her ear.

Hair color: Orange/Red ( more orange than red.)

Hair type: Long and Wavy.

Eye color: Very light green with flecks of pine green in them.

Skin color: White.

Find out Demigod or know: Know.

Godly parent: Tyche, goddess of good luck.

Parent: David Campbell.

CHB outfit: a tee shirt that says 'Luck of the Irish.' And shorts with flip flops.

Normal outfit's: A tee shirt that says ' If I don't got luck, why would you?' And Capri's with flip flops.

Formal outfit: A green dress with a four leaf clover neckless with matching earrings. She also has her hair flowing down her shoulders and back, instead of the normal braid.

Pj's: A to big Camp Tee, and short shorts.

Personality(long): She's friendly and kind. She's always cheerful and peppy but not in an annoying way. She has a big heart and is always there to lend a helping hand. She has extremely good luck, being a daughter of Tyche. But she doesn't gloat about her winnings. She's very humble. On the battle field she's a dangerous opponent. She's the kind of person you can trust with all your fears and deep dark secrets. She's the kind of person who doesn't judge people, and you can be yourself around her. If you cry she'll comfort you, if your angry, she'll calm you down, or if you fall down, she'll be there to help you back up. And she may look fragile, but she's also very brave.

Crushes: Whoever you want! :)

Weapon type: Sword and two long and thin blades disguised as bracelets around her wrists.

Fighting style: Greek.

Friends: Jessica Wade (made up) from Nike. Erin Bond from Hecate (made up also) and Katie Gardner from Demeter. Together the four girls are unstoppable.

First Monster: Scythian Dracaenae.

Usual Mood: Happy, Friendly, Cheery, and Kind.

Mood Now: Happy.

Mood in Book: Happy, Friendly, and Cheery.

Mood in Camp: Happy, Friendly, Cheery, and Nice.

Your Mood: This one confuses me.

Other names to go By: Tori, Vicky, Toria.

The 'Cute' Nickname: I'm sorry I don't know.

Favorite Camp Food: Salad grown by Demeter with Shamrocks in it.

Animal: She's friends with Peleus the guard dragon.

Best Friend(s): Four girls above.


	8. Muerte Diamánti

Character name: Muerte Diamánti

Nickname: Muri

Appearance: beautiful, sorta small frame about 5' 7"

Hair color: A beautiful silky black

Hair type: long, to just below her chest

Eye color: blue with a sort of purple tinge

Skin color: medium tan

Find out Demigod or know: yes

Godly parent: look up the name

Parent: Diana Diamánti

CHB outfit: black skinny jeans and camp shirt

Normal outfit's: black jeans and a black "GAP" T-shirt

Formal outfit: eh, doesnt care about formalities

Pj's: white shirt and black shorts both tight

Personality(long): very friendly once you get to know her if not, not so friendly she had a complicated childhood

Crushes: Ben Jakles

Weapon type: dual hunting knives one is imperial gold the other the steel the hunters use

Fighting style: uh

Friends: who ever you want

First Monster: sparti

Usual Mood: happy but shy

Mood Now: /\

Mood in Book: /\

Mood in Camp: /\

Your Mood: whoooooooooooooooooooooo

Other names to go By: uhhhhh

The 'Cute' Nickname: damonda

Favorite Camp Food: mac'n cheese

Animal: giant tiger

Best Friend: who ever you want


	9. Drea Dark

Character name: Drea Dark

Nickname:Dark

Appearance: Caramel skin with a birth mark that is a skull on her check

Hair color: dark blue

Hair type: long and un even

Eye color: black

Skin color: caramel

Find out Demigod or know: find out

Godly parent: hades

Parent: An abusive mother named Erica

CHB outfit: black shorts and CHB t-shirt

Normal outfit's: black shorts and dark colored shirts any thing she fills comfortable

Formal outfit: black skirt and dressy shirt

Pj's: sweats and t shirt

Personality(long): She is shy and a tomboy she is also a bit sarcastic when she gets in to her feelings she can be come serious she doesn't do that often she. Cares for those around her she often is betrayed, she some times feels that when she is in a group she can't relate and is an outsider she loves singing

Crushes: Leo Valdez

Weapon type: bow and arrows and swords

Fighting style: uses the shadows and surroundings to her dvantage

Friends: everyone at camp that accepts her

First Monster: empousa

Usual Mood: shy, yet rough

Mood Now: shy, yet rough

Mood in Book:shy, yet rough

Mood in Camp:shy, yet rough

Your Mood: shy, yet rough

Other names to go By:

The 'Cute' Nickname: death angel

Favorite Camp Food: chicken

Animal: wolf

Best Friend: thalia, Clarisse, Piper


	10. Alex Black

Character name: Alex Black(boy)

Nickname: Demon

Appearance: tall, athletic, normal skin tone

Hair color: Brown

Hair type: short

Eye color: Black/dark brown

Skin color: Normal

Find out Demigod or know: knows

Godly parent: Hades

Parent: dead demigod (he was thrown in the same place as Nico)

CHB outfit: Jeans, camp shirt with his jacket

Normal outfit's: Jeans, plain white or black t-shirt/long sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket

Formal outfit: Black dress pants, black formal shoes, Black dress shirt

Pj's: Plain black pants, no shirt

Personality(long): He seems mean to people, but its a way to make sure he doesn't get hurt when someone stabs him in the back, because he was in the frozen time place (dk name) he can't remember his moms name or family, but he knows he has a Godly grandparent (Poseidon, doesn't get a lot of powers, his earth powers are just stronger), He's highly protective of his friends but knows when he needs to let go, if anyone try's to bully him or a friend he will send that person on a tour of the underworld, he's almost impossible to get super mad, if there's a problem he'll try to solve it with words first, or the mist if mortals are involved.

Crushes: Non

Weapon type: Sword and Shield

Fighting style: Shield in front, keeps eyes on target, attacks with sword at most likely to hit time

Friends: Nico, shaky one with Percy, Annabeth. (most notable), Ivy Night (owlgirl1998's OC hope owlgirl doesn't mind)

First Monster: Cyclops

Usual Mood: emotionless

Mood Now: Please explain

Mood in Book: Please explain

Mood in Camp: slighty depressed (reminds him of his faceless mom) but happy odd huh?

Your Mood: Please explain

Other names to go By: Demon, Blacky, Alex, Lord Alex (he likes that one), Black

The 'Cute' Nickname: Blacky (doesn't like nickname right?)

Favorite Camp Food: Pizza

Animal: Please explain

Best Friend: Ivy Night (owlgirl1998's OC)


	11. Heather Shaw

Character name:  
Heather Shaw  
Nickname:  
Hermione  
Appearance:  
short, pretty and has the innocent look until she attacks you.  
Hair color:  
brown  
Hair type:  
long, wavy  
Eye color:  
purple  
Skin color:  
white  
Find out Demigod or know:  
find out  
Godly parent:  
Hecate  
Parent:  
Dr James Shaw  
CHB outfit:  
Orange top and shorts  
Normal outfit's:  
girls rule t-shirt, shorts and combat boots  
Formal outfit:  
lilac one shoulder dress  
Pj's:  
black with white polka dots  
Personality(long):  
She is like a cross between Thalia and Annabeth, she is clever, fierce,  
deceptive and funny.  
She acts like a huntress but likes boys. Most people thimk that she is a  
daughter of Athena or Apollo.  
With friends she is sarcastic, extremely active and a trouble maker.  
Crushes:  
Nico and/or Leo  
Weapon type:  
dagger and bow  
Fighting style:  
offence, moves quickly and can fight long and short range.  
Friends:  
Thalia, Nico, Leo, Percy and Annabeth  
First Monster:  
hellhound  
Usual Mood:  
Sarcastic  
Mood Now:  
relaxed  
Mood in Book:  
trouble maker  
Mood in Camp:  
fierce  
Your Mood:  
happy  
Other names to go By:  
Heat,  
The 'Cute' Nickname:

Favorite Camp Food:  
Tacos  
Animal:  
Wolf/Cat  
Best Friend:  
Thalia


	12. Samantha Sparrow

Character name: Samantha Sparrow  
Nickname: Sam  
Appearance: short and skinny, tannish and you can kind of see her cheekbones  
Hair color: auburn/dark chocolate  
Hair type: wavy, sometimes frizzy or curly, shoulder length  
Eye color: chocolate/hazel  
Skin color: dusty tan  
Find out Demigod or know: Sam found out when a hellhound barged into the school musical and knocked her over, the school satyr found her and explained to her why everyone thought she had been knocked over by a poodle  
Godly parent: Thanatos  
Parent: Sally Sparrow  
CHB outfit: a croptop CHB shirt, jeans and black converse, grey beanie  
Normal outfit's: a grey shirt with a farting squid on it, ripped jeans, uggs and a beanie  
Formal outfit: a knee length striped dress (navy and white), black flats and of course her grey beanie  
Pj's: a long pj shirt that has penguins on it and says "one, two... freeze" polka dotted pj shorts  
Personality(long): being the daughter of thanatos she is rather morbid and at times gloomy but can also be completely random and crazy, she is rash and sometimes rude and doesnt care about manners at all, she knows that there is things she is not supposed to do but there is a small part of her brain that is always nagging her to do those things. When she is around her friends she is always laid back and talkative and never lets them get bored but around people she doesnt know or cant relate to she is incredibly awkward.  
Crushes: will solace (any apollo camper)  
Weapon type: she likes using double edged bronze broadswords or her silver scythe  
Fighting style: she is useless with a dagger but when with a sword she has a little more confidence and calculates her every move, her blows are swift and graceful  
Friends: you choose  
First Monster: empousa  
Usual Mood: morbid and freaky  
Mood Now: random  
Mood in Book: a mix of the two above  
Mood in Camp: random  
Your Mood: random  
Other names to go By: sparrowbird  
The 'Cute' Nickname: sammy  
Favorite Camp Food: bbq  
Animal: wolf/ bunny  
Best Friend: you choose


	13. Alicia Spinnet

Character name: Alicia spinnet

Nickname: ali, spin.

Appearance: she is short and thin, tan and with a runners built, with pointed mischievous features

Hair color: her hair is a dark chocolate brown with a copper streak.

Hair type: her hair is straight but curls around the tips and she has a fringe

Eye color: a sky blue

Skin color: fairly tan

Find out Demigod or know: know

Godly parent: hermes

Parent: Felicia spinnet

CHB outfit: a chb crop top with ripped shorts, black Nikes and a beanie

Normal outfit's: ripped jeans, black converse, a v-neck with a farting squid on it and her beanie.

Formal outfit: a sparkling light blue dress that reaches her ankles, silver greek style sandals and her beanie.

Pj's: a long sleeve pj shirt that says "one two... freeze" and shorts.

Personality(long): she is really random and complicated, she has never really figured out what she is but from what others say she can figure out that she is funny and random and at times stupid, rash and desicive. She likes to do things her own way and contradict people if you say left she says right, she hates being bosses around. She is constantly at war with herself so she just often does the first thing that comes to mind, she will always be there when you need her but will never fully put her trust or everything in your hands.

Crushes: I guess umm I'll PM you.

Weapon type: a celestial bronze katana blade.

Fighting style: she does swift quick and graceful strokes.

Friends: I'll PM you.

First Monster: hellhound

Usual Mood: annoyed, random curious and confused

Mood Now: bored random, curious and confused

Mood in Book: annoyed, bored, random, curious and confused

Mood in Camp: same as above

Your Mood: same as above

Other names to go By: likes to alias herself as platypus, she is always the platypus

The 'Cute' Nickname: uhh I dunno.

Favorite Camp Food: bbq ribs

Animal: she likes the platypus.

Best friend: I'll PM you.


	14. Jade Tilop

Character name: Jade Tilop

Nickname: Jay

Appearance: Jay is short and always has a smile on her face. She has peach skin that tans easily. Her hair is always in a pony. Jade has an athletic build.

Hair color: Her hair is a redish orange.

Hair type: Jade's hair is long and really curly.

Eye color: green

Skin color: peach

Find out Demigod or know: Jade has been a year long camper for 8 years.

Godly parent: Hermes

Parent: Cally Tilop

CHB outfit: At camp half blood in the Summer, Fall, and Spring she wears jean shorts and a camp half blood t-shirt that is over sized. She has it tied up with a pony. In the winter she wears a sweatshirt and jeans.

Normal outfit's: Jeans and a T

Formal outfit: I'm not good at describing dresses.

Pj's: She wears pajama pants that have soccer balls on them and a soccer t-shirt

Personality(long): Jay is outgoing and takes everything lightly. She is bubbly and optimistic. Jay is always trying to make others around her laugh. She loves to pick pocket her friends and then returns the stuff later. Jay is friends with everyone and is nice to people until they give her a reason not to. She is unforgiving and loves holding a grudge sometimes just to annoy a person. But don't let her personality fool you. When it comes to fighting she's more than willing to get down and dirty. She loves humiliating boys and makes her father proud. Even though she loves joking around when things are serious she knows to quit the jokes. Jay is also very energetic and enthusiastic. She has a desire to prove herself and an attitude of "Let's go kick some monster butt." Even though she is friendly and nice she is still a child of Hermes so loves humiliating others, pranks, laughing, and she likes being rude.

Crushes: Jay doesn't like anyone. She has thought about some Apollo campers before but nothing else. Jay was even considering joining the hunters at one point but decided she liked her life at camp.

Weapon type: For a distance she likes throwing poisoned darts, and for up close Jay uses a machete that can turn into a silver locket. To activate the machete she says mahume(μάχομαι ) it means fight.

Fighting style: From a distance shoot with darts. Then move in closer and start attacking with machete. Jay first uses defense and kills only if it's a monster or enemy. In camp games like capture the flag she disarms and pronounces her opponent dead.

Friends: She's friends with pretty much everyone but her best friends are Julia Lase daughter of Aphrodite, Tina Montez daughter of Apollo, Lulu Santana daughter of Athena, and Maya Corelas daughter of Hermes

First Monster: a sphinx, something that didn't require a weapon to beat

Usual Mood: energetic, happy, optimistic, and outgoing, tough

Mood Now: Ummm...

Mood in Book: Same as Usual mood

Mood in Camp: dido

Your Mood: Ummm...

Other names to go By: De, J.D. But only by people who are trying to annoy her.

The 'Cute' Nickname: Tooth Pick

Favorite Camp Food: Cheeseburger

Animal: puppy!

Best Friend: Maya Corelas


	15. Emma Kay Tennet

Character name: Emma Kay Tennet (it's a double name, Kay is NOT her middle name)

Nickname: Kay

Appearance: soft features

Hair color: light brown that has some shades of dirty blonde in it if you look REALLLLLY hard

Hair type: thick and sorta longish

Eye color: grey-blue that can look whiteish

Skin color: not pale not tan

Find out Demigod or know: KNOW

Godly parent: Hermes

Parent: Jenna Tennet

CHB outfit: Camp T-shirt, jeans and moccasins like the native Americans had that help you walk really quietly (Which is good for stealing and pranks)

Normal outfit's: Long blue T-shirt ripped up jeans and a jean jacket with her moccasins

Formal outfit: a minty green colored dress that goes just below her knees and her moccasins

Pj's: baggy shirt and pants

Personality(long): Emma Kay can be sweet when she wants to be BUT if you mess with her siblings or friends she will make your life days and days of torture! She is one of the best thieves and pranksters at camp and will blame things on the Stolls a lot! but, sometimes (rarely) she does get caught. She is also one of the most Sarcastic people you will never meet and can come across as rude. But she is very caring towards the people she loves

Crushes: Malcolm (Annabeth's brother)

Weapon type: Dao (Chinese sword)

Fighting style: Chinese ( she learned this to confuse opponents and monsters)

Friends: Lou Ellen, Nyssa, Katie, Connor and Travis, and Miranda

First Monster: a hellhound

Usual Mood: fun, mischievous

Mood Now: mischievous, sarcastic,

Mood in Book: fun, mischievous

Mood in Camp:fun, mischievous, happy to be there and sorta sarcastic

Your Mood: happy?

Other names to go By: Em, EMMA KAY TENNET! (Whenever someone's mad at her) KK

The 'Cute' Nickname: Ay Ay

Favorite Camp Food: Ambrosia (tastes like butter peacan ice cream)

Animal: snake (Hermes's sacred animal)

Best Friend: Lou Ellen


	16. Katrina ' Kat ' Dionne Murphy

Character name: Katrina '' Kat '' Dionne Murphy

Nickname: Katie

Appearance: Katie has waist length thick and curly very dark brown hair, pale skin, and inquisitive violet eyes. She is quite tall, and fairly skinny.

Hair color: Very dark brown

Hair type: Waist length, thick, curly

Eye color: Violet

Skin color: Pale

Find out Demigod or know: Know

Godly parent: Hecate

Parent: Jacques Murphy

CHB outfit: Black denim jeans, Camp Half Blood t-shirt over purple long sleeve, black cape with hood, purple converse boots, star necklace

Normal outfit's: Black denim jeans, purple long sleeve, black jacket with hood, purple converse boots, star necklace

Formal outfit: Purple and black gothic lolita dress, purple converse boots, black beret, star necklace

Pj's: Purple and black plaid pajama bottoms, baggy band t-shirt, purple UGGs

Personality(long): Kat is very shy at first, and she seems quite cold. Kat is quite intelligent and inquisitive. Kat isn't very outgoing, but can be quite friendly once you get to know her. Kat is very loyal to her friends. Kat can be mean at times. Kat is very sarcastic and witty, and hates snobs. Kat doesn't trust people easily, and takes her time making friends. Kat is quite blunt, though she can be a very good liar. Kat may seem like she is pushing people away, but she just wants people to like her ( and for her crush to like her back ) . Kat is extremely self conscious, and usually quite lonely.

Crushes: On one of the Stoll twins

Weapon type: Swords, occasionally knives, uses her magic quite often

Fighting style: She started taking karate lessons when she was 7, so she is pretty skilled at it.

Friends: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Connor and Travis ( well, they're more like frenemies. Travis and Connor enjoy pranking her, while she always retaliates using magic. )

First Monster: She got attacked by a cyclops when walking home from school alone.

Usual Mood: Lonely

Mood Now: Lonely

Mood in Book: Depends

Mood in Camp: Moody

Your Mood: Cheerful

Other names to go By: Witch Girl

The 'Cute' Nickname: Kitty Kat ( though she hates being called this )

Favorite Camp Food: Poutine, it reminds her of her birthcity.

Animal: Cats

Best Friend: She is very good friends with Nico, and they are like brother and sister. She is also very good friends with Thalia.


	17. Arianna Blackeagle

Character name: Ariana Blackeagle

Nickname: some of her friends call her Ari but she hates it

Appearance: long neck and round face. kind of skinny.

Hair color: Very dark brown almost black

Hair type: straight but kind of frizzy. She likes to keep it in a braid

Eye color: grey

Skin color: very tan from being out in the sun

Find out Demigod or know: find out

Godly parent: Apollo

Parent: Christina, a part time musician a full time music teacher

CHB outfit: CBH t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts

Normal outfit's: Lace shirt and shorts

Formal outfit: Silver dress with pale gold leaf shaped patterns

Pj's: light blue pants with purple polka dots and a white t-shirt

Personality(long): (Im just going to list adjetives) brave, friendly, honest, kind, nice, shy but once you get to know her she is crazy, smart, and unlucky

Crushes: Leo Valdez

Weapon type: Bow and arrows mostly but also a sword

Fighting style: Greek

Friends: almost everyone except for the ares cabin. Best friends: Piper and Anabeth

First Monster: Harpies

Usual Mood: Happy and carefree

Mood Now: worried and scared because a Harpie just attacked her

Mood in Book: happy carefree

Mood in Camp: curious happy and always pulling pranks

Your Mood: ?

Other names to go By: sometimes ana but she doesn't like that either

The 'Cute' Nickname: none

Favorite Camp Food: TACOS!

Animal: dogs and chinchillas

Best Friend:Piper and Anabeth


	18. Miranda Donner

Miranda Donner, age 12.

Nickname: Mir

Appearance: 5'2, pale skin, long hair, cut on one cheek.

Hair color: Glossy black

Hair type: Normal Caucasian female

Eye color: Deep but very bright purple

Skin color: Pale

Roman demigod: wine chalice set above 10 lines as her tattoo.

Godly parent: Bacchus

Parent: Martha Donner, very abusive whenever Miranda sees her.

Camp Jupiter outfit: Purple t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers.

Normal outfit: Light purple shirt, black skinny jeans or a black skirt.

Formal outfit: Black leggings and tank top covered by a sheer purple over shirt. A empty silver locket with a purple amethyst in the center.

PJ's: purple tank top with black boy shorts.

Personality: Typical Roman, silent and cold. Very warm to those she's close to. Very scarred both physically and mentally. Uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism to stop people getting close. Was praetor with Reyna despite the Senates disapproval. Transferred power to Jason when she was wounded in the attack on Mt. Othrys by Krios. Came out of the battle alive but with four scars extending from her belly button to her lower back.

Crush: Nico di Angelo (he has a crush on her too! Ah romance)

Weapon type: double edged Imperial gold sword.

Fighting style: stab the monster, avoid the poisonus claws, teeth or any other body part. Don't get killed while you're at it.

Friends: Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Nico and Octavian. (Long backstory there!)

First monster: A manticore attacked her school.

Usual mood: Serene.

Current mood: Pissed. Someone stole her sneakers.

Mood in book: Very wary of the newcomer but is welcoming.

My mood: Am watching Supernatural as I type this and I have munchies. I'm great!

Other names: Mara Jameson or Luka Johnson.

The cute nickname: Mira or 'randa.

Favorite camp food: Normally some spaghetti and garlic bread. When indulging her self: Some fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Animal: Black cat.

Best friend: Reyna


	19. Janelle Carie

Character Name: Janelle Carie

Nickname: JC

Apperance: 4' 5", tan skin, straight, long black hair with redish highlight, athletic shape

Hair Color: black

Hair type: raven black in ponytail

Eye color: sea green

Skin color: tan

Find out demigod or Know: big lastrigonian attacked her afterschool and she ran to the edge and a satyr got me to CHB

Godly parent: Poseidon

Parent: Camelle Carie, very abusive

CHB outfit: The CHB shirt, jeans or shorts

Normal outfit: Just a T-shirt with jeans

Formal outfit: long black sparkly skirt, with a one strap sparkly sea green top

Pjs: anything comfortable

Personality: Cheery(except if at war or just came out of a tragedy then she tends to stay quiet), lightens mood up for camp, knows when to joke and and knows when to focus, knows when to keep a secret, whenever at school someone taps her unexpectedly she turns around grabs the person at the neck and gets in karate position ready to punch him/her (mostly boys because they keep hitting on her), Vegetarian (except for Chicken, and Turkey)

Crush/boyfriend: Leo Valdez

Weapon: sword

Fighting style: both offense and defense with sword or if unarmed, anything handy or else karate. for the boys that try to flirt with her: Judo flips

Friends: Percy(half brother), Tyson, Annabeth, travis, connor, Leo (obviously), Jason, reyna, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Chris, Clarisse, Malcom, Thalia, Nico

First monster: Lastrygonian

Usual Mood: Cheery

Mood Now: Cheery

Mood in book: Cheery, but depressed and serious at tragedies and times of war

Mood in Camp: same as Mood in book

Your Mood:Cheery

Other names go by: only JC

The "Cute" Nickname: JJ (But only Leo can call her that)

Favorite Camp food: her homemade sandwich she used to make at home

Animal: Horse, Owl, snake, squirrel, mice, eagle

Best Friends: Annabeth Chase, Piper, and, Thalia

This is awesome!:)


	20. Hailee Benitto

Character name: Hailee Benitto

Nickname: Lee

Appearance: tomboyish, tall, and skinny. About five foot ten.

Hair color: Light brown with gold-ish flecks

Hair type: curly, with long side bangs that cover her right eye.

Eye color: sky blue, with silver-y flecks

Skin color: Tan wit h an olive undertone (she's half Italian)

Find out Demigod or know: Know, I geuss

Godly parent: Hermes

Parent: Eilzabetta Benittto

CHB outfit: camp shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and over-sized red Beatles jacket, with dark green converse high-tops. Hair clip shaped like a Dirk, silver charm bracelet.

Normal outfit's: random t-shirt with a funny saying, jeans - typically some type of skinnies, converse, dirk hair clip, and charm bracelet.

Formal outfit: Strapless green dress (knee length), with bouncy skirt, and green sandals. Dirk hair clip, and silver charm bracelet.

Pj's: red tank top or black Daughtry sweatshirt, and blue and white Eeyore pajama bottoms that are too short.

Personality(long): Hailee is extremely mischievous and loves pulling pranks. She can't resist the temptation that comes from making people laugh, so she does so often. She is terrified of being restrained, a fear she shares with Hermes. She is often considered the sweetest Hermes camper, if only because she is willing to show mercy with her pranks. Unlike Travis and Conner, she is rarely caught, and even then, hardly gets in trouble for her tricks.

Crushes: Darren Shell and Justin Draknis

Weapon type: Dirk (like a dagger with a longer blade)

Fighting style: Terrible fighter, and mostly relies on her amazing intuition (Pranker's intuition) to know when to strike. Agile, and spends most of her fights/duels dodging her opponent's blows.

Friends: (all made up) Rose Pearl, Airis Peeril, Melody Bynum, and Hayden Hastings

First Monster: Hellhound

Usual Mood: mischeivious and cheerful

Mood Now: same

Mood in Book: same

Mood in Camp: same

Your Mood: ?

Other names to go By: Lee, Hay, Tetras, T

The 'Cute' Nickname: Hailee the Merciful

Favorite Camp Food: Vegetarian Lasagna or Biscuits and Gravy

Animal: Horse

Best Friend: Airis Peeril and Rose Pearl


	21. Abigail Sonbell

cn-Abigail Sonbell nn-Abby abbsrt a-skinny and lot's of freckles hc-dark brown with a hint of red ht- wavy and very thick ec-sky blue sc-fair skin but it never burn's fdk-find out(it was NOT fun) gp-Apollo p-Lin Sonbell CHB O-CHB t-shirt short-short's and navy converse no-any t-shirt shorts and her converse fo-a simple blue sundress with small sliver heels PJ's- take-top with PJ shorts P-hyper,fun,happy-go-lucky,friendly,kind,sweet,pre tty c-Leo wt-bow and arrow and dagger fs-Greek f-Annabeth,Percy ,and piper fm-hydra um-happy mib-hyper and happy mic-happy not to be dead ym-hAPPY! fcf-twice baked potatoes,root beer,hot dogs,and corn on the cob bf-Annabeth and Percy


	22. Lana Oswald

Character name: Lana Oswald (Pronounced Lawn-a)

Nickname: Lana the Llama

Appearance: Long straight black hair, skinny, green-brown eyes, and muscles

Hair color: Hephustes

Hair type: Straight, long (Past shoulder blades), tamable

Eye color: Gren-brown

Skin color: A slight tan

Find out Demigod or know: Know (Was born in CHB)

Godly parent: Hades

Parent: Elphaba Oswald (I was creative)

CHB outfit: CHB shirt, black jeans, sheath for sword and sneakers.

Normal outfit's: See above. But for mortal world: A blue or black tee shirt, and jeans with sneakers.

Formal outfit: Um...

Pj's: Oversized tee shirt and shorts for summer. For winter, sleep pants and tee shirt.

Personality(long): She's sarcastic, yet quiet. She's determend to fight whoever picks on her, and win. She loves to make jokes, but she has no friends to do so. She sulks quit a lot, because everyone picks on her. She suffers from cutting (If that's okay.).

Crushes: Percy Jackson,

Weapon type: Sword she made herself. And one of those fly swatter guns, only with lasers and spikes.

Fighting style: She likes to fight with her hands (Like karate, only better) and with her weapons.

Friends: Elizabeth Fray, but even she picks on Lana sometimes.

First Monster: Gorgon

Usual Mood: Sarcastic to herself, and sad.

Mood Now: I have no idea what that means.

Mood in Book: Sarcastic to herself, and sad. She's not cheery except with Percy or by herself.

Mood in Camp: See above.

Your Mood: ...

Other names to go By: None

The 'Cute' Nickname: She's not girly. Anything cute is dismissed.

Favorite Camp Food: Bacon

Animal: She has a pet kitten. All black. Named Armada.


	23. Bubba Darkson

Character name: Bubba Darkson

Nickname: Little fate  
Appearance: short, extremly thin

Hair color: Blue (he had it dyed)

Hair type: messy and longish, straight, covers left eye completly

Eye color: red

Skin color: white (albino)

Find out Demigod or know: Raised by the furies, raised knowing

Godly parent: Atropos (the fate that assigns destiny)

Parent: unknown

CHB outfit: CHB shirt, black pants, black baseball cap

Normal outfit's: all black clothing

Formal outfit: Black jeans, nicer black shirt, skull tie

Pj's: Wears whatever he has on

Personality(long): He hates people, reckless, has no respect for life, makes  
people uneasy, always seems to know everything, stalkerish, scary

Crushes: none

Weapon type: dagger and whip

Fighting style: merciless, likes to torture his enemy for a long time.

Friends: No friends, he doesn't like people

First Monster: hellhound

Usual Mood: depressing

Mood Now: depressed

Mood in Book: depressing or bored

Mood in Camp: bored

Your Mood: insane

Other names to go By: n/a

The 'Cute' Nickname: Squirt

Favorite Camp Food: steak

Animal: he likes turtles

Best Friend: a ghost that haunts him


	24. Kyle Shades

Character name: Kyle shades

Nickname: zombie dude

Appearance: freckles on the left cheek, usually a cold look unless among friends

Hair color: Black

Hair type: bangs covering the left eye

Eye color: obsidean

Skin color: pale

Find out Demigod or know: found out

Godly parent: Hades

Parent: Delilah shade

CHB outfit: a black t shirt with the words camp half blood on it

Normal outfit's: a black t shirt with a skull below a midnight black wolf

Formal outfit: a suit and tux with dress pants, but NEVER looks happy in them

Pj's: shirtless and sweat pants

Personality(long): among strangers: silent, cold, dark, would kill you in a second if needed among enemies: cruel, merciless, will not stop hunting you down for the kill amoung friends: loyal, funny, kind, will give up his life for a friend

Crushes: violet andrews, daughter of Hecate (girlfriend

Weapon type: spear, sword

Fighting style: skill

Friends: Tyler Anderson, son of Artemis. Lucas Andrews, son of Hermes. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Violet Andrews, daughter of Hecate

First Monster: Cyclops

Usual Mood: dark

Mood Now: cheery (he's with violet )

Mood in Book: dertermined to hunt down the children of echidna

Mood in Camp: silent but deadly

Your Mood: bored

Other names to go By: the zombie king, scout of hades, the new thanatos

The 'Cute' Nickname: corpse brain

Favorite Camp Food: ribs

Animal: Midnight (his black wolf that appears as a alpha dog behind the mist)

Best Friend: Tyler Andrews


	25. Aqua Lander

Character name: Aqua Lander

Nickname: Seaweed (because it's a plant underwater and her name is water in Latin, also her mother is Demeter

Appearance: Average height and looks kind of like Lucy Hale, she's 15 turning 16 on June 23rd

Hair color: dark brown, almost black

Hair type: thick and long, a few inches below her shoulders

Eye color: leaf green

Skin color: a slight tan

Find out Demigod or know: her father told her who her mom was when he dropped her off at camp

Godly parent: Demeter

Parent: Kent Lander

CHB outfit: CHB shirt, skinny jeans or shorts (Depending on season), likes to be barefoot when she can

Normal outfit's: same pants as one above but a loose tank top

Formal outfit: some sort of dress and heels

Pj's: tank tops and plaid pants

Personality(long): she's nice, caring, smart, when you piss her off she will get angry, she's good with weapons and growing vines and other types of plants

Crushes: you can make her have a crush on whoever you want

Weapon type: throwing knives, unlimited amount of them, a gift from her mother

Fighting style: she likes to tie them up with vines or just throw the knife at them, she always hit a bullseye

Friends: she has lots of friends, other OCs and original characters

First Monster: hellhound

Usual Mood: happy

Mood Now: same

Mood in Book: it changes depending on what's happening

Mood in Camp: usually happy

Your Mood: awake

Other names to go By: Leaf

The 'Cute' Nickname: Leafy (I guess it could be cute, it's because of her eyes)

Favorite Camp Food: the fruit they have

Animal: Since she's a child of Demeter, she loves all animals

Best Friend: anyone of the OCs you want, your story, don't want to make it hard on you


	26. Lillian Anderson

Character name: Lillian Anderson

Nickname: Lilly

Appearance: tall, tan, athletic

Hair color: black

Hair type: curly

Eye color: sea green

Skin color: white but always tan

Find out Demigod or know: knows

Godly parent: Poseidon

Parent: Unknown

CHB outfit: shorts, t-shirt, sneakers

Normal outfit's: sports jerseys, shorts, sneakers

Formal outfit: jeans,

Pj's:shorts and tank top

Personality(long): athletic, adventurous, competitive, musical, smart, not girly

Crushes: none

Weapon type: sword or bow

Fighting style: sometimes hand to hand

Friends: you choose

First Monster: furies

Usual Mood: don't care

Mood Now: don't care

Mood in Book: don't care

Mood in Camp: dont care

Your Mood:don't care

Other names to go By: Anderson, genius girl,sports girl (used by friends)

The 'Cute' Nickname: none

Favorite Camp Food: really don't know

Animal:

Best Friend:


	27. Alexander Cross

Name: Alexander Cross  
Nickname: 'Al'  
Appearance: Tall and thin with tanned skin and constantly smiling like he knows something you don't. Scars all across his back (picked a fight with a wolf)  
Hair Color: brown  
Hair type: full and unkempt  
Eye color: dark blue  
Skin color: well tanned  
Always knew he was a demigod  
Godly parent: Demeter  
Mortal Parent: Dallas Cross (Georgia cattle baron)  
C.H.B. outfit: C.H.B t-shirt, camp necklace, jeans, sandals  
Normal outfit: same except for a different shirt (green)  
Formal outfit: doesn't care for such things  
Pj's: He prefers not to say  
Personality: at first Al seems to be rude, insensitive, and blunt. However, in fact he is simply incredibly smart, and most anything he says is the truth, but not necessarily fact. What he says is often exactly what someone needs to hear. He seems to know everything that goes on around him, and gives off a vibe that he knows something that nobody else does; which is usually true. He dislikes gossip and rumors, though he knows most of the ones going around. He prefers to keep his distance from such things and is usually seen alone. Becoming his friend is quite a feat, and it is not something he gives out easily. He laughs at pretty much anything he wants too, but most often whenever someone fails at something, which he has dubbed a 'train wreck'. Whenever he uncovers a plot that doesn't concern him personally, instead of spilling the beans to everyone, he prefers to sit back and watch things unravel.  
Crushes: none of note  
Weapon type: bow and arrow  
fighting style: archery skills his father taught him  
Friends: Gale, the tamed wren often seen on his shoulder (considers everyone else to be a friend until they give him a reason not to)  
First Monster: Small drakon on his father's ranch  
usual mood: cheerful and carefree  
Favorite Camp Food: London Broil Steak


	28. Charlotte Gray

:Name: Charlotte Gray  
Nickname: Charlie  
Appearance: tomboyish, but is a girl  
Hair color: silver  
Hair style: short, shaggy  
Eye color: violet  
Skin color: pale  
Finding out about her being a demigod: Her father told about this her before  
he passed away.  
Godly parent: Hestia  
Mortal parent: Aaron Gray  
CHB clothes: Camp Half Blood shirt, Black shorts, white sneakers, her locket  
of her and her father  
Normal clothes: Black Skull T-Shirt, Black shorts, white sneakers, her locket  
Formal clothes: White Sleeveless dress, Black Knee length boots, her locket  
PJ's: Just a t-shirt and shorts (doesn't matter with color as long it's not a  
girly color), her locket  
Personality: Tomboyish, short tempered, hard working  
Crushes: any guy from the Aries cabin  
Weapon type: soccer ball (can hit it HARD)  
Fighting style: Ninja like  
Friends: Clarisse (daughter of Aries), the girls from the Aries cabin  
First monster: Fury  
Usual mood: Tomboyish  
Mood now: Same  
Mood in book: cheerful  
Mood in camp: Tomboyish  
My mood: Excited  
Other names to go by: Charlie, The Soccer Queen, Aries' Maiden  
The "cute" nickname: Will never have one. Period.  
Favorite camp food: Barbecue  
Animal: Hawks  
Best Friend: Clarisse


	29. Levi Brand

Character name: Levi Brand (pronounced like the jean brand.)

Nickname: Levi

Appearance: rocker, music loving, cute

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Hair type: shotish but sweeped to the side. (Not like Beiber's)

Eye color: Green

Skin color: light with tan from Camp HB sun

Find out Demigod or know: found out

Godly parent: Apollo

Parent: mom, wanna be radio DJ, Linda Brand

CHB outfit: skiny jeans, combat boots, Camp shirt, Jean jackets from

random rock concerts, or converse

Normal outfit's: same but with Beatles shirt

Formal outfit: black skinny jeans, leather jacket, same shirt, but with combat boots

Pj's: to lazy to change out of clothes

Personality(long): rocker, always keeping a beat with his fingers,  
always has a guitar pick in his pocket, cool personality.

Crushes: his best friend ffor a long time which ended up being a  
demi-god daughter of hermes. Her name is "Candy"

Weapon type: sword. Looks like guitar pick on leather strap that he  
wears on necklace. Gold guitar pick. Brown leather. Has trebble cleff  
,a.k.a. guitar sign, on it. When he touches it and thinks of " I love  
Rock n' Roll" by joann jett and the black hearts it turns into a  
sword. (disclaimer. i do not own joann jett, the blackhearts, or "I love rock n' roll''

Fighting style: sword fights. With some random comments like "u make  
justin beiber look like a great sword fighter, and he stinks''

Friends: nico. For some reson they just fit toghether as brothers.  
They are greatt friends.  
and of course, Candy.  
First Monster: harpie, ( it's a long story)

Usual Mood: i rather be playing guitar. Or doing somehing with music.

Mood Now: "i rock" cause he just mastered stacy's mom on guitar.

Mood in Book: uh..can i get back to my cabin? I really need to write  
a new song.

Mood in Camp: mostly the same but with a 'oh ! I should play  
guitar on the big house roof .

Your Mood:?

Other names to go By: "uh..my name is levi. Thats all"  
The 'Cute' Nickname: "make me q cute nickname qnd it'll hurt, i am levi"

Favorite Camp Food: french fries.

Animal: german shepard  
Best Friend: nico. And his crush, candy


	30. Beatriz Campelo

Name :Beatriz campelo  
Nickname :Tris  
Appearance: Kinda tall, tan, well built  
Hair color:Dark brown  
HaIr type:wavy, medium sized  
Eye color: Very, very dark brown(almost black)  
Skin color :Olive  
Find out demigod :Found by a satir when was 8, she was at foster care.  
Mother :Flavia campelo  
God parent: Apollo  
Camp outfit :CHB t-shirt, blue checked shirt/jacket, jeans and boots  
Normal outfit: Guns n' roses t-shirt, jeans and boots  
Formal outfit Black long dress, hair tied up in a bun  
Pj's :"I love music " loose shirt with checked black and white trousers(pants), white socks  
Personality: After suffering the trauma of seeing her mother's death, after they were attacked by monsters, was tossed in foster care and got that "tuff" personality. Normally befriends boys. She loves rock music, and her favorite bands are Led Zepplin, Oasis and guns and roses. She was originally born in venezuela, but moved to the USA when she was 6. She hates drew and is friends with Clarisse. She also likes playing the guitar.  
Crushes: ed carpenter( son of Hephaestus )  
Weapon type: Sword  
Fighting style: she's more of a free style fighting, normally she let the opponent get tired before is very good at one-to-one, but not really in group fight. She is one of the only daughter's of apollo that sucks at bow and arrow.  
Friends: Travis and connor, grover, Ed, her brothers, clarisse, nico  
First monster: Empousa , killed her mother  
Mood(usual) : she is normally very calm, it's unusual seeing her **.she is normally a quiet person, and don't usually trust anyone  
Mood (now) :relaxed, camp always has that effect on her.  
Mood in book: always the mediator between the fights from the Ares cabin with Apollos cabin. Always calm, but quiet, always in deep thought.  
Your mood: quiet, not really a talkative person, but, can use words in my advantage . Normally calm, since i'm used with my family annoying me  
The cute nickname: queen bee (she doesn't like it) or just bee  
Favorite camp food: lasagna  
Animal: eagle  
Best friend: clarisse


	31. Renee Wright

GMW:Name: Renee Wright  
Nickname: Lee  
Appearance: Looks exactly like the teenage (not preteen) version of Molly  
Hale-the one with earrings- from Pokemon 3 Spell of the Unknown movie (Type  
"Pokemon wiki Molly", click on Search or just type on the Enter button, and  
click on the first or second link; your choice. Also, type "pokemon molly" for  
google images. I believe that'll cover her looks and clothing.)  
Found out or know demigod: Found out; Her mama told her about this before a  
hydra crashed into the mansion and killed Renee's mama. Renee fled and got to  
Camp Half-Blood.  
Godly Parent: Poseidon  
Parent: Amy Wright (deceased; the attack)  
Personality: Renee is a person that any boy would want. According to one of  
them, she's like a mermaid in human form. She could get along with anyone. She  
rarely gets mad.  
Crush: Percy  
Weapon type: Her violin. She was born with all of Poseidon's abilities. With  
her violin, Renee can summon waves of water, and you know what I mean.  
Fighting type: Musical, Summoner, whatever you call this.  
Friends: Everyone  
First Monster: Hydra  
Usual mood: Happy  
Mood now: Upset (Someone pranked her BAD)  
Mood in book: Cheerful  
Mood in camp: happy  
My mood: I dunno  
Other names to go by: Molly, Music Girl, Miss Poseidon  
The 'cute' nickname: Water Girl  
Favorite camp food: Turkey Dinner  
Animal: Horses (She loves them)  
Best Friend: Annabeth


	32. Shannon Walker

Name: Shannon Walker  
Age (Ages 12-18): 13, nearly 14  
Godly Parent: Neptune  
Mortal Family: Maria Walker (dead)  
Hero or Villain: Hero  
Appearance-  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Jet-black hair, a few inches above her waist, mostly held back by a ponytail  
Eye Color: Dark brown, but will turn ocean blue whenever she feels deep emotion  
Skin Tone: A few shades lighter than the usual Hispanic color  
Facial Features: Oval face. That's literally all that I know.  
Camp Clothes: Camp Jupiter shirt, shorts, combat boots.  
Outside of camp Clothes: T-shirt, shirts, combat boots  
Formal Clothes: A strapless ocean blue gown that reaches to the floor  
Personality-  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): A very friendly, outgoing person, who strives to help her friends out. She has a sweet side and a sassy side.  
Likes: Horses, water, magic, books, hanging out with friends, chocolate, etc.  
Dislikes: Girly stuff, Octavian, Drew, mean people, etc.  
Fatal Flaw: Her past. She was bullied a lot.  
Fears: A person from her past showing up.  
Bio-  
History: Shannon Walker lived a quiet life with her mother in Santa Fe. Despite their heritage, they didn't speak Spanish. Shannon grew up knowing that she was different, but didn't understand why. She was bullied a lot, and found companionship in only books. Finally, on her 12th birthday, a hellhound crashed through the window of her kitchen. A large shard of glass went through Maria's heart. Shannon started running, and was a runaway, until, a year later, she stumbled onto the border of Camp Jupiter.  
Hometown: Santa Fe, New Mexico.  
How long have they been at camp? She arrived shortly after the Doors of Death were closed, during the celebration party for everyone at the Roman camp, Greeks included.  
Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Instead of dyslexia, she has Asperger's Syndrome. This trait resulted in her love for books.  
Fighting-  
Style: What?  
Weapon: Twin daggers.  
Strengths: Swordplay  
Weaknesses: Archery. At least she hits the target.  
Powers: Can summon a jet of water in her hand for a few seconds, but will pass out if she uses it too much. Other than that, her powers are a little weaker than Percy's.  
Relationships-  
Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Eh, I don't really care.  
Enemies (Same as above): Same as above.  
Romance (Same as above): Nico di Angelo  
Other-  
Hobbies/Talents: Reading, singing, writing.  
Anything I forgot: Nothing.  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): *whenever somebody says something stupid, or states the obvious, like "Apples are red?"* No way, Sherlock! I never knew!  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl


	33. Sarahliza Carter

Name: Sarahliza Carter

Age (Ages 12-18):12

Godly Parent:Hades

Mortal Family:Vivian Carter never fed her did abuse her and used her as a maid

Hero or Villain:hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):long curly messy black hair

Eye Color:mood ring eyes shows her mood with different colors

Skin Tone:deathly pale

Facial Features:scars frown lines too sunken cheeks and eyes

Camp Clothes:camp half blood t-shirt black skinny jeans black combat boots but thet go to her knees and a too large black hoodie

Outside of camp Clothes:same but with black vest instead of camp shirt which shows off her ribs because she is too skinny and more scars

Formal Clothes:greek style dress with gold ribbon braided into the side of her non braided hair with her hoodie and combat boots with her skull ring

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):depressed loner is afraid of everyone but people wanna be her friend and get her to open up smart but considered dumb because she never talks if some one knocks her walls down she will write using a pad of paper first then after a while may allow them to hear her melodic voice wants to make friends but is afraid they will betray her like her mother did kind sweet

Likes:reading and listening to her ipod made by the hephaestus cabin so it doesn't send out a signal never runs out of itunes points or battery charge

Dislikes:her mother

Fatal Flaw:hard to get to open up that is it

Fears:batrayal

Bio-

History:was never fed by her mom but her neighbors slipped her milk as a baby had to sleep in the doghouse and the ugly dog got the warm comfortable bed once her mother found. out they had slipped her food they "disappeared" so she grew up on berries and her body cannot handle meat so she is a vegan never had school but did recieve a library card so she could learn on her own and she knew every thing you ever learned in school by age 6 and a hydra attacked so she ran away made it to camp at age 10 and still hasn't been claimed

Hometown:Knoxville Tennessee

How long have they been at camp?since her tenth birthday January 1st 2011

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Her past and her life her in general noone knows anythind about her

Fighting-

Style:her very own

Weapon:bronze mixed with stagrion iron ninja stars and are unlimited but only she can use them

Strengths:under ground and night

Weaknesses:daylight

Powers:knows how and when people will die can bring back the dead

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):no one yet

Enemies (Same as above):the villians

Romance (Same as above):none yet  
Other-not dyslexic but is ADHD. and depressed abd has anxiety

Hobbies/Talents:best artist ever most realistic she draws and listens to music and reads

Anything I forgot:likes broccoli and strawberries that is all she can keep down and can only drink. water also she has unlimited money mortal every country all ancient money and change just by reaching into her hoodie pocket

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):if she opens up to you and you say hey she will say is for horses what's up. if you say hi she will say i am not. she loves play on words. and lots of people would pay to hear her voice


	34. Angelo Marcus Lopez Jr

Name: Angelo Marcus Lopez Jr. (after his mom's father) People call him Ice. His friends call him AJ and Marc. His siblings call him Marky. To annoy him his friends use his first name.

Age (Ages 12-18): Just turned 16.

Godly Parent: Erebos, Roman form of Erebus primordial god of Shadows and Darkness, consort of Nox.

Mortal Family: Marianna Lopez, mother, dead. Legacy of Khione.  
Rosalina Lopez, 8 year old sister. James Carson, step-dad, abusive. Daniel and Alexis Carson, 3 and 6, half siblings.

Hero or Villain: Either works...you can choose.

Appearance- 6'3, 206lbs of pure muscle. Athletic, lean, and muscular. Really built and cut. He doesnt have too much muscle, but its defined, toned and chisled. He takes pride in being fit. His build is like a cross between a body builder and MMA fighter. He is really intimidating. He also has tattoos. (On his left calf he has a drakon around the name Marianna in fancy script. On his right ribs he has Lopez with tribal designs. His left hip has Danny and Lexi in fancy script. His right forearm has an angel holding a rose with Rosalina under it in fancy script. He has the Camp Jupiter tattoo. On his upper back he has Romanus with wolves on either side. )

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): The sides are shaved and the middle is long and windswept and messy. His hair is obsidian black and has a dark blue streak.

Eye Color: Icy blue with black flecks.

Skin Tone: Sunkissed tan.

Facial Features: Angular, chisled, kind of like a statue and it fits him perfectly. Best feature is his smile...when he actually smiles genuinely.

Camp Clothes: black combat boots, black tactical pants, his black Roman armor his father gave to him(it is indestructable and lightweight) and sunglasses, black snake biteds, dog tags and black studs.(He wears a black spartan helm with dark blue plume when fighting)

Outside of camp Clothes:dark blue nike hightops, black jeans, a dark blue tank top and black leather jacket. Black stud earrings, , black snake bites, dog tags and sunglasses.

Formal Clothes: black vans, black jeans, black long sleeve dress shirt and a dark blue tie. Sunglasses and black studs and dog tags.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): rebellious, careless, trouble maker type, sarcastic, persuasive/charming, sly, witty/intelligent, laid back, intimidating/scary, funny, cold, serious, mature, loyal, protective, brave, confident, kind, gentle, stubborn/strong willed, polite/respectful, chivalris/well mannered, fierce, aggressive, tempermental, reluctant to trust people, and is the typical bad boy. Sometimes he acts cocky and arrogant to piss people off. (He has like a split personality, only his close friends and family see his good side- sometimes his girlfriends, he is a hopeless romantic and flirty, but he is definatly not a man wh*re.)

Likes: hunting, training, darkness, his sister, wolves, weapons, fighting, the cold, and the night.

Dislikes: People who think everyone is beneath them, light, day, unfaithful people, abusive people, bullies, bright things.

Fatal Flaw: doesn't trust people easily, rather be independent.

Fears: losing his sister, loved ones dying, his step-dad, being abused and tortured again, being powerless to save loved ones, fire.

Bio-

History: He was born and raised in Spain with his mom. She helped him learn and control his powers. When he was eight his dad came back and gave him his armor and when he was nine he had a little sister. They went out one night when Lycaon attacked and bit him. After they moved she met James and married him because he could support them and he masked their scents with his overuse of cologne. She also sent Angelo to camp. When Angelo was 11 they had Alexis and a few years later they had Daniel. His mom was murdered after Daniel was born. He ran away and took all his siblings to Camp and took care of them ever since.

Hometown: Barcelona, Spain.

How long have they been at camp?: 7 years.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): He was abused and yortured by his stepdad for protecting Rosalina. After he came to camp he paid him a visit and took the twins away from him and that lead his stepdad to kill his mom and blame him. He has minor powers of Khione's domains. He has a connection to wolves and can speak to them because when he was young Lycaon bit him. He has wolfish features like he can elongate his canines to 4 inches and his eyes turn red. He has enhanced strength, speed, agility, endurance and senses but he cannot shift into a wolf. He hates fire because he is a legacy of Khione and thats how his stepdad killed his mom; stabbing her and burning her alive.

Fighting-

Style:He can fight hand-to-hand because he trained in MMA. He is okay at archery, but fights best close combat with his twin shamshirs made of solidifyed darkness. He has more of a Roman fighting style, but he has a bit of Greek incorperated because Khione is Greek.

Weapon: His twin shamshirs Oblivion and Helix. A jack knife, throwing knives and a bow. He mainly uses his shamshirs unless he doesn't have them. Then he uses the knife and throwing knives. The bow is a last resort.

Strengths: close combat, hand to hand, fighting at night, quick thinking, his skills and senses are heightened.

Weaknesses: long range, fire, his temper, his family, he is weaker during the day and his powers exhaust him more.

Powers: manipulation of darkness and shadows, create things out of darkness and shadows, his wolf powers, minor control of temperature, control over ice and snow-kind of, stealth, speaking to wolves, he can heal himself at night using darkness and shadows.

Relationships-he has a close bond with all of his siblings. He hates his stepdad. He has a few friends, but a lot of enemies.

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):Anyone you chose...they have to be good hearted and patient and able to break down his walls.

Enemies (Same as above): You choose.

Romance (Same as above): A girl that won't take his shit, she can break down his walls, she isn't afraid to put him in his place.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: training, hunting, music and dancing.

Anything I forgot: He intimidates most people and barely shows his emotions. He has a scar from the mid point of his forehead, through his right eyebrow and his eye to just below his lower lip. His other scars are covered by his tattoos except one from his right shoulder to his left hip. It's jagged from the jack knife used and his stepdad was drunk. All from his stepdad.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):  
He tends to raise his right eyebrow at sexual, stupid, or funny things. When someone he pisses him off he flashes his canines and says,"Come at me."


	35. Jarren Day

Hey hope you like this character  
Name: Jarren Day  
Age (Ages 12-18):12  
Godly Parent:Apollo  
Mortal Family: none his mom and older sister died when he was young  
Hero or Villain:Hero  
Appearance-Brown hair and Hazel eyes tan skin athletic  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):short and messy  
Eye Color:Hazel  
Skin Tone:tan  
Facial Features:Happy and fun loving  
Camp Clothes:Camp t-shirt and black running shorts and golden Nikes  
Outside of camp Clothes:golden shirt with black running shorts and golden Nikes or golden shirt with black jeans and golden hightops  
Formal Clothes:black suit and golden tie with golden hightops  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):loves sports and plays QB on his middle school football team very nice although can get angered easily  
Likes: food, archery, football, and basketball  
Dislikes: the cold, darkness, and has stage fright which is very unusual for a child of Apollo  
Fatal Flaw:anger  
Fears:stage fright  
History:When he was 8 his mom and sister where killed by a hellhound he then ran and was found by a satyr and taken to camp when he was ten  
Hometown:Round Rock Texas  
How long have they been at camp? 2 years  
Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) he believes he killed his mom and sister because of what the mortals said on the news it said he had killed his sister and mom by firing two arrows into them he eventually can to believe this because he was young and couldn't really understand what was happening  
Fighting- long distance with a bow and arrow or up close with hunting knives  
Weapon:Sun gold bow and arrows that changes into two Sun gold hunting knives that come from a golden guitar pick and also changes into a guitar named Eleos (SunRay in Greek)  
Strengths:loves the sun  
Weaknesses:hates the cold  
Powers:Hunting senses and can tell prophesies and can tell if something is a truth or lie and has a sun tattoo on his left hand that shoots sunrays out of it can change into a raven and cause pain and plague as a singing voice that can mesmerize people is great at archery even better than the hunters as photokinesis and is great at basketball has pyrokinesis and has vitakinesis he is very intelligent he is and can fly which is unusual for a child of Apollo can make food and drink appear by clapping his hands can flame travel and can use Greek fire and heal with fire and fire does not hurt him  
Relationships-he loves his brothers and sisters but is shy with everyone else  
Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):will solace, Percy Jackson and Shannon Walker and his white pegasus named Owc (sunlight in Greek) or Sunlight  
Enemies (Same as above):A girl from the Ares cabin named Emily she and him hate each other and she loves to steal his bow he'll come very upset to Will cause she took it and he can't get it back  
Romance (Same as above):none  
Other-  
Hobbies/Talents:Loves singing and playing the acoustic guitar  
Anything I forgot:  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): I no you are but what am I is basically what he says to everyone


	36. Candy Brand

Name: Candy  
Age (Ages 12-18): 13  
Godly Parent: none, but apoolo gave her some of his power when she was young.  
Mortal Family: dad, James & mom, Cassie  
Hero or Villain: HERO!  
Appearance- dark hair  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): short, really rocker, one streak aqua  
Eye Color: piercing blue  
Skin Tone: pale white  
Facial Features: earings, grey rocker stars,  
Camp Clothes: Camp-Half Blood shirt, light blue cut off short short or black skinny jeans, black jean jacket, always had a pick in her pocket, faded blue converse or combat boots  
Outside of camp Clothes: same, but Beatles shirt  
Formal Clothes:  
Personality- 'yeah cool' ohh lets go do something dangerous! like jump of a cliff!  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): loves music, always tapping a tune, always one foot tapping to a beat, loves Beatles, Imagine Dragons, Mudford and sons, any classic rock (joan jett, Stray Cats, exc.)  
Likes:everything music  
Dislikes: Justin Bieber  
Fatal Flaw:never knows when to run  
Fears: fish (don't ask), yellow jacketrs,  
Bio- born February 19th, 2000, loves playing her drums and guitar. everything music, always has guitar picks, a set of drumsticks, and earbuds with her.  
History: grew up in Las Vegas  
Hometown: Vegas  
How long have they been at camp? 1 year  
Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Apollo once came up to her in a dream and said, "Yeah, you two will rock toghether!" & she technically isnt a daughter of Apollo but when she was young, Apollo gave her power that a demigod daughter of Apollo would have.  
Fighting- daggers  
Style: fight to the death, never run  
Weapon: two daggers, celestial bronze with leather handles  
Strengths: music makes her a stornger fighter,  
Weaknesses: organs  
Powers: nothing special (PLEASE SEE SECRETS!)  
Relationships- Likes Levi. they end up married 10 years later  
Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Levi! doesnt do well with others. (LEVI IS ANOTHER CREATED CHARACTER!)  
Enemies (Same as above): pretty ,uch everyone, no one likes her.  
Romance (Same as above): Levi Brand  
Other-  
Hobbies/Talents: music, guitar drums, singing  
Anything I forgot:  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):  
"Music is my Weapon" (her and Levi came up with it toghether.


	37. Phoenix Skywalker

Phoenix Skywalker

Alright, here goes! Age: 16 (And a half!). Godly Parent: Zeus. Mortal Family: Skywalkers, has a twin brother. Hero. Long blonde hair that is never not in a braid. Electric blue eyes. Skin tone: Tan. Facial features: Pretty and thin. Camp Clothes: T shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. Formal clothes: nice shirt and pants, but NEVER a dress. Personality: Likes to have fun, outgoing, and loves hanging out with her friends (She's in some of my stories, so you can see in more detail if you read it.) Likes: Flying, training, sword fighting. Dislikes: Kronos, Gaea, Stuck up Aphrodite kids. Fatal Flaw: Same as Percy, but inherited bad temper from Father. Fears: losing all of her friends/letting them down in an important moment. History: Helped save Olympus, was a modern day slave, Hera hates her. Hometown: Mos Eisley (I think that's how you spell it. Look up Anakin Skywalker's hometown on Google otherwise) Been at camp practically as long as Percy. Secret: Has wings. Fighting Style: More offensive then defensive. Weapon: Pin with a lightning bolt on it, turns into sword. Strengths: Lots of training, pretty strong. Weaknesses: If have to choose between friends and something else, always chooses friends. Friends: The Jackson Crew. Enemies: Kronos, Gaea. Romance: Boyfriend is Steve McGarrett, who is 17. Hobbies: Sings, sword fights, and reads/writes. Powers: Twists air currents, controls electricity, and can fly. Motto/ Sayings: Never leave a friend behind.  
I think that's it! Don't know if you are still accepting characters, but here you go.


	38. Hana Marie Williams

Name: Hana Marie Williams

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Family: Lisa Williams [mother], Derek Emison [stepfather], Kylie Eimison [half-sister]

Hero or Villain: Neutral, but has a soft spot for the villans

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Choppy, dark brown, goes just a little past her shoulders.

Eye Color: Large, clear, sea green.

Skin Tone: Sun tanned.

Facial Features: cute nose, nice cheekbones.

Camp Clothes: Camp t-shirt, loose jean shorts, or jeans and black convers.

Outside of camp Clothes: Green tanktop under a black cardigan/sweater and skinny jeans tucked into black hiking boots.

Formal Clothes: Black, white, and green, floral patterned sun-styled dress with a white cardigan and cute white flats.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Most importantly, she is very indecisive. And along with abandonment issues, she doesn't really trust people. She more of an introvert, although she can be bubbly with people she feels comfortable with. She has a bit of an issues with authority figures and authority in general. To people who don't know her, she can seem mean with her cold, snarky, sarcastic comments and odd sense of humor. She's also very loyal and protective of the people she likes, especially her friend, even if they don't like her back. She likes to know she's independent and in control without feeling to distant from other people. She's a bit of a kleptomaniac. She can be very stubborn and sometimes a bit intimidating. She can be listless or lazy though. Even though people kind of scare her in general, she likes to get to know other people without letting them get to know her. She tries to be patient even though she's very impatient, and she can be prone to bouts of anxiousness and mild panic attacks. On a random note, she's always physically cold.

Likes: the ocean, swimming, painting, music, reading what she can, sleeping, dreaming, baking.

Dislikes: Loud noises, heat, math, monsters, stupid people, people who think they're better than others, bananas, green peas, green beans, string beans, lima beans. Needles. She hates needles.

Fatal Flaw: She care too much about the people she cares for and is too loyal to them.

Fears: Failing, everything.

Bio-

History: She lived in California, moving around a lot until she was five and when she moved to Virginia for a couple of months and then to New York. Her mother never really beat her but verbally abused her a lot, telling her she wasn't good or smart enough until she started to believe it. Her mom and stepdad fight a lot and always threaten to leave each other. This is why she's really protective of her younger sister.

Hometown: Soledad, California

How long have they been at camp?  
3 years, since she was twelve.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)  
She cuts her self and she's a bit suicidal, nothing too dramatic though.

Fighting-

Style: Swift, agile and strategic rather than strength.

Weapon: Celestial bronze swords stepped to her side.

Strengths: Um...idk really...she's fast.

Weaknesses: She's not very physically strong even if she's fit.

Powers: Pretty much anything Percy can do.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Any one really since she likes to make friends.

Enemies (Same as above): People who are mean to people she likes.

Romance (Same as above): Any one really, doesn't matter much.  
Other-

Hobbies/Talents: She sings and sews and is pretty good at baking. She's quick to pick up accents.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):  
"Maybe..." or "We'll, see..."


	39. Jazmyn Drew Grande

Name: Jazmyn Drew Grande.  
Age:17  
Godly parent: Posiden  
Mortal famaily: mom:Syke Grande. Brother:Jordan Grande. Step-dad: Tyler Grande.  
Hero  
Hair:Black curly, usaly her waist.  
Eyes:Sea green.  
Skin tone:Tan. Sun kissed, but not too tan.  
Facial freatures: Up raise eyebrows. Some frekles. A scar from her right eye to her nose.  
Camp clothes: orange camp Half-Blood skinny jeans,not too skinny. Combat boots or converse and a superman hoodie.  
Outside of camp clothes: A Green Day shirt,band shirts. Black skinny jeans or any kinds.


	40. Dalia Dawson

Name: Dalia  
Age: 12  
Godly Parent: Vulcan  
Mortal Family: Mom (Lily)  
Hero or Villain: Hero  
Appearance- Asian  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Straight, super dark brown, goes couple inched past the shoulders  
Eye Color: Pitch Black  
Skin Tone: Tan (Kinda)  
Facial Features: Scar on neck, really noticeable  
Camp Clothes: camp jupiter shirt(of course) and beige, white, or blue shorts. White and purple sneakers  
Outside of camp Clothes: Same shorts, and graphic tees with a black lace jacket, and a green army hat.  
Formal Clothes: pale red starpless dress. It the front the length goes to her knees but in the back it goes to her ankles. It comes along with a pair of red heels.  
Personality- Geeky(only in ancient civilization and with coins), with a short temper( fights kids a lot)  
Likes: Ice cream(Mint chip) Reading/writing, the hunters of artemis( but she wants to see how it goes with boys before she joins. And PEWDIEPIE!  
Dislikes: Preps, Drew, and the dark  
Fatal Flaw: Can't swim  
Fears: Hellhounds( but later overcomes that fear and finally kills one  
History: Her mom was caring and worked at a animal shelter. Dalia was taken to camp after the minotaur crashed her mom's birthday party. Had a family friend die( Matt.)  
Hometown: Martinez, California ( This is not where I live. I just have a cousin there)  
How long have they been at camp? 3 months  
Secrets She's stolen a gun from her neighbors. ( only because she over heard that they were going to hunt for rabbits without a permit)  
Fighting- Fairly strong.  
Style:Sneaky  
Weapon: throwing knife (its a bracelet with a ruby on it. Presses ruby so it turns into throwing knifes. The bracelet is real silver)  
Strengths: Good aim  
Weaknesses: Can't kill any hellhounds( because they remind her of dogs even thought they always try to kill  
her.  
Powers:Fire abler like Leo  
Relationships-Single  
Friends: Shannon Walker( She's awesome!)  
Enemies: Hermes( always make her computer crash at times when she needs it most)  
Romance :Nobody  
Other- Braces and glasses, underweight, and roman( but somehow ended up at chb)  
Hobbies/Talents: Violin and capture the flag  
Motto/Sayings: Brofist!


	41. Theo (Theseus) Stark

Name: Theo (Theseus) Stark

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Family: Tim and Rachel Stark (Abandoned him at camp before he was one)

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Short, spiky, and blond

Eye Color: Green with a hint of gold.

Skin Tone: Tan

Facial Features: Medium sized nose, thin eyebrows, a little bit of facial hair

Camp Clothes: Camp T, jean shorts or just jeans, when cold wears camp jacket

Outside of camp Clothes: Has been raised at Camp. Doesn't get the chance to leave often, but when he does he wears jeans and t-shirts from concerts.

Formal Clothes: White button up shirt, green tie, and a black suit

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): He is trustworthy, smart, resourceful, and a natural born leader. He loves getting to know everyone. He is the first to introduce himself to a new camper and helps in any way possible to make them comfortable while at camp.

Likes: Stormy nights, camp fires and hanging out with friends. Also has an obsession with rock/metal music.

Dislikes: Liars and his mortal parents.

Fatal Flaw: Not believing in himself in battle.

Fears: Spiders, losing loved ones, and making Zeus angry with him.

Bio-

History: As soon as he was born Zeus claimed him as his and had his mortal parents take him to Camp Half-Blood immediately. He was raised by Chiron to know everything possible about the world and it's history.

Hometown: South Bend, Indiana

How long have they been at camp? All his life.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) He can make it storm when he is upset.

Fighting-

Style: Up close, but when he needs to step back he can keep a handle on things from afar too.

Weapon: A sword called "Saber" Celestial bronze and when fighting from far away he uses a bow called the light bow which produces it's own arrows.

Strengths: Hand to hand combat and strategizing

Weaknesses: Getting too close

Powers: Has the power to manipulate lightning at will.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Loves listening to music, hanging out with friends, and reading.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) "Have fun with that!"


	42. Alexander James

Name: Alexander James

Age (Ages 12-18):18

Godly Parent:Artemis

Mortal Family: Father: Thomas james

Hero or Villain:hero

Appearance- muscular more of a hunters build 5'9"

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):auburn shoulder length much like thor

Eye Color:silver

Skin Tone:tan

Facial Features:looks more like artemis with some of his father

Camp Clothes: the usual hunters gear cargo pant silver camp half-blood t-shirt and silver running shoes

Outside of camp Clothes:silver jacket leather black skinny jeans and black v-neck t-shirt and black jordans

Formal Clothes:silver suit black dress shoes and shirt

Personality- kind caring loyal and at some point much like his mother

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): alex is a kind person helps the old defends the weak and rescues demi-gods in danger if a demi-goddess his personality becomes like artemis and he kills the man responsible for hurting a girl

Likes:hunting, archery, sword fighting

Dislikes: arrogance in people that thinks they are above others

Fatal Flaw: loyalty & pride

Fears: none other than losing his friends and family

Bio-born 12/25/1992 artemis had been roaming the city when she met his father thomas they fell in love because he hunts and can shoot a bow and arrow with great accuracy thomas is a clear sighted mortal

History:ran away at the age of seven when his dad died from an orphanage ( if you want the rest i'll pm it im not sure on what else

Hometown: rosewood pennsylvania

How long have they been at camp? since the age of 8

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)can shift into any wild animal a power gifted to him by artemis

Fighting- martial arts (all types)

Style: martial arts (all types) kendo (sword fighting) greek, roman, and a little norse will get extremely up close and personal before going afar

Weapon: bow and arrow, hunting knives, and dual katanas

Strengths: bow and arrow (anything artemis can use)

Weaknesses: his loved ones

Powers: can shift into any animal of the wild

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Theo son of Zeus

Enemies (Same as above): has yet to be discovered

Romance (Same as above): has yet to be discovered


	43. Eric Shaun Dash

Name: Eric Shaun Dash

Age (Ages 12-18): 12

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Gabrielle Elizabeth Coll, step sister. Shauna Lorainne Dash-Coll, mom. Daniel Mark Coll. Beth Danielle Dash, sister, deceased.

Hero or Villain: hero

Appearance-

Hair: dirty blonde, shortish(not like a buzz cut, it has some length) bangs curl slightly, but rest of hair is straight.

Eye Color: blue

Skin Tone: paleish, i really am not good at describing skin color

Facial Features: umm... Hes cute? He still has some childish features to his face, like his cheeks are still a little chubby and his eyes are kinda big.

Camp Clothes: a normal camp shirt, with jeans or , depending on the weather. Black and white beat up sneakers.

Outside of camp Clothes: A shirt with a creeper from minecraft surrounded by s's, same pants as camp and shoes.

Formal Clothes: a button up grey and red plaid shirt, with a clip on red tie and black jeans. Dress shoes.

Personality-

Personality:Eric is immature. He laughs at farts, and is always making cheesy jokes. He is a happy-go-lucky type of kid, and makes lots of minecraft references in his talking. He asks LOTS of questions and is never satisfied with a Yes or No. Around people he doesnt trust, he is shy and withdrawn, saying very few words.

Likes: minecraft, running, asking questions, sword fighting

Dislikes: Girly stuff, people telling him to shut up, hand to hand combat, most vegtables.

Fatal Flaw: He cant stay out of people buisness and asks to many questions, which can aggravate ememys and piss of lots of people

Fears: losing everyone he loves, death, and heights

Bio-

History: Eric was born in Sparks, Nevada along with his twin sister, Beth. He grew up in the city with his single mom, who started dating Daniel when Eric and Beth were five. At seven, their mom remarried and suddlenly they had a younger sister who was two and a new father. Eric and Beth noticed that Gabrielle was getting all the attention, and ran away. They were found by the hunters of Artemis who didnt want any thing to do with Eric, but let him in because of Beths wishes. They tried to get her to join, but she kindly declined. Artemis gave her a backpack with supplies and a map to camp half blood. The two set off, but right at the base of the hill they were ambushed by a dracenae. Eric was injured, and Beth defended him, but was killed. Enraged, eric killed the dracenae and cried over his sister. Other demigods found him and brought them in. Beth was given a burial, and ever since Eric has been at camp. He was claimed by hermes right after his sisters funeral.

Hometown: Sparks, Nevada

How long have they been at camp?: five years

Secrets: he acts all happy and stuff to hide his depression from his sisters death.

Fighting-

Style: Get it over quickly

Weapon: a sword

Strengths: sword fighting, close combat and quick fighting

Weaknesses: slow drawn out fights, hand to hand combat.

Powers: he can run super fast, and is good at pranks

Relationships-

Friends: pretty much everyone in camp

Enemies: scetchy people

Romance: i dont care, but a girl preferably

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: video games, sword fighting, running

Anything I forgot:mmmmm nope

Motto/Sayings: Keep calm and be happy


	44. Anna Caldwell

Name: Anna Caldwell

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family: An uncle (who she calls by his name, Joshua.) and his son who is her younger cousin. (Louis.) She loves them both, but she thinks they get in her way a lot.

Hero or Villain: Hero.

Appearance- .

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): She has short blonde hair that is in the style of a pixie cut.

Eye Color: Classic Athena grey.

Skin Tone: A light tan.

Facial Features: Her features are circular and her nose is thin.

Camp Clothes: She believes that looser is the best, and wears a big camp t shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Along with her "lucky" purple sneakers.

Outside of camp Clothes: She has a collection of old t shirts from all the different events she's attended that she loves to wear. Along with shorts.

Formal Clothes: A simple blue dress that was at the back of her closet. She loved to wear dresses, but she never really got the opportunity too.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Active, Adventurous. She loves to have friends, and trusts people quickly. Clever and fast, she loves to race and never knows when to stop. She can be anxious and bold, and can never be sure when to stop a joke or insult. She can be crafty and people wont know theyre tricked intill a few days later. She hates people that take all the spot light, and people that seem a bit "too nice." She is extremely loyal and will attack anybody who touches her friends.

Likes: She loves to draw and paint. Her dyslexia gets in the way of her love of learning, but she will listen to anybody that is willing to tell her a fact. She loves to hike and run, and brags about her being a champion track star at her school.

Dislikes: Anything to do with quiet and slow. She likes her things being fast. She hates writing and refuses to do it. Anything to do with video games she tries to avoid too.

Fatal Flaw: Extreme Ambition. She seeks power even if she cant get it.

Fears: Darkness. Arachnophobia. Seeing someone die.

Bio-

History: After her mother died of cancer when she was 3, Anna had to move in with her uncle. Because she has no memories of her mother, she is fine with living with him. Her uncle is a kind man, but super loud (even for her) and a little too pushy. Because of his job as a doctor, their household as always been stable. She always got what she wanted but she never truly wanted much. Her cousin is an annoying little brat. Hes always going through her stuff and saying mean things. Although hers rude, she cant help to love him.  
She has been enrolled in about 10 schools throughout her whole life. Bad things happen when shes around so nobody ever seemed to want to hang out with her. Even though shes very wise and intelligent, her grades fail because of her writing skill.  
She made her way to camp half blood at the age of 13 and has been a year rounder ever since. Shes known by many people, and has a goal to memorize everybody's name.

Hometown: Nevada,

How long have they been at camp?: Since age 13.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): Shes not as confident as she appears, and inside hates herself. She thinks that shes annoying and nobody truly wants her around. She also misses her mother deeply, and wishes she had been around for all her accomplishments.

Fighting-d.

Style: She goes for a more swing tactic then stab. She tries to get low to the ground.

Weapon: She enjoys fighting with her sturdy sword. Her sword is named STHENOS (strength) after the apparent integrity

Strengths: Running, Sword play. Recovering from a hit. High pain tolerance and speed. Clever.

Weaknesses: Brute strength. She can lose focus easily.

Powers: Just her mind and her training.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): (Can I tell you later? I wanna pick someone youd be okay with.

Enemies (Same as above): (( Up there.)

Romance (Same as above): (( Up there)

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Art. She loves to draw and is quite good at it.

Anything I forgot: Shes very tall, and is teased for it.

Motto/Sayings: She constantly calls peoples idiots. She slips it into basic conversations, and doesnt even know it.


	45. Emily Benton

Name: Emily Benton

Age (Ages 12-18): 14

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Mother that looks just like her, and older brother who knows of the gods and helps out on quests.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Brownish-black. Chopped off all her hair because 'It was in the way'.

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Fair

Facial Features: Impish smile, clear eyes that are always looking for exapes.

Camp Clothes: Always wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

Outside of camp Clothes: Same thing.

Formal Clothes:Long black dress that has a slit down the side that allows for running

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Very smart, but keeps to herself. Only talked to her best friends, Dakota and Adian. Sneaky, dosnt participate in pranks.

Likes: Snooping, braking into things but not taking anything, pecan pie.

Dislikes: Pranks, rich aristocrats.

Fatal Flaw: To selfless. Wants to help so much, she doesn't help herself.

Fears: Getting caught.

Bio-

History: Stayed at home until she was 13 when monsters started to attack. Then her and her 18 year old brother left home to protect their mother. They then traveled for about 2 months until one day Emily broke into a billionaires house and stole millions of dollars worth of jewels, sold them, bought food, and gave it all to the homeless. After several more heists she was caught and the government recruited her and her brother unwillingly. She worked for them for 6 months before breaking out and running with her brother to Camp Half-Blood.

Hometown: Washington D.C

How long have they been at camp? 1 year

Secrets: No one knows that her and her brother are on the run from the government, that her brother works for Camp now playing the man who 'owns' it to trick mortals.

Fighting-

Style: Quickly moving in and strategically slashing her opponents arms, legs, face and chest

Weapon: Small knives hidden all around her body, and if needed, any bladed weapon.

Strengths: Speed and silence.

Weaknesses: her recovery time is bad, if she is hit bad enough, she flees.

Powers: the ability to unlock (Almost) anything with just her hand.

Relationships-

Friends: Dakota, Daughter of Hades who is very secluded and was raised at Camp, and Adian, son of Aether (god of light, air, and the atmosphere) who is the Camps golden boy, and her brother Darrin.

Enemies: Adian (after he turns) and Rebecca, daughter of Zeus.

Romance: Quintin, grandson of Hades, son of Hephaestus, after Noel dies and he finaly lets her go.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Breaking into rich and greedy peoples houses, stealing from them and using the cash to help the poor.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings: ...

She is from my Wattpad book, The Other Camp, which can be found at:

story/5282201-the-other-camp


	46. Alexandra Night

Name: Alexandra Night  
Age (Ages 12-18): 17  
Godly Parent: Artemis  
Mortal Family: James Night  
Hero or Villain: Hero  
Appearance-  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): She has long silver/black hair that is either in a brad or in a ponytail.  
Eye Color: Silver/deep dark blue  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Facial Features: She looks like Artemis with her hair but her blue eyes come from her father and silver from her mother. She has an athletic figure.  
Camp Clothes: Camp-Half Blood Shirt and short pants and sneakers.  
Outside of camp Clothes: Hunters Outfit  
Formal Clothes: A silver dress that goes up to her mid calf and sleeveless.  
Personality-  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Alexandra or Alexis is a short tempered girl and sarcastic. She doesn't take crap from anyone at all. But she is also loyal nad and caring to the ones she cares about of strangers who need help. Alexandra has a strong character, she is independent and do things on her own. Alexandra doesn't give much for a guy really. She thinks they are stupid males and need to know that girls can do their own thing.  
Likes: She likes to sword fight and archery. Food. Animals, and thinking.  
Dislikes: Males, Ignorance, Arrogance, And Barbie Dolls.  
Fatal Flaw: Anger  
Fears: She fears that she is not good enough for her immortal parent at all.  
Bio-  
History: Alexandra's father died when she was 4. She ran away before people could find her and ended up in the forest. For a year she could survive before a group of girls found her. It was the Hunter of Artemis. They took her to Camp HAlf-Blood not knowing she was Artemis' Daughter.  
Hometown: Boston  
How long have they been at camp? Since she was a little girl.  
Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): She is not suppose to be alive thus having Artemis blessing her to use the elements to her advantage (If you get what I mean) (So basically she could control the elements)  
Fighting-  
Style: She doesn't have a style her style is whatever-works-and-along-I-am-not-dead is fine with her.  
Weapon: Bow and Arrow or Sword  
Strengths: Being a Hunter, like knowing the skills to survive and hunt in battle or in her everyday life.  
Weaknesses: She cares too much to other people even she hates them.  
Powers: She can control the elements.  
Relationships-  
Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): N/A  
Enemies (Same as above): N/A  
Romance (Same as above): N/A  
Other-  
Hobbies/Talents: She likes going into the woods a lot. Write, listen to music when she can and read.  
Anything I forgot: She doesn't show weakness. Her favorite animal is the Dragon. And she loves elves. And feels at peace in the wild.  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "You don't say?" this is sarcastic and when some states the obvious or when someone something she already know.


	47. Aurelia Riley Belle Summers

Name: Aurelia "Riley" Belle Summers

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Jeanne Summers (mom), Dean Thomas (step-father), Alexander Thomas (step-brother), Xavier Thomas-Summers (half-brother).

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance- Smooth features, almond shaped eyes, slim/athletic figure.

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Curly, orange-gold, reaches her waist.

Eye Color: Blue-green rimmed with gold.

Skin Tone: Fair.

Facial Features: Always smiling with bright eyes and hair brushed out of her face, small nose and thin eyebrows.

Camp Clothes: White long sleeved shirt under her CHB shirt, ripped jeans shorts, and white flats. With a bronze anklet that makes her run faster from her Uncle Hermes.

Outside of camp Clothes: Pink and gold striped tank top with a silver anchor on it, skinny jeans, and pink flats. Sometimes she wears her anklet and lucky pink baseball cap. (The Aphrodite cabin talked her into liking pink.)

Formal Clothes: A silver and green spaghetti strap dress that goes down to her knees, white flats.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is trustworthy, funny, and has a great heart. She loves meeting new people and likes helping other people with their personal problems. If anything, she loves being friendly.

Likes: Listening to music, swimming, being under the sun, and helping the Demeter cabin with their gardening.

Dislikes: Silence, girly girls, rain, thinking about her past or worrying about her future.

Fatal Flaw: Indecisive.

Fears: Being completely alone.

Bio-

History: Riley lived in Beverly Hills until she was twelve when her mom flew her to New York to me her mother's boyfriend and his son. At first, Riley and Dean couldn't stand each other. But after a while they turned into frenemies. When they became brother and sister, that's when Riley's new family was first attacked. Thinking she would only risk her family's life by staying with them, she packs and moves to live with her grandmother. Her grandmother told her about Camp Half-Blood and her father, Apollo when she turned thirteen. She gave Her grandma drove her to Half Blood-Hill in the rain while it was thundering and lightning was flashing. Granny was driving like she was hot on hell. Of course, they had to be chased by a cyclops. Before Riley saw her granny die, grandma gave her the anklet and a pair of golden rings. (Matching gold knives). The rest is up to you!

Hometown: Beverly Hills, California.

How long have they been at camp? Since she was 13.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)- Can manipulate any form of light around her.

Fighting- Usually prefers long-distance with how and arrow but pretty good with a dagger.

Style: Target range.

Weapon: Bow and arrow/dagger.

Strengths: Hand to hand combat.

Weaknesses: Sort of short temper, hates standing still

Powers: Has a gift/curse that when she sings she can force anyone to do anything. Almost like charmspeak.

Relationships- Single, thanks for asking.

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Emily Benton, Eric Dash, Anna Cadwell, Theo Stark, the gang.

Enemies (Same as above): Alexandra Knight, Alexander James, liars, "perfect people".

Romance (Same as above): Theo Stark

Other- Nope.

Hobbies/Talents: Singing, playing the guitar, and dancing.

Anything I forgot: Usually has a sarcastic tone.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): Work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt and dance like no one's watching.


	48. John Brown

:John Brown  
17  
Father: Helios  
Mom: Julia Brown  
Is a Hero  
Hair: messy and blond, a little above his eyebrows  
Eyes: Blue, but as in blue fire, gold when angry or excited  
Skin: Caucasian  
Facial features: Prankster look  
Camp clothes: Camp shirt, gym shorts  
Normal clothes: T shirt, gym shorts  
What formal clothes?  
Personality: Always joking, hates bullies, a prankster,serious when he has to  
be, kind, caring, loyal, and honest. Also protective and brave. He is stupidly  
smart.  
Likes: Jokes, food, competitions, and more food  
Dislikes: Bullies, jerks, and over popular people.  
Fatal flaws: His temper and his pride.  
Fears: Nothing, except creepy pastas.  
Short bio: He was bullied, but ended up sending the bullies to the hospital  
after a fight.  
Hometown: Fairbanks Alaska  
At camp: 5 years  
Secret: His sister has cancer  
Fighting style: Greek  
Weapon: A sword made of molded Greek fire. Also has Greek fire armor.  
Strengths Smart brave and strong.  
Weaknesses: His temper  
Powers: Fire control and resistance. Also naturally strong.  
Friends: You decide.  
Enemies: Bullies.  
Relationships: You decide  
Hobbies: Reads, a lot.  
Other crap: In shape, but heavy.  
Motto: why the neck not  
Sayings: well okay then, after random things.


	49. Grace Higgins

Name: Grace Higgins

Age (Ages 12-18): 14

Godly Parent: Hebe

Mortal Family: David Higgins, never had a good relationship, refuses to go home

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Wildly curly coppery brown, to the shoulder

Eye Color: Bright green

Skin Tone: fairly pale, can't tan easily

Facial Features: wide forehead, straight nose, flat ears, cupid's bow lips

Camp Clothes: CHB tee, white-wash shorts, barefoot

Outside of camp Clothes: Blouses, light-wash shorts, flip-flops

Formal Clothes: white Grecian sundress, flip-flops

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Talkative, extremely verbal, brilliantly smart, moody, short-tempered, hyper, twitchy, easily nervous, extremely cocky, likes to quote music, sticks up for the underdogs, doesn't take crap from anybody, hipster, a little paranoid, loyal

Likes: Indie Rokk, Broadway, books, writing, running, talking, debates, head-banging,

Dislikes: pop, people who are know-it-alls, who question her, bullies

Fatal Flaw: arrogance

Fears: planes, spiders, storms

Bio-

History: Had a monster-free life till fourteen, frequently bullied at school, few (but close) friends, smart, teacher's pet. She tends to hide in her music. Father and her clashed, so the moment she found out about CHB she ran away and will never go back

Hometown: somewhere in Northern NJ

How long have they been at camp? First summer

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): Her grandmother was a child of Athena, so she has other demigod blood in her. You can create other things

Fighting-

Style:Wit, mind-over-matter still freaking good with a sword though

Weapon: Beatis, The Blessed One in Latin, Three feet of obsidian/ celestial bronze sword

Strengths: speed, mental

Weaknesses: physical strength

Powers: power to make people age

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): You can choose

Enemies (Same as above): ^

Romance (Same as above): She's quite boy-crazy (from her mother) ^

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Tends to mumble music everywhere (you can check with me for lyrics if you want), can be quite annoying, extremely loyal, cannot sing  
she can write reaaaally well

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): Hell yeah!


	50. Diana Lily

Name: Diana Lily

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: James Lily

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance- Denim Shorts and Working boots. Plus camp T. Hunched shoulders, Athletic Looking

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Wavy, Red, shoulders

Eye Color: Grass Green

Skin Tone: tan

Facial Features: Thin Eyebrows, Monkey arms

Camp Clothes: T shirt and Shorts

Outside of camp Clothes: Red t, Denim Jacket. Jeans

Formal Clothes: White Lace dress with Red Trim

Personality- Funny, playful, usually always with friends

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes: Nice people, Strawberries

Dislikes: Mean People, Ares Cabin.\

Fatal Flaw: Talking, she can accidentally give things away

Fears: Giants, Cyclops. Tartarus

Bio-

History: Came from a small town with her dad

Hometown: Alamance County, NC

How long have they been at camp? 2 years

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She hides her emotions, where later on she will over think the smallest things

Fighting-

Style: Up close

Weapon: dagger-Hypatia-Υπατια meaning Supreme

Strengths: Someone by her side, Pep talks

Weaknesses: Being surrounded.

Powers: Branch Growing

Relationships- ...

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): ...

Enemies (Same as above):...

Romance (Same as above):...

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Scrapbooking, Growing

Anything I forgot: ...

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) "The strongest, May not be the Best"


	51. (Crystal Telly) Nicki Yeo

Name:(Crystal Telly) Nicki Yeo

Nicknames: Ni (for a long time ago)

Age (Ages 10-18): 16

Godly Parent: Nemesis

Mortal Family:Never knew them was killed in a car accident and had been in an orphan ever since

Hero or Villain: could go either way, you know revenge its everything XD

Appearance- like to be alone a lot and is nice to girls only she has a chain belt which-wait I don't get this question

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): black goes right pass her shoulders

Eye Color: she wears brown contact lenses because her eyes change from dark black to blood red constantly cuz of her powers

Ethnicity: you can choose that :)

Body Build (Size, weight, height, etc.): ... *stares at you* she's fit enough you choose height is 6''1 uh.. howdou do the height.

Skin Tone: light brown I guess

Facial Features: looks bored a lot and looks very evil when she is mad

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: none

Camp Clothes: black leather jacket any dark color t-shirt any color jeans with her chain-belt thingy ...XD

Outside of camp Clothes: same

Formal Clothes: you can choose she never had to so she doesn't have any

PJ's: white -tshirt and black shorts

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): very off center doesn't like talking to people a lot but when she does shes nice but to boys she is cold as ice she hates men, she like to be alone lots of times cuz of her flaw

Likes: she does likes some girly things likes dark clothes,being alone, other people with shy personality

Dislikes: men, bright colors, bright personality (hates people like that) pretty much in general people

Fatal Flaw: always alone can never have some one with her

Fears: people leaving her that's why she does not like to make friends they always end up doing that.

Bio- she has the history of killing a lot of people she had to change her name and style cuz she is wanted in a lot of places

History: One day she bumped into a demigod at the mall and noticed that she and her friend ( Thom) was a half blood one thing came to another an Nicki had to kill him and he was the first and last person to make a contract with her. and Chiron came later on in the day to take her away from the orphanage.

Hometown: she was so little back then she skipped from town to town she doesn't know.

How long have they been at camp? 2 years

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer? year round

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?  
her eyes and how her powers the more she gains the more of a burden it is when she is in battle, and about Thom and how she got her chain.

Fighting- she can fight either way

Style: ?

Weapon: she can use anything as a weapon

Magical Items: her chain belt that  
turns electrical in battle mode  
Strengths: ?

Weaknesses:?

Powers: she can use any power from before battles and when your in battle with her she can use it to against you she can share her powers to but only through a contract the way how she take ur powers in battle she can see the line of thread that connects to u then she uses her chain to zap it out since she is Nemisis's kid the effect doubles

Relationships- none Thom was the first and last he was the son of Demeter so one her first powers was from him

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):  
don't know yet  
Enemies (Same as above):  
everyone is an enemy to her  
Romance (Same as above):  
none  
Other-

Hobbies/Talents: she likes to sing?


	52. Alex Pisc

Name: Alex Pisc

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Zues ( I took 5 quizes about my godly parent i got 4 zues 1 Hermes

Mortal Family: 1 mom a stepdad (but hes cool)

Hero or Villain: Hero (duh)

Appearance- 6,3 and is big boned

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Spiked in the front , Brown , Short

Eye Color: Blue Gold

Skin Tone: In between Pale and Tan (so just... White-ish?)

Facial Features: Uh looks like a boxer (not sure what to put)

Camp Clothes: T-shirt with normal jeans (not baggy or skinny)

Outside of camp Clothes: same

Formal Clothes: Suit and Tie (hates tux's)

Personality- Strong , Quiet, Loyal and Observant but Has a wild side

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Just watches and learns , will spring a joke in the right type of moment, is also fiercely loyal and romantic and if gets drunk gets down right crazy .

Likes: To think , Sometimes party , To improve myself , Beat the shit out of Ares kids ;) , Listen to music (Chillstep fyi most relaxing shit ever) , Comedy and Action movies, Loves science (like chemistry) ,

Dislikes: People that treat others as lessors, Rock music , Social Studies , People that wont take things seriously

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty and Self Sacrafice

Fears: Getting Lost at sea (Like jaws and deep blue sea) and Shadows

Bio- Named after Alexander the great the Greek conqueror .

History: Growing up as a kid he never realized his Dad was really his step dad but at age 10 his mother told him because she thought he was ready, He wasnt after she told him he started leaning more towards friends then family and if he was home just sat in his room , think and listen to relaxing music.

Hometown: Norman , Oklahoma

How long have they been at camp? Just got there

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) ( last part lol) He secretly reads because of everyone thinks he is the dumb jock type. Trusts friends more then family because you earn their trust and are not born into it.

Fighting- He uses his whole body as a weapon . (Guerrilla Fighting)

Style: He mixes styles and prefers to stab then slash and will kick , punch and headbutt too

Weapon: Prefers a sword, is ok with a dagger and sucks with bows

Strengths: Is very strong and knows how to handle himself (unlike most tall guys he makes sure to defend his legs), Can wrestle and box.

Weaknesses: If you get him mad enough he will fly into a rage going all attack and not as much defense ( Strength and Weakness) Will sacrifice himself for hostages.

Powers: Controls storms isn't as much about flying (like Jason) more about controlling storms and lightning  
Can wind go up too 130 mph.

Relationships- Prefers girls that can think for them selves and are strong (Daughters of Athena)

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): can get a long with most people

Enemies (Same as above): The bad guys (of course) Ares cabin and Most (Actual) Hermes kids.

Romance (Same as above): Most likely someone likes Annabeth or Piper.

Other- ...

Hobbies/Talents: Reading , Basketball and flying airplanes

Anything I forgot: Loves Leading

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) Roses are Red , Violets are blue , I came for the Ass , So did you ( I had to put that sorry)


	53. Alethea Nightingale

Name: Alethea Nightingale

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent:Poseidon

Mortal Family: Aurora Nightingale who is one of the poor people of Greece

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): dark brown ( looks black)

Eye Color: stormy green

Skin Tone: Mediterranean

Facial Features: she has an oval like heard shape (not over done) and is very tall and skinny she is about 5"8"

Camp Clothes: either skinny jeans or shorts and the camp short or a tank top

Outside of camp Clothes: any kind if clothes but dresses, skirts,and short shorts

Formal Clothes: depends on the occasion

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes: reading books (in the Greek language) swimming, her country Greece, music, and sports like soccer and volleyball.

Dislikes: those who think that they are better than people and bullies

Fatal Flaw:short temper

Fears: losing her family

Bio-

History: she and her mother love in Athens, Greece and her mother met Poseidon when he visited Greece once. She is a clear-sited mortal and that caught his attention and also her love of the water caught his attention. They are both poor and even Alethea had to get a job when she was 13. Her mother taught her about the gods and how to survive against monsters since she was little. Her mother never knew about Camp Halfblood, because Poseidon was called to Olympus before he could tell her

Hometown: Athens, Greece

How long have they been at camp? 5 years.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) that her mother is a princess of Greece, but she ran away and chose to be a commoner

Fighting-

Style: she can do any kind of karate and any sort of sword fighting

Weapon: her sword "Choreftis" which in Greek means dancer, her silver daggers, and her bow "Eftheía" which means straight in Greek

Strengths: she can fight good anywhere and is strong

Weaknesses: she is not as fast as others

Powers: control of water in any forms and can speak to horses and is healed by water. She can form the water into weapons but is not thorough with storms

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): anyone at Camp Halfblood

Enemies (Same as above): All that are evil

Romance (Same as above):no one yet

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: singing and writing

Anything I forgot: she is a good listener

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate). "Everyone's weird in their own little way"

N


	54. Levi Elizabeth Collins

Name: Levi Elizabeth Collins

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Family: Mother: Melissa Collins, step-father: Michael York, step-sisters: Deanna and Nina York.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Magenta red hair, falls mid-back, wavy/curly.

Eye Color: Onyx black.

Skin Tone: Olive colored skin.

Facial Features: High-cheekbones and upturned eyebrows.

Camp Clothes: Black shorts, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, gray converse, and black nerd glasses.

Outside of camp Clothes: Rock/Punk/Metal band t-shirts, black skinny jeans, a gray beanie and black combat boots, with black eyeliner and black nail polish.

Formal Clothes: A sleeveless black vintage dress with a billowy skirt and a chiffon overlay.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is loyal and kind, but very sarcastic and bitchy at times. She aspires to fulfill the needs of everyone, so she doesn't realize how much it's hurting her. She holds grudges, especially against her father and Apollo because Hades told Apollo to put her in his cabin during the Second Titan War, and she didn't fit in with them. She's extremely witty and tells people off when she wants to. Overall, she is her own person who doesn't give a damn about what others think of her.

Likes: Music (Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Pierce the Veil, etc) reading, writing, the dark, black nail polish, her drum set, and her iPod that the Hephaestus cabin made for her (monster-proof)

Dislikes: Glitter, brightness, shiny objects, the color pink, anything sparkly, bullies, people fighting for the wrong side.

Fatal Flaw: Holding grudges against others.

Fears: She is irrationally afraid of snakes and scorpions.

Bio-

History: She lived in Manhattan with her mother, until her mom met her step-father, and they moved to Long Island, and then she found out she was a demigod, and she goes to camp during the summer. She doesn't get along with her step-siblings, twins Deanna and Nina, though she likes her step-dad.

Hometown: Manhattan, New York.

How long have they been at camp? Since Percy's third year. She was put in the Apollo cabin so she wouldn't attract attention.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): Her favorite band of all time is Green Day.  
She is writing her own novel.  
Her favorite color is black.  
She likes Connor Stoll.

Fighting-

Style: Greek.

Weapon: A two-foot Stygian Iron sword that is midnight black and has the word 'σκοτάδι' or darkness in English engraved on the hilt.

Strengths: She's okay with a bow-and-arrow since she was in the Apollo Cabin for three years, but she is the best with a sword.

Weaknesses: When someone starts insulting her friends, she can become vulnerable.

Powers: She can make a room go completely black, shadow-travel, and control hellhounds.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Anyone good.

Enemies (Same as above): Anyone bad. Aurelia "Riley" Belle Summers because she is a daughter of Apollo, and Anderson Sharpe because he is a son of Apollo.

Romance (Same as above): She likes Connor Stoll.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: She can play every Green Day song on the drums, she can read very fast for dyslexic person, and she can write with her feet.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) 'Oh geez, I can't remember a time I was sarcastic.'  
Hope you pick her! :)


	55. Anderson Sharpe

Name: Andre (Anderson Sharpe)

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: His mother Catherine Sharpe, his mom's twin brother Marshall Sharpe, his younger cousin (Marshall's son) Sam who died 3 years ago at the age of 7

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Wavy brown hair

Eye Color: blue

Skin Tone: pale

Facial Features: Roman nose, nice smile, thick eyebrows, acne on his forehead

Body Features: Tall (6"1), wide shoulders, strong arms but medium abs, ridiculously big feet and hands

Camp Clothes: Summer - orange CHB t-shirt, shorts, flip flops  
Rest of the year – orange CHB t-shirt, jeans, black Converse, sometimes a brown leather jacket

Outside of camp Clothes: jeans, black Converse, black polo, expensive watch he got from his uncle

Formal Clothes: black suit, no tie (hates ties because of his fear of asphyxiation)

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): He has a really good sense of humor and is very smart. He makes fun of himself a lot and doesn't mind if other people make fun of him. He really likes to write poetry and songs and has a really low singing voice that the girls love (but of course he's trying to impress the boys, not the girls – see below). Has a slightly ridiculous vocabulary and uses unnecessarily long words without realizing. His favorite class was always English even though he has serious ADHD. (No dyslexia.) Andre is really good at making people feel better and cheering them up because he knows what it's like to be down.

Likes: Queen, cheesecake, puns, superheroes, lava lamps (he has one in next to his bed at camp), the sound of rain

Dislikes: opera (he claims it physically hurts his ears), spinach, homophobic people, bullies, the color yellow, the word "fag", Lois Lane in the Superman movies because he thinks she is really wimpy

Fatal Flaw: Weak mind – He doubts himself because he has trouble identifying what is real and what's not when gods like Janus or whatever try to play tricks with him. Because of this, he has low self-confidence and is emotionally empathic, meaning it pains him to see people in pain. He does not have a "tough" mind.

Fears: Asphyxiation (recurring dreams about drowning, being choked, etc.)

Bio-

History: Andre's little cousin Sam is 5 years younger than him and they're practically like brothers. Unfortunately, when Sam is 6 and Andre is 11, Sam gets cancer and dies a year later. Andre's mom puts him in therapy for a year after that but he skips every session and begs the therapist not to tell his mom or uncle. All through middle school, he was really short and was bullied a lot. Over the summer when he was fourteen (last year), he grew a foot and started protecting the younger kids from the bullies. He was kicked out of school after accidentally knocking the bully into a science experiment while they were fighting and destroying thousands of dollars worth of equipment and giving the bully a mysterious second-degree burn in the process (because he is a son of Apollo he can get literally really hot when he's angry or embarrassed or whatever). His mom decided to send him to Camp Half-Blood that summer so he'd learn the truth.

Hometown: Chicago

How long have they been at camp? Just since he was kicked out at the end of last year (freshman year). He's going to stay there for as long as possible.

Secrets: He's gay, but has already told Alexandra Night (if that's OK with the creator) because she has no problem with people being gay and can keep secrets.

Fighting-

Style: Defensive, waits for a good opening and takes it.

Weapon: Basic celestial bronze sword with a gold hilt wrapped in leather that has a gold ball at the bottom. When you press the gold ball, it turns into a gold ring with a similar ball that you press to turn it back into a sword.

Strengths: Really strong in hand-to-hand combat because of his strong arms and because he took self-defense lessons to protect himself. Very good with his sword.

Weaknesses: Really, really, really bad with a dagger. He has no idea what to do with it.

Powers: He's a son of Apollo, so he can give people minor burns just by touching them (learns to control this so he can do it whenever he wants, and not just when he's mad). Also, though he doesn't realize this until later, he can project his voice so it can sound like it's coming from everywhere (also an Apollo trait).

Relationships-

Friends: Andre gets along with everybody really well. He doesn't really consider Alexandra Night a friend but he feels he can trust her.

Enemies: He doesn't hate anybody, mainly due to his empathic tendencies (see Fatal Flaw).

Romance: Has a minor crush on Alex Pisc but doesn't tell anybody and eventually they're good friends and he gets over him. That's it.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Really good at writing poetry and songs and singing (he has a really deep voice). He's also really good at cheering people up.

Motto/Sayings: Whenever someone says something obvious, he says "No shit, Sherlock."


	56. Addison Brooklyn Carter

Name: Addison Brooklyn Carter

Nicknames: Addie (preferred)

Age (Ages 10-18): 15

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family: Angelica Runger-Carter (step-mother) Stephan Carter (father) Leslie Erasden (foster sister)

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Its a very light brown, almost blonde, that it super curly, Very frizzy also. It goes to about her collar bone.

Eye Color: Grey-blue

Ethnicity: British/Greek

Body Build (Size, weight, height, etc.): Height: 5'8'' Weight: 123 Build: Athletic

Skin Tone: Her skin is a light olive.

Facial Features: She has two dimples, they are both hidden in her smile lines, but can be easily seen when she frowns.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: She also has many little scars from training and battles.

Camp Clothes: CHB t-shirt, black cutoffs/ jeans/ yoga pants, grey Keds

Outside of camp Clothes: red (or any color really) tank top, black hoodie, grey Keds.

Formal Clothes: Knee length dress in varying colors, black kitten heels, hair is a quad-braid (3 braids braided)

PJ's: Big t-shirts and bike shorts

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Lainey is a complex individual. She is a super outgoing, friendly, sweet person, however, she hates meeting people. She strives to please other people. Part of this is because she was diagnosed with bipolar disease.

She always has someone elses best interests at hand. She does the best for other people, even if it could possibly destroy her. She doesn't know when to stop. While she doesn't care what people think about her appearance wise or socially wise, her life revolves around people accepting her as a person (see history for explanation).

She is very opinion-dependent, though she'd never admit it. If someone doesn't say something, she'll ask, even if it's something she doesn't particularly care about. This gets her into a lot of fights, verbally, or course, because she doesn't always like what they have to say. She thinks this makes her a stronger person.

Likes: Reading, singing, talking, long walks, rain, puppies

Dislikes: Bugs, being sick, the winter

Fatal Flaw: She relies too much on other people. She can't really make decisions on her own.

Fears: Spiders, loud noises, falling

Bio-

History: She was born to Athena and Stephan Carter on January 26th, 1998 in Cirencester, England. When she was ten months old, she was forced to move to America. Her grandmother, who had immigrated after her father moved out, was deathly ill. So, her father packed up the flat, Lainey, and all her little stuffed animals, owls mostly, and moved across the Atlantic Ocean, and most of the U.S. When they got there, she moved into her grandmothers house. Shortly after their arrival, about 3 weeks, her grandmother died. They ended up staying in Seattle because it was easier to do with a 1 year old, and her father thought it best to be close-ish to camp for when she was older. When Lainey was 5 and a happy-go-lucky little girl, her father met Angelica Runger. He was in love at first sight. After a few months of dating, he proposed. And they lived happily ever after. But not really.

When Lainey was 7, and starting 2nd grade, things got bad. She was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Normal for demi-gods. However, she also was getting mood swings. Her father and Angelica thought it was normal, little girls throw temper tantrums sometimes, so what? But they started getting worse. She would have her up days, where she was just like the little 5 year old she was when her parents got married. Then there were her bad days. Her father could tell before she even had breakfast which day i would be. On bad days, she usually stayed home from school because she got violent. When she finally snapped and punched Angelica, it was time for the doctors. They started testing for less sever things. Therapists asked her if she was feeling left out, maybe she just needed more attention. They ruled that out fairly quickly when her father said that she had no siblings. No divided attention. Them came the testing. Wires hooked up with to her head while doctors, nurses, and specialist analyzed her. They came up with a final diagnostic; Bipolar disorder.

They gave her medications, told her parents she could live a normal life as long as she stayed on them. And she did for the most part. Live a normal life, I mean. She went to school, had friends, had playdates, the whole kit and caboodle. But she still didn't fit in. It wasn't until 5th grade when she started feeling left out. The other kids were old enough to know the basics of bipolar. They didn't know anything else, except for the fact that she was different. So, they started excluding her. She still had her loyal friends, Ashley and Emma, who had been by her side since pre-k. But she didn't have the rest of the grade. She started trying to change herself for them, for their approval. Some approved, some didn't. She always wondered what the others had against her, so she started asking their opinions on everything. It helped ease her mind, helped her feel normal, just because they were talking to her. And so started the obsession. She couldn't stop.

When she was 13, she was attacked by a hydra. Her protector was present and fought it off, but that was when she was taken to camp. Her father allowed her to make the decision if she wanted to stay year round or come back after the summer. The first year, she came back. And when she came back, Leslie was there. Her parents said they were lonely and she needed a home, so they were fostering her. Leslie and Lainey definitely did not click, so, to avoid possible fights and getting hurt, she decided to go year round.

Hometown: Cirencester, England is where she was born, however, she moved to Seattle, Washington when she was 10 months old and calls that her hometown.

How long have they been at camp?: 2 years

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer?: Year round

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): For a while, she was anorexic, and her physical apperance is really touchy to her. She is always on the brink of a replase.

Fighting-

Style: Hand-to-hand or with groups

Weapon: Short dagger

Magical Items: None...?

Strengths: hand-to-hand, groups, smaller monsters

Weaknesses: long distance, high elevation

Powers: She can read people very well. Just by looking at them. But it only works if she's talked to them first.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Anyone who isn't afraid to be different, anyone who accepts her, most of her cabin.

Enemies (Same as above): People who don't accept her...

Romance (Same as above): Not interested in any...

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: She's a great singer...

Motto/Sayings: If you don't wanna sink, you better learn to swim. She lives by it, cause it's basically saying "If you don't wanna stay in the past, you better learn to deal with it."


	57. Yina Li

Name:Yina Li

Age (Ages 12-18):16

Godly Parent:Hades

Mortal Family:Twin sister and her mom

Hero or Villain:Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Straight Raven Black Hair up to the middle of her back

Eye Color:Her left eye is white and her right eye is black

Skin Tone:pale

Camp Clothes:Tue die white and black CHB shirt with shorts

Outside of camp Clothes:white blouse with black skinny jeans

Formal Clothes:Silk white dress with black heels and

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):is very shy and usually only speaks with her twin is very funny and carefree once you get to know her

Likes:Chocolate,dancing,and reading

Dislikes:Stuck up girls and loud music and the beach

Fatal Flaw:letting go of her twin sister

Fears:heights and drowning and not being with her twin sister

Bio-

History:Was on a field trip and got attacked by a hydra and ran to camp.

Hometown:Manhattan

How long have they been at camp? 4 weeks

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): her mother died when they were little and left a huge fortune so she and her twin pretended to have a mom

Fighting-

Style:Graceful

Weapon:twin swords that turns into earrings

Strengths:being on land

Weaknesses:near the ocean

Powers:controls shadows,the dead,and fire

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): you can choose

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:dancing

Anything I forgot:She is a Gemini twin

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate)

Name:Yana Li

Age (Ages 12-18):16

Godly Parent:Hades

Mortal Family:twin sister and mother

Hero or Villain:hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Straight Raven Black Hair up to the

Eye Color:left eye is black and left is white

Skin Tone:pale

Camp Clothes:Tue die white and black CHB shirt with shorts

Outside of camp Clothes:black blouse with white skinny jeans

Formal Clothes:black silk dress with white heels

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):is very shy and usually only speaks with her twin is very relaxed and carefree once you get to know her.

Likes:Vanilla,dancing,writing

Dislikes:stuck up people the beach

Fatal Flaw:letting go of her twin sister

Fears:heights,drowning,leaving her twin sister

Bio-

History:Was on a field trip and got attacked by a hydra and ran to camp.

Hometown:manhattan

How long have they been at camp?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): her mother died when they were little and left a huge fortune so she and her twin pretended to have a mom

Fighting-

Style:graceful

Weapon:twin swords that turn into earrings

Strengths:being in the dark and on land

Weaknesses:near the ocean

Powers:controls shadows,the dead,and fire

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):you choose

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:dancing

Anything I forgot:is a Gemini twin

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate)


	58. Sylvia Nightshade

Name: Sylvia Nightshade (Knight was her original last name but she changed it after going off the grid).

Age (Ages 12-18): 18 (I know you asked for younger ages, but I only saw one other 18 year oeld, and I figured everyone needs a mentor. And Sylvia would be a good side story/ supporting character, but its really up to you.)

Godly Parent: Atropos (or Aisa), whose name means "She who cannot be turned," cut the thread of life. ( one of the Moirai (or Moirae) /the goddesses of fate)

Mortal Family: father- Peter Knight (deceased)

Hero or Villain: hero, though sometimes her actions are questionable cause she sorta plays by her own rules.

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): long dark blonde hair, usually tied back into a long braid. Almost never down unless her band snaps.

Eye Color: dappled purple with a ragged yellow ring hugging her pupil.

Skin Tone: lightly tanned. Very faint olive coloring but more resembling her dad's American heritage.

Features: sorta sharp bone stucture, but not extremely so. Scars/ claw marks arching from her jawline, across throat and over collar bone. (other scars all over body... Be creative.) Athletic build but not overly muscular. more lithe. She's not really tall, but not super short... pretty average.

Camp Clothes: orange CHB T-shirt with black leather jacket, dark washed Jeans, and awesome black boots. Occasionally wears a black ball cap. (i'm sensing a theme here)

Outside of camp Clothes: basically the same but with a purple or black shirt instead.

Formal Clothes: whaaaaat? Sylvia... Formal? Psh! (Just kidding.) If the occasion calls for it, she would favor a white blazer and slacks. (very rarely... Like once in a lifetime... she'll sport a simple black halter dress. Can be long or cocktail.)

Personality- very quite. Only speaks when necedsary. Has a very stong sense of right and wrong. extremely loyal to friends when she finally trusts them. Very subtle temper. Tends to bottle up/ hide emotion. Likes to argue just for argument's sake. Often singles herself out. Doesn't like to draw attention to herself, but when she needs to, or does, she demands attention (very authoritative) seemingly unapproachable (because she's awesome!) very secretive... Very dry humor. Has major mommy issues after finding out that her mother was the one who cut the string of her dad's life line. a true realist. There is no optimism or pessimism, it just happens and you move on.

Likes: Stargazing/ wandering aimlessly in forest alone at night. Solitude. Fondness for cat. (owns a black cat named spooks).

Dislikes: um... Everything? (haha... Not really... Right?) Um cherrleaders, PDA, monsters ... Living people. (again, kidding... Or am I?) Has an awareness (fear/ hatred) of snakes since cats and snakes do not mix.

Fatal Flaw: does not trust. not willing to ask for help. too high expectations of herself, often finding herself against impossible odds.

Fears: letting her guard down and getting burned. Snakes.

Bio-

History: When sylvia was eight, her father died of cancer, leaving her with an abusive uncle (use your imagination on what type of abuse..). She ran away. Because she wasnt a child of the 12 Olympians, she wasnt important enough to have a guardian, but she still attracted monsters. Eventually she found her way to CHB, but she only stayed long enough to learn how to defend herself. at about thirteen she left camp, feeling unwanted, shes been living off the demigod grid ever since. She does not harbor any hate per say towards the gods, like She didn't involve herself in the anti-god pro-titan thing that Luke did, but she is careful to distance herself from involvement with them, especially her mother. Occasionally, she drops in to help out or to run information by Chiron (or visit her only friend Alexander). Only chiron and Alexander James knows how to contact her. Shes a true rebel that fights with a neutral mindset, for balance.

Hometown: grew up in Gold Hill, Colorado. Her dad enjoyed the solitude as much as she does, so they chose a small rural town.

How long have they been at camp?: since she was eight, but left when she was thirteen.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Besides being able to tell when, where and how someone's gonna die, nobody knows about her heritage but chiron. Claimed in secret. Also keeps a secret record (a little black bound book) of the everyone she's met including how when and where they will or have died. Its her dark secret, sorta a reason why she's so distant, because in the end, she'll still end up alone.

Fighting- skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Preffers to be in the thick of things. Uses stealth whenever she can. Isn't afraid to fight dirty.

Style: (of fighting?) Street I guess. uses pressure points, anything to gain the upper hand/ advantage. Mixed typed depending on situation. Has formal training in several arts.

Weapon: a scythe made of purified silver instead of bronze or gold. The staff section is carved from birch wood (with the bark pattern on the outside cause its awesome!) With onyx and amethyst embelishments and wrapped with beaten black leather for hand grips. (cool huh?)

Strengths: agile, graceful, quick minded, focused, adaptable. Worldy from her travels, but not academically the smartest. (street smart).

Weaknesses: having mercy or empathy (weakness in her eyes anyways), not incredibly strong hence relies on speed. (above) not academically the smartest.

Powers: can tell when and how someone is going to die. Thats really it, can cut/ alter someone's lifeline if desperate but it takes alot of power and energy.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Alexander James arrived the same year she did, at the same age. Hes the only real friend she's ever had.

Acquaintances: Levi Elizabeth Collins and Alexandra Night (Despite being younger She sees a similarity in them to herself so shes willing to give pointers and advice to), Andre Sharpe (though they bicker cause he thinks shes homophobic). Aurelia "Riley" Belle Summers, finds her bright kindess refreshing.

Enemies (Same as above): Damion Peterson, Alise Cooper,

Romance (Same as above): possibly Alexander James, I mean they've been friends forever.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: gardening (herbs and poisons). A pretty good singer, when she's alone.

Anything I forgot: besides having ADHD, which she is pretty good at hiding, her dyslexia is rather subdued as well due to her constant records in her book (which was a gift in disguise from her mother.)

Motto/Sayings: "Accept it and move on." When shes being hardcore Or "there is no bad or good, just perspective." when shes being more wizened.


	59. Kira Harris

Name: Kira Harris

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent: Enyo (goddess of war and peacekeeping)

Mortal Family: George Harris

Hero or Villain: Either. She can be swayed with whatever you choose.

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Side bangs, auburn, mid back, wavy.

Eye Color: dark green with flecks of gold

Skin Tone: pale

Facial Features: freckles, thin nose, high cheek bones.

Camp Clothes: Camp half blood t-shirt, skinny jeans, black combat boots

Outside of camp Clothes: Skinny Jeans, her combat boots, and flowy shirts.

Formal Clothes: Skin tight Dark olive green dress. strapless, about midthigh, and black heels.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Kind, very empathetic, respectful, she is quiet except when she get really comfortable then she can be a bit crazy. She thinks everything through and and decides what would be best. She is more peaceful but she is willing to fight if needed.

Likes: Reading, archery, gossiping.

Dislikes: make up, people who are jerks, sword fighting, and spear fighting.

Fatal Flaw: indecision, she cannot make a choice quickly which could cost her life.

Fears: fear of darkness because of something that happened to her in the past, fear of being forgotten again because of her past.

Bio-

History: She lived with her dad happily, when she was 7 her and her dad went hiking. They were out in the woods and it was getting dark. When it was pitch black she heard something and started running. she ended up climbing a tree and hiding there. While up in the tree she heard cawing and the sound of metal scratching against metal. Before she knew what was happening something was scratching away at her stomach. SHe tried to hold in her cries and once her stomach and back felt completely bare she heard the sound of wings flapping then it all stopped. She blacked out. When she woke up she was on the ground and it was daytime. She walked around for hours looking for her dad but he was no where to be found. She felt like she forgot him. After searching for awhile she came across the hunter and they treated her wounds and brought her to camp half-blood. Where she stayed until the current time.

Hometown: Great Falls, Montana

How long have they been at camp? 9 years.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): She hides her fears. She hides her scars. she doesn't really know what happened and she doesn't want people asking. She is secretive about her past. SHE'S A VAMPIRE. (just kidding ;) about the vampire thing)

Fighting- Archery and long range. She is really good with a bow.

Style: Long range.

Weapon: Bow and arrow. Sleek and midnight blue. contracts into a leather necklace. throwing knives that are concealed in bracelets that match her necklace.

Strengths: deciding weather to fight or try to make peace, good at subduing people who are agitated or upset.

Weaknesses: Depending what happening she gets flashbacks from the night her dad disappeared, easily thrown into deep thoughts on decisions.

Powers: The ability to subdue others.

Relationships- Any you seem fit! (That goes for the rest of the relationships.

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):...

Enemies (Same as above):...

Romance (Same as above):...

Other- Very Insecure!

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate)


	60. Ariese Shelhart

Name: Ariese Shelhart (ar-EYE-ese shell-heart)

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Eros (Cupid)

Mortal Family: Arielle Shelhart (suicidal 1/2 human half harpie mother) Ethan McGuier (uncaring step-father) Rosie McGuier (younger prissy step sister)

Hero or Villain: hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): curly rose colored shoulder length hair, usually down or in low pigtails

Eye Color: chocolate brown

Skin Tone: healthy tan, just barely

Facial Features: very elf-like, straight nose and slightly pointed ears

Camp Clothes: larger camp tee shirt with modifications to allow easier takin on and off around her wings (all of her shirts have slashes from the rope d her shoulder blades to the end of the shirt, with Velcro to hold the back together once the shirts on) jean shorts and white sneakers

Outside of camp Clothes: loose light orange long sleeved flowing shirt that goes off the shoulder , white long loose skirt with white short shorts underneath, and plain white platform sandals

Formal Clothes: black dress with a square cut neck line and longer pencil skirt, black high heels. Makeup: dark red (a few shades darker than er hair) lipstick, white/gray smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and white sparkly mascara.

Personality-

Personality: gentle and soothing, but like a mother bear can be viscous when protecting her friends. A calm and level headed person through any situation and likes to here all sides of the story before judging. Won't come to conclusions unless she is absolutely sure about it. With her harpie blood, she cannot be trapped/contained/taken places against her will without causing pain to her physically. Her harpie blood is the reason she has wings, like her own mother has talons and feathers for hair.

Likes: flying, being outside, archery, and cinnamon

Dislikes: cheese, people touching her wings, flash photography and staying inside for long periods of time.

Fatal Flaw: she refuses to see the bad side in her friends that have changed and will defend them like they are still the person she once was friends with, even if they are totally different now, and when forced to admit will have emotionally break downs.

Fears:Isolophobia: fear of being alone  
Bogyphobia: fear of the Bogeyman  
Amaxophobia: fear of riding in any vehicle

Bio-

History: Her mother is half harpy and half human, Her grandfather being human and her grandmother being harpy. She has 1/4 human blood, 1/4 harpy blood, and 2/4 god blood. This is why she has large white wings and her other half-siblings don't. (There are not many anyway) she did not know who her father was until she went to camp. She just knew she had a godly parent. After one of her mothers over-doses she (her mother) forgot. At one point her mother started to get out of her depression and wasn't as suicidal. This was around age 7, when her wings wouldn't start coming in till age 9. Her mother married, and took in his child as her own. The happiness didn't last, because her new 'father' didn't care about her at all and ignored her. Her mom eventually went back into depression and her step dad made her strap he wings to her back everyday. When she went to camp after being attacked by a couple monsters, she became a year round camper and after Percy made the deal with Zeus about claiming children, she was claimed, kid of like a child of Aphrodite, accept her wings (at first a dark dirty grey) became snow white.

Hometown: Pittsburgh, PA

How long have they been at camp? Since she was 11.

Secrets: her mother is suicidal, the last year she spent at home she cut herself,(stopped web she reached camp) and even though she is the almost immortal daughter of Eros, she has never had a boyfriend.

Fighting-

Style: flowing swift and lithe movements

Weapon: white longbow with celestial bronze arrows, and long curved decorated twin daggers for close combat.

Strengths: archery and she can fly, she's a little bit better than ok with her daggers

Weaknesses: can't fight well in closed spaces (her wings), can't swim, sensitive spot in between her shoulder blades.

Powers: she has large white wings, can tell when people have crushes and when people belong together

Relationships-

Friends: so far, this is the first! So...

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: gymnastics, singing, chess

Anything I forgot: favorite color: light tropical orange.

Motto/Sayings: 'We can't all be stars, but we can all shine brightly' 'Try and fail, but never fail to try'


	61. Alise Cooper

Name: Alise Cooper

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Her 18 year old brother, Benadict, and her mother who has VERY severe OCD so her brother raised her.

Hero or Villain: Villain. She joined Luke and when that failed, she make a group of demigods that had been apart of Kronos's army that just travled the country, recruiting demigods, monsters and mortals who can see though the mist, hoping one day to have their revenge.

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Long hair blond hair that has never been cut, almost always in a ponytail.

Eye Color: Milky white (She is blind).

Skin Tone: Fair and tanned from travel with her brother.

Facial Features: over all, very beautiful with her rose red lips and bleach blonde hair, but she never smiles.

Camp Clothes: A tee shirt that she made for her group that everyone in it wears, that is black with an image of Zeus falling into Tarturus, with the words 'The Family Of Fallen Demigods' above it and jeans.

Outside of camp Clothes: same as above.

Formal Clothes: A body hugging black dress that has a slit down the skirt that allows for running.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Sneaky, willing to do anything for her cause. Only cares for her brother (suposidly), hates the gods for leaving her with her mother, very secretive.

Likes: Her brother, she looks up to Luke, Diet Pepsi, Damion.

Dislikes: The gods, her mother, Coke.

Fatal Flaw: Holding grudges

Fears: Getting caught in the middle of a heist.

Bio-

History: Lived with her severely OCD mom until she was 11 when her and her mortal brother ran away and ended up at camp. She stayed there unclaimed for only about 6 months then left with Luke. She followed him loyally until his fall, when she was offered redemption by the gods, witch she refused and left with other demigods that refused redemption, forming 'The Family Of Fallen Demigods'.

Hometown: Saracuse, NY.

How long have they been at camp: 6 months.

Secrets: No one but her knows her brother is mortal.

Fighting-

Style: Judo, hand to hand, with no weapons, except her hands and feet.

Weapon: Her hands and feet.

Strengths: No weapons to weigh her down, she is very fast.

Weaknesses: she cannot see her opponent making dodging more difficult.

Powers: The whole unlock doors with only her hand Hermes thing.

Relationships-

Friends: Her brother, Luke, and her partner Damion.

Enemies: The gods, Percy and any of his friends who faught for the side of the gods.

Romance: She and Damion are secretly dating.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Practicing her Judo.

Anything I forgot: She is blind

Motto/Sayings: It's the gods fault.

CREATE YOUR DEMIGOD!

Name: Damion Peterson

Age (Ages 12-18): 17

Godly Parent: Ballona

Mortal Family: None they all 'disappeared' except his abusive father.

Hero or Villain: Villain. He is the Co-Leader of 'The Family Of Fallen Demigods' along with Alise Cooper.

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Spiked up black hair with blood red streaks though it.

Eye Color: Black

Skin Tone: Very Tan

Facial Features: Never smiles.

Camp Clothes: A tee shirt that Alise made for the group that everyone in it wears, that is black with an image of Zeus falling into Tarturus, with the words 'The Family Of Fallen Demigods' above it and kakis.

Outside of camp Clothes: same as above.

Formal Clothes: An all white tux.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Dark, Secretive, knowing, very smart and untrusting.

Likes: He looks up to Luke, Alise, Coke.

Dislikes: His dad, the gods, Diet Pepsi.

Fatal Flaw: Untrusting.

Fears: Losing Alise like he lost his family.

Bio-

History: Grew up in a small apartment in Seattle with 3 older siblings ( 2 oldest were mortals and his youngest sister was also a child of Bellona). When ever one of his older siblings turned 15 they disappeared, their father never worrying or reporting it to the police. When his last sister (Janece) turned 15, she took her 14 year old brother and ran away. They took a year to get to the wolf house. They then headed down to camp, but Janece died along the way protecting him. He got to camp, then almost immediately joined Luke's forces because he blamed his mom for his sisters death. (in the books around the time of The Titans Curse) He soon met and fell for Alise. He refused the gods offer at redemption and helped found 'The Family Of Fallen Demigods'.

Hometown: Seattle

How long have they been at camp: Only about 1 month.

Secrets: His sister made him promise to find someone and protect them with his life, so he would have something to live for, like she did. His someone is Alise.

Fighting-

Style: Slow but overpowering strikes.

Weapon: uses a hand forged duel handed sword.

Strengths: His strength.

Weaknesses: He is very slow in battle.

Powers: He is a strategic genius.

Relationships-

Friends: Luke.

Enemies: The gods, Percy, anyone who helps the gods.

Romance: Alise. They are secretly dating.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Writing out strategies.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings: Why should I?


	62. Alejandra Darlem

Name: Alejandra Darlem

Age (Ages 12-18): 14

Godly Parent: Zeus, but hades gave her a "gift " at birth

Mortal Family:. Unknown, abandoned after birth

Hero or Villain:. In the middle, but always trys to be a hero

Appearance-.

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): dark black hair, natural voilet tips, and reaches just below her shoulder, one eye hidden behind her bangs

Eye Color:. eletric voilet.

Skin Tone: darkish tan

Facial Features:. Gorgous eyes, but tends to hide them from others.

Camp Clothes: dark shades of shirts, and wears boyish shorts. She would wear her hoodie if they were allowed. Converse are her kind of shoes.

Outside of camp Clothes: a black hoodie, purple shirt under, grey skinny jeans, and her converse.

Formal Clothes: even if she hates being formal, she will wear a dress that is black and purple with a lace glove that reaches her elbow on her left hand, with the fingers poking out at the end

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): she is quiet, she can only trust someone if they are a good friend, because she was left alone since her birth. She does talk, and when she does, she usually is with friends or uses her "dry ". Sense of humor.

Likes: reading of her father and other gods, fight training, hunting, drawing, and playing pranks on pepole that make fun of her.. and she always liked the water, lighting and the stars.

Dislikes: when someone bosses her around and makes fun of her

Fatal Flaw:. fear of falling in love

Fears: falling in love, left alone for good, and losing what she cares about.

Bio-

History: she was born in mexico, and she was abandoned at birth by her mother. She was transfered to america to new york and was adopted at times, but was returned because of her telling the future . She lost herself and cant trust everyone because of their kind words. The gift hades gave her changed her way of looks, this explains why she doesnt look like zeus, and his gift was never falling in love till she finds her true soul mate.

Hometown: mexico

How long have they been at camp? Just entered, when she was discovered when she was running away.

Secrets: she can sing an enchantment that can heal a demi god or normal human.

Fighting-

Style: hand to hand, magic, and swords and bow and arrow.

Weapon: her sword, bow, and the magic she learns to use at camp.

Strengths: she is strong, and she can be open minded even if she is threatened with death.

Weaknesses:. when someone threatens someone she cares about.

Powers: with one simple touch she can see thw future or past if anybody, as well as their parents. She also possesses magic.

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above): daugthers and sons of appoitte, goddess of beauty. And her sister, other daughter of zeus.

Romance (Same as above): percy, the only one not afraid to aproch her.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: she never misses a shot on her bow, she can draw anything, and, even if it is a secret, she can sing like an angel. Also, she can sneak away from anywhere with out getting caught.

Anything I forgot: she can tell when someone is lying.

Motto/Sayings:  
When she is asked to talk: "Why should i talk when nobody listens?"  
What she thinks about love: " love is pointless, you just like each other for a week, then break up, then get back together."  
Whatever this is " I am not a princess in a tower waiting to be rescued."  
and of course she has a dry , but funny, sense of humor.


	63. Aaron Walker

Name: Aaron Walker  
Age: 15  
Godly Parent: Ares  
Mortal Family: a mom, a stepdad, an adopted sister named Leah, and a stepbrother named Wayne.  
Hero/ Villain: Villain (he's a spy at CHB)  
Hair: Short, straight, dark brown.  
Eve color: Dark brown with flecks of light brown.  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Facial Features: Broad chin, a little bit of a smirk.  
Camp Clothes: CHB muscle shirt, jeans, running shoes.  
Outside of camp Clothes: the same jeans and running shoes, a different shirt.  
Formal Clothes: a black and white tux with a red tie.  
Personality: A leader, clever, an excellent runner, a stellar fighter, influential, a winner, a spy.  
Likes: Winning, power, weapons, fighting, fighting with weapons, finding recruits.  
Dislikes: Disruptions, betrayal, being overpowered, being a pawn, lonliness, bowties, the color yellow, confusion, sarcasm, onions, working with idiots, smart people.  
Fatal Flaw: Being divided.  
Fears: thinking he chose the wrong side.  
History: While he was making his way to camp, he got recruited by the dark side. Then he was told to go to camp anyway so he could be a spy.  
Hometown: Miami, Florida  
Secrets: He's a spy, and he's starting to regret it.  
How Long They've Been at Camp: 4 years  
Fighting Style: up close  
Weapon: sword  
Stengths: his strength, speed, skill  
Weaknesses: Easily distracted, only good when he wants to be.  
Powers: His leadership and his sword fighting skill  
Friends: People on both sides  
Enemies: people who know his secret  
Romances: none yet.  
Hobbies/Talent: His sword fighting skill, training.  
Motto: Trust your instincs.


	64. Carmen and Cara Thompson

Name: Carmen and Cara Thompson

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: my mum Louisa, sisters Jenny and Sophie, stepdad Adam

Hero or Villain: hero's

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Carmens vived red, shiny, straight and comes halfway down her thigh. She normally has it in a long braid or swept over her shoulder. Caras if she doesn't cut it every week to rib length it grows to just past her hips, tousled, almost always cute but messy, orange (same colour as Hayley Williams) almost always down or in a high pony tail.

Eye Color: Carmens are hazel and Caras greenish blue

Skin Tone: Carmens pretty pale and can't tan properly because of an illness Caras pale but in summer tans easily

Facial Features: Carmen large eyes, full lips and a sharp nose. Cara same but a small button nose

Camp Clothes: camp t-shirt, Carmen wears comfy fabric shorts or leggings cara wears short denim shorts or tarten jeans

Outside of camp Clothes: Carmen pretty much wears shorts or leggings, trainer's, ankle boots, t-shirts, over sized jumpers and comfy clothes. Or avril lavinge style clothes. Cara wears shorts, wollen jumpers, stylish tank tops, punk like clothes, dc martains, her old vans or tattered uggs. Or Hayley Williams type clothes

Formal Clothes: Carmen a pair of fancy jeans, a white sometimes lacy blouse, a coloured blazer and a pair of pumps. Cara a yellow eighties skater dress, black sandals and if cold a baggy cardigan.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): even though the twins look different they pretty much have the same personality. Quiet to new people, loud otherwise, hyper, permanently day dreaming, patient unless they get annoyed, pretty smart, Carmen shows it more, Caras more witty and a quicker thinker, both have got a strategic mind. You would think they were children of Athena but Cara can act pretty stupid and Carmen can trust the wrong people.

Likes: books, writing, poetry, music, singing (though carmens better), dancing (Caras better), archery, sunsets, sunrises, gossip, netball, basketball, swimming, tennis, sword fighting, fight practice, horse riding, sleeping, eating, animals

Dislikes: football, maths, gymnastics, cherries, blonde haired girls, barbies, animal fur, ignorance, arrogance, stupidity,

Fatal Flaw: carmens is modesty Caras is being scared to speak her mind

Fears: bugs, heights, clowns, growing up, drakons, medsua, sometimes other monsters I don't really know

Bio- I don't know what to put

History: Born in Stirling Scotland, their mother died in a car crash when they were eight. They were put in a care home in central Glasgow and were kicked out every school from age nine. Carmen eventually convinced Cara to run away when they were eleven after Cara was diagnosed with bipolar adding to their ADHD and Carmen was diagnosed with some unknown illness. A saytr found them when they were on the run taking them to camp.

Hometown: Glasgow

How long have they been at camp?: four years

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): both are part siren (is that allowed or not?)

Fighting-

Style: typical Greek a bit British. Cara usually distracts the monster whilst Carmen sneaks behind it. Or the other way or Cara acts as defence whilst Carmen attacks

Weapon: Carmen has a plain silver necklace that when tugged twice turns into a bow and arrow. Cara had a golden bracelet that turns into whatever weapon she needs most when tapped.

Strengths: there's two of them and they know each other inside out. They can do almost anything when together.

Weaknesses: they would do anything to save each other.

Powers: they can convince almost anything or anyone to do anything by singing, are amazing at healing

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):  
I'll PM you later

Enemies (Same as above): PM you later

Romance (Same as above): Any one really

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: same as likes

Anything I forgot: Cara's a vegetarian. Carmens illness makes to eat things like chili or heavy flavour

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) Carmen: I told you so. Cara: And that's when the awkwardness started


	65. D'yani Moon

Name: D'yani Moon

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Her mom Mabel Moon and her adopted brother Jase.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Long, curly caramel colored hair that's usually in a pony tail.

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

Facial Features: She has kind of a heart shaped face, thin eyebrows, and a few freckles.

Camp Clothes: A chb shirt, jean overalls, and some combat boots.

Outside of camp Clothes: She usually wears a graphic T shirt, jeans, a hoodie vest, and converse.

Formal Clothes: A faded yellow Grecian type dress and golden sandals.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is loyal and funny and sometimes tries too hard to do things. D'yani doesn't talk that much but when she does it's either a funny statement or a sarcastic remark. She is also very stubborn and hotheaded. But sometimes if she's had a bad day she can be a bit rude.

Likes: Archery, playing outside,capture the flag, and singing

Dislikes: Hammers, being stressed out, and the color pink

Fatal Flaw: Panicking (Like when something seems impossible and she just loses it)

Fears: The dark, getting lost, and high places.

Bio-

History: She was born in Texas and the monster attacks started when she was 10. While on Christmas vacation to New York she got attacked and her mom drove her to the border. Apollo himself gave D'yani her bow and arrows λιακάδα which means sunshine :D.

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

How long have they been at camp? This is her 3rd year.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Her twin brother died while her mom was giving birth. (I know sad right?)

Fighting-

Style: Long range and hand to hand combat

Weapon: Bow and arrows named λιακάδα which mean sunshine.

Strengths: She works best in the day time, can see far away, and is really good at making battle strategies.

Weaknesses: Doesn't work very good in the night time, has a decency to panic, sometimes loses hope.

Powers: She has healing powers and can shoot any target with terrifying accuracy

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Baylie Powers and Yina Li

Enemies (Same as above): You can decide

Romance (Same as above): You can decide I have no idea O_o

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Archery ,writing poems, singing, playing electric guitar.

Anything I forgot: nope

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) Haters gonna hate but if you hate my music you have a problem.


	66. Ellie Adrianne

Name: Ellie Adrianne  
Age: 15  
Godly Parent: Hecate  
Mortal Family: A father who died in a car crash and a twin sister whom no one believes exists.  
Hero/Villain: Both (she's worked for both sides in the past unwillingly)  
Hair: Long wavy black hair that goes down to the middle of her back, usually in a sloppy braid.  
Eye color: Deep blue eyes with flecks of green, gold, brown.  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Facial Features: Unblemished skin (thanks to an Anti-zit spell), long dark eyelashes, big eyes, small nose, mormal sized lips, a small frekle near left ear, a long faded scar on forehead.  
Camp Clothes: CHB shirt, dark wash denim capris, black Converse, black gothic lace jacket that expands into a full length cloak, long silver locket that she rubs when she's anxious.  
Outside of camp clothes: Same thing except shirt is a regular white vneck shirt covered in sharpie doodles.  
Formal Clothes: A simple knee length black satin dress with a red sash and silver stitching. Paired with black flats, her locket, and a pair of diamond studs.  
Personality: Secretive, moody, smart, witty, a little paranoid, doesn't work well with others, a loner, stubborn, creative, resourceful, deadly, strange, anxious, quiet, levelheaded, calm, rational.  
Likes: Magic, animals, writing, art, busywork, training, swimming, finding things, cocnut crannberry soap from Target, spells, the stars, the color black.  
Dislikes: People, teamwork, jokes, irony, pink lemonade, most tropical fruits, bullies, dictators, fear, wants/needs, goals, oblivion, mechanical pencils, tough choices, being the center of attention.  
Fatal Flaw: Power  
Fears: Greek fire, never finding her twin sister.  
History: Her father was killed by the Neameon lion, Ellie's sister disappeared soon after, and Ebony killed it using magic and made her way to camp from there.  
Hometown: Somewhere in north Texas.  
Secrets: She's been working for both sides unwillingly. She has a hunch that she knows what happened to her sister. She was cursed by Bia, the goddess of power.  
How long she's been at camp: almost seven years  
Fighting style: Hand-to-hand combat or magic.  
Weapon: Anything nearby  
Strengths: Magic, agility, cleverness, strength.  
Weaknesses: Inability to work with others, her sister, brooding, her fears and secrets.  
Power: Magic  
Friends: A few of her half siblings.  
Enemies: Almost everyone.  
Romances: none.  
Other stuff: Her birthday is Dec. 31  
Motto: I work alone.


	67. Esmeth 'Esme' Talorn

name: Esmeth (esme) Talorn  
age: 14-15ish  
godly parent: hecate  
mortal family: James Talorn (deceased)  
Hero/villian: Mostly hero but can be villian to people she hate

hair: medium length and layered, rusty red hair colour- sometimes puts it in 4 mesy plaits, 2 on each side or whatever floats her boat  
eye colour: obsidian black  
skin tone: light brown-almost gold  
facial features: soft face, mischevious expression, or whatever you think looks right  
camp clothes: blue faded jeans, black combat boots, CHB shirtcardigan  
outside clothes: hoodie, jeans with combat boots or sneakers  
formal clothes: ankle length dress, leggings, boots

personality: curious of everything and likes to be friendly with people although sometimes she can seclude herself really well. Bright and mischevious and sometimes pairs with the stoll brothers to prank people. Really inteligent  
likes: food, funny but caring people anything thats interesting  
dislikes: annoying people or stuck up ones, food that is bright (like neon bright) things that you just have to say no to  
fatal flaw: stubborness  
fears: spiders, losing her friends

history: her mother (hecate) would stay with her and her father occasionally until she was 9 when she stopped coming altogether but she didn't know her mother was a goddess. Her father then went into shock and started to drink and sometimes esme would be abused. At school she would be bullied at times but she never backed down don from a fight. got expelled a few times because of this and when she was 12 father died. She was taken in by foster families, but she got out pretty quickly because she was too diferent.  
ran away after a year and for months she lived on the street until an orphanage took her. Soon after that she ran away and CHB found her  
hometown: NYC  
how long at camp: since TLO and minor demigods were taken in  
secrets: she cut herself a few times because of abuse (you can still see the scars but slightly faded), shes a specialist on terrorising people

fighting style: greek  
weapon: bow and arrow, two daggers and sometimes two whips  
strengths: long distance fighting  
weaknesses: isn't very good at close combat but good enough, terrible with a sword  
Powers: being a daughter of hecate she can do magic but is an expert in elemental magic (fire,water,earth,air etc) and creating objects with light-thats how she has her two whips (theyre solid)

friends:anyone who is easy to get along with  
enemies: really annoying stuck up people  
romance: has a sort of crush on leo valdez but they're best friends after meeting in camp

hobbies/talents: very athletic and agile, quick mouth, a prank specialist  
sayings: if its not wrth thinking about, then aint nobody got time for that


	68. Jessica 'Jessie' Smith

Name: Jessica (Jessie) Smith

Age (Ages 12-18):15

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Helena Smith. -Prostitute, deceased. Connor smith- Tv salesman- 22 Alex- Baby- 2 Years of age. Deceased.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Her hair is a luscious brunnette that falls in messy curls down her back- to the middle to be precise, Her fringe covers one of her eyes.

Eye Color: a rich blue. Sorta like the sky.

Skin Tone: Not very tanned, a little tanned but mostly pale

Facial Features: Uh.. ._. I mean, she has a nose, eyes, mouth, Teeth . But she does have some scars on her face, three across her cheek.

Camp Clothes: Jeans, or shorts for the pants, these always being blue with a silver chain belt- perfect for hanging her weapons off and a camp t-shirt with the camp bead necklace, knee length black boots, complete with inside dagger holder, she always has an energy necklace around her neck- a gift and a curse from apollo- Both will be explained.

Outside of camp Clothes: Her favourite clothes are hoodies or baggy shirts, nothing tight or pink, this is completely against her rules. Normally will consist of some geeky cartoon- no she's not a geek. Either knee high leather boots, or converses

Formal Clothes: could have some fun with this. Alright. A red dress, the corset pulling in her waist and the straps being a halter neck, her skirt a-lines out to her knees where it stops, ending it small ruffles, above her left breast is a sun, a tribute to her father, she wears 4inch strappy red heels and her hair is done up in an elegant updo- straightened and complete with a butterfly clip, with a few strands framing her face

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is a rough- loud mouthed sarcastic person, she hates the aphrodite girls and often considers joining the Hunters of Artemis, She has a hatred for boys as what happened in her life before camp and what happened when she got to camp. (Before camp her brother conner used to tie her up and beat her senseless with a whip. Then killed her baby brother after camp, she was raped in an alleyway). However, once you get to know Jessie, she's friendly and nice, her fatal flaws include personal loyalty. Jessie is willing to die for her friends and will put herself in danger if she knows that her friends are in trouble- a certain way to kidnap Jessie if needed. She's also a bad mouthed person- Uses foul language a lot, and tends to taunt her opponent before the battle, however she is very battle smart, she devises plans and scans the enemy, picking out flaws and uses them against them. However, Jessie is often overlooked as a possible love interest as everyone states that they would much rather date her friends than her, leaving her heartbroken. But she doesn't show this, she just becomes more and more determined to train and beat the suckers to the ground.

Likes: Chocolate, Playfighting with her friends

Dislikes: shopping, anything girly

Fatal Flaw: Personal loyalty

Fears: spiders, heights, losing her friends

Bio-

History: Jessie's life is a hard one, at age 8 her mother- having lost all her money and being threatened to be kicked out of the apartment, enters the prostitution and drug ring, after heavy drug abuse she becomes ill tempered and Jessie became her victim, she has a number of burn scars on her body where her mother has put out cigars on her body, at age 9 her mothers prostitution came back to bite her on the ass, she was pregnant, when the baby was born, Helena had no love for it, and so it was Jessie's job to look after him. At the age of 10 her mother was killed when her home exploded- Jessie wasn't at home at this time and neither was alex(The baby) However, she was passed onto connor, now connor was a right so-and-so. He made her cook, clean and look after the baby. He would also play a sick game everynight where he would tie her up and whip her unconscious, Jessie became used to their daily occurance until at age 11 she was forced to go our shopping, when she came home her brother- alex- lay dead at her feet, body mangled and beaten, that was it, she left home, her back still holds the scars from Connor and her mother, at age 12 she found a satyr and he guided her to camp half blood. She's lived there ever since

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp? Since age 12. So 3 years

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She's a demon. Now this is weird but she has a sister too, she was adopted into the Balinie Family after getting close with one of the daughters Sabrina at age 13, at age 14 Sabrina was cursed, that when Jessie felt pain, Sabrina would feel it twice as worse, however seeing as Jessie and Apollo had had a falling out, Jessie got a part of the curse as well, that when she got angry- Really angry she would turn into a demon, her skin would turn blue, her eyes would turn completely blue- Pupils, iris and all.- Her clothes would rip and she would have a deep gravelly voice, she could tear people to pieces with her sharp claws or maul them with her sharp fangs, either way the way she kills people is gruesome in this form

Fighting-

Style: she uses her dagger more than her bow and arrows, she always analyses opponents before taking them down, she loves taunting her enemies, earning her a few batterings, to which she doesn't care about.

Weapon: Dagger. Bow and never ending arrows- Gift from a friend

Strengths:being able to keep a cool head through everything

Weaknesses: Poisons, people with the same ability as her, her friends, seeing them hurt infront of her eyes.

Powers: Demon

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Hunters of Artemis- However you chose my friends based on my personality

Enemies (Same as above): Anyone annoying and bitchy from the Aphro cabin. You chose based on my personality

Romance (Same as above): Anyone who matches her personality, Yeah I want a relationship for my char, someone who can learn to look past her ice barricade

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: singing and dancing, she loves being on stage- having done "Swan lake" in a small production theatre.

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate) -Uh.. Not really anything, If anything. "You're weaker than my mom on drugs, I'm so gunna kick your ass" in a battle.


	69. Josiah Press

name: Josiah Press  
age:15  
godly parent: dionysus  
mortal family: a not so mortal twin sister named Iota and their single mother Julia.  
hero or villain: villain  
APPEARANCE-  
hair: long curly black hair  
eye colour: royal purple  
skin tone: pale, very pale (from lack of sun)  
facial features: a scar running from the top of the left eyebrow vertically to his hairline  
camp clothes: a suit (complete with fancy shoes and a tie)  
outside of camp clothes: a suit (complete with fancy shoes and a tie)  
formal clothes: a suit (he'd never be caught dead in anything else)  
PERSONALITY-  
personality: Josiah is filled with anger and hatred mostly towards his father and the other olympians though deep down he is really hurting and longs for a home and family. he loves fire and is the kind of guy who would burn a forest down just to see one tree burn. he has a really long memory so if you insult him today it might take a month, it might take a year, it might take ten years but he will get you back.  
likes: fire, challenges, chaos, mind games and creme soda  
dislikes: people who don't appreciate their families, the sun, dionysus.  
fatal flaw: thirst for chaos and revenge  
fears: being like dionysus, failure and not being remembered.  
BIO-  
history: even though Josiah and Iota are twins they have different fathers ( like Castor and Pollux) Josiah being a child of dionysus while Iota is a daughter of Poseidon. Julia and poseidon were in love however shortly after Iota was created Julia was attacked by a drunk dionysus and Josiah was the result. fast forward 10 years and Julia is try to protect her now 10 year old twins from a pack of hellhounds that had found them in their back yard Iota was lucky enough to fall in the pool where the water rose up to protect her Julia wasn't so lucky, just as a hellhound was about to snap Josiah in two his mom pushed him out of the way but ended up being crushed in the hellhounds jaws, Josiah landed under the grape arbor in the yard where the vines rose to protect him, but the damage was done and Julia was dead. fast forward another three years and the twins( who've been living on the streets hiding from monsters and moving from place to place) have been found by a drakon and incidentally a satyr. the drakon used its tail to whack him in the head(this is where he got the scar) and send him crashing into a building where he fell unconscious. when he woke up his sister and the satyr were gone. he has spent the last two years wondering the world driven by rage at the loss of his sister, so he wondered a broken man destroying all who stood in his way killing every monster he meets, all the while searching for dionysus to have his revenge for what was done to his mother.  
hometown: Miami  
how long have they been at camp: never  
secrets: even though he hates the gods he still sacrifices to poseidon since he was Iotas father and in love with Julia  
FIGHTING-  
style: anything goes as long as you win  
weapon: dual silenced pistols modified to fire celestial bronze which turn into gun designs on his belt buckle, a stygian iron/mortal steel alloy dagger that becomes a key and a good old fashioned morning star which turns into mini morning star on his necklace( if you don't know what a morning star is picture a 5-10 kg sphere of solid metal studded with spikes and sharp points attached to 50 centimetres of chain which in turn is attached to a solid wooden handle/grip)  
strengths: fighting sentient beings and fighting around fruit bearing plants  
weaknesses:  
powers:as his father is also the greek god of drugs( according to wikipedia) Josiah can cause the effects of any drug he can think of in another person simply by touching them(note contact must be skin to skin) as his powers develop he also learns how to make a person temporarily mad or drunk through eye contact and he can make grape vines grow anywhere  
RELATIONSHIPS-  
friends: none  
enemies: many most notably dionysus  
romance: none but has a slight crush on hestia as she represents what he most wants, a home  
OTHER-  
hobbies/talents: confusing people. impeccable manners( a gentleman when not being all evil), reading, shooting things  
anything i forgot: none  
motto/sayings: none


	70. Chapter 70

Name: Bailey Morgan  
Age (Ages 12-18): 15  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Mortal Family: Nana Lily 77.  
Hero or Villain: hero  
Appearance-  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): light brown shoulder length wavy  
Eye Color: hazel  
Skin Tone: pale expect for right shoulder blade amd shoulder which is scarred red by glass when she was seven in the car crash that killed her mom  
Facial Features: high cheekbones slightly slanted eyes  
Camp Clothes: camp t-shirt, denim shorts and tan belt pair of converse  
Outside of camp Clothes: adidas tracksuit hoodies, black t-shirt, skinny jeans  
Formal Clothes: perfers to stay away from formal avents  
Personality-  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): mischevious, intelligent and sly at times the type of girl who gets fusterated easily and angry when she does especially if someone she cares fr is in trouble. She likes crime shows and puzzles always trying to test her mind. Hates people who talk 2 much or 2 loud and will turn around 2 tell u 2 shut up. Shes impulsive, reckless and impatient but does have her heart in the right place. Loyal to a fault and afraid of dark cramped places  
Likes: crime shows, books, archry, music and art, Starbucks coffee  
Dislikes: loud people, the dark, cramped places. Cars to an extent. She'l get in one but she's very fidgety  
Fatal Flaw: Impatience and recklessness  
Fears: cars (kinda) cramped dark places  
Bio-  
How long have they been at camp?: every summer since she was 10 only became a year rounder in the past two years  
History: her mom died in a carcrash when she was seven in a hit and run which left her shoulder scarred. She moved into a house with her nan where she attended school at the local elementary and like most demigods it ddnt go well once bullies locked her into a dark damp janitors closet and from that her fear of dark small places was born. Apollo appeared 2 her grandma and told her it was time for her to head to Manhatten after she was attacked by a hell hound  
Secrets: her fear of dark spaces, where her scars came from. She's never actually met her father, he appeared when she was asleep. Sometimes when shes scared her shoulder hurts.  
Fighting-  
Style: fast, agile  
Weapon: bow and arrow amd two knives charmed 2 return 2 her belt  
Strengths: puzzles, riddles, aim  
Weaknesses: heavy loads, darkness, impatience  
Powers: healing  
Hobbies/Talents: singing, running... Rubix cube, reading, basketball  
Mottos/Sayings: "Lad u have no idea what im capable of" "Experince is a hard teacher but u learn...by gods u learn."  
2 minutes ago


	71. Selene Mitchell

Name: Selene Mitchell

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family: Andrew Mitchell

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Long wavy black hair that she usually braids to the side

Eye Color. Grey with flecks of green

Skin Tone: Very pale

Facial Features: Almond shaped eyes, straight nose, thin lips, heart shaped lips

Camp Clothes: Camp Tee, jeans, and boots

Outside of camp Clothes: Black lace shru :/ www .glamoriginals. co .uk/ ekmps /shops/ glamoriginals /images/ black- lace -short- tie -front- cardigan -shrug- bolero- 7401 -p. jpg , tank top, jeans that she had enchanted to turn into sweat pants in case it gets cold, and boots

Formal Clothes: :/ www. sungboutiquela images/ C1901_ Black _Gold_ Lace _and_ Sequin_ Prom _Dress_ l .jpg , and of course boots

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Very witty, and loves making people laugh. She is very protective of her friends, and hates when they are hurt. She rather likes being alone, and feels at home in the woods near the firework beach, and the night time, especially on a full moon.

Likes: The moon (she claims it's because of her namesake), writing, and being alone

Dislikes: The Hermes Cabin (sorry, but she doesn't quite trust everyone in the Cabin, and having her power of lie detection proved her theories), the Ares Cabin, and anyone who harms her friends

Fatal Flaw: Her Protectiveness

Fears: Fires and any mention of her past life

Bio-

How long have they been at camp?: 3 years

History: Selene was abused as a child by her father Andrew. He told her that her mother was so ashamed of her that she abandoned both him and her, leaving them for another man. Selene believed him for years, until she was 12 and her father raped her. Athena showed up, and guided her personally to Camp. Along the way she explained everything to Selene. That she was never ashamed of her, how she had to leave, and most importantly, that she didn't care that she was homosexual. In fact, Athena gave her an idea to "pitch after a girl named Annabeth (assuming that the PJO characters are still there, if not ignore this one part)", winked, then left. In Athena's place was a beautiful black bow with a moon stone inlaid in the handle. After that Selene never, never, doubted herself, and is still trying to win over Annabeth.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?): She's homosexual and was abused as a child. And she's a vampire (just kidding around)

Fighting-

Style: Usually far away and stealth with her bow

Weapon: Bow/Arrow and throwing knives

Strengths: She is practically nocturnal so she can stand guard, and is fast as well as strong, plus she is the daughter of Athena

Weaknesses: She is an absoloutly horrible medic, is terrified of fire, and isn't the best swimmer

Powers: She can tell if you're lying, and has perfect battle instinct

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: She us a by fan of archery, and is a talented writer/singer.

Anything I forgot: Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "When life hands you lemons, chuck them at people and see their reactions"

Relationships will come later.


	72. Rebbecca Parkers

name: rebecca parkers  
age: 16  
godly parent: aphroditie  
mortal family: father: Benjamin parkers shes an only child  
hero or villain: hero  
Appearance  
hair: brown waist length bun  
eye color: hazel  
skin color: pale white  
facial features: full lips, delicate features, agile figure but she is not a model!  
camp clothes: camp halfblood t shirt and jeans with combat boots  
outside camp: jeans jacket sneakers  
formal clothes: a strapless white knee high with black heels  
personality: she is kind hearted always helping one in need she is also a hopless romantic always hoping she will find her prince charming she is brave she will venture into places others flee from in fear she also has a humorous side always making someone smile she is a person whos easy to be around.  
likes: friends, adventure, books  
dislikes: makeup, most aphroditie girls, bullies  
fatal flaw: she can be at times naive  
fears: heartbreak, heights, spiders  
how long has she been at camp: 5 years  
history: her father is a soldier which is probably why he caught aphrodities eye she grew up with strict rules, her father gave her lots of love but she always wondered who her mother was. then the monsters came in hordes her father gave her a slip of paper with directions on it and said to run! she went out of the fire escape hearing the gunshots inside. when she got to the camp she was instantly claimed. she received notice that her father was ok.  
secrets: she has a girdle like her mothers she dosnt wear it only in extreme emergency  
Fighting  
style: close  
weapon: a present from her mother it looks like mascara but when you unscrew the lid it turns into a many pointed pure black spear.  
strengths: friend making, fighting  
weakness: naiveness  
Relationships  
friends: practically anyone she meets  
enemies: most aphroditie girls  
romance : someone good for her  
hobbies talents: her spear, fighting, friend making  
motto: life is to short to waste


	73. Willow Brookes

Name: Willow Brookes

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent: Pan

Mortal Family: orphanage, mother died in childbirth

Hero or Villain: hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): chocolate brown that is always in a braid down to the small of her back

Eye Color: emerald green

Skin Tone: slightly tanned

Facial Features: high cheekbones, full lips, long lashes, doesn't wear makeup, freckles across nose

Camp Clothes: jeans(not skinny jeans) and camp t shirt with running sneakers

Outside of camp Clothes: green Tunis with brown leather belt and brown leggings with brown moccasins

Formal Clothes: flowing emerald green dress and green flats

Personality-

Likes: Athena cabin(she is very bright as well and finds their debates stimulating), nature, capture the flag, solitude, quiet

Dislikes: the ares cabin (she is not one for violence so they have conflicting beliefs and some of them bully her), the Aphrodite cabin (she does not think makeup is necessary and does not care about clothes, she doesn't hate them, but she doesn't like them either), small spaces, loud noises

Fatal Flaw: spends to much time protecting her friends and doesn't protect herself

Fears:claustrophobia, other people having pain

Bio-

How long have they been at camp? Since she was 12

History: mother died in childbirth and she grew up in the orphanage until she was 12 and a satyr came to her school

Secrets- has been in abusive foster homes and does not trust easily

Fighting-

Style: mostly defends friends up close and/or far away

Weapon: dagger and bow

Strengths: people underestimate her because of her size, she has impeccable aim with her bow, and as he can end fights quickly, doesn't tire easily

Weaknesses: forgets to defend herself if fighting with other people

Powers: talks to animals, can grow plants, immune to poisonous plants, can cause minor earthquakes

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot: very small (only about 5' 4" and very thin)

Motto/sayings: there's no point point in playing the game if you can't play the players

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Isabelle Fray

Enemies (Same as above): Remmy Smith

Romance (Same as above): Neil Simpson


	74. Remington Remmy Smith

Name: Remington "Remmy" Smith

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Persephone

Mortal Family: Martin Smith, adopted dad, 42. Lucy Smith, adopted sister, 11, cerebral palsy and deaf.

Hero or Villain: Villain

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Wavy dark brown with blonde streaks.

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Tone: Latino

Facial Features: Freckles across his nose and cheeks, big ears. Tall-ish. Slightly bushy eyebrows.

Camp Clothes: None

Outside of camp Clothes: T-shirts and shorts with glasses and a colorful necklace made by Lucy.

Formal Clothes: Black suit with a white tie and white carnation in the chest pocket.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Remmy is pretty hyper, constantly talking, but when it comes to personal stuff, he shuts up. He usually over thinks everything and makes mountains over molehills. He is pretty stubborn and won't let you change his mind but he is individual, never following the crowd. Remmy is very outdoorsy and is constantly outside. He is of average intellect but knows a bunch of random facts that he researches more of on his own time. He is curious about everything, even things that don't quite interest him. He is sort of cowardly where he can't stand up for himself, and he compares himself to others sometimes. He drifts off into space a lot and is kind of slow, usually the last to understand something.

Likes: Reading, the outdoors, sugar, people, talking, READING.

Dislikes: Swimming, spiders, large bugs, board games, the gods.

Fatal Flaw: Curiosity

Fears: Bugs with stingers, heights, someone hurting Lucy, thunderstorms at night.

Bio-

How long have they been at camp?: Never went to CHB but knew he was a half-blood for 3 years.

History: When he was born, Hades figured out and killed his biological father out of rage. After the father was dead, Hades calmed down and allowed Persephone to drop Remmy off at a children's home. There, he was adopted by Martin at the age of five. Martin already adopted Lucy, who was one. Martin was a fantsstic father, but Remmy was always picked on at school for having a fondness for flowers and the outdoors, as well as how many schools he blew up. People purposefully messed with Lucy for her disorder, but he was too afraid to stand up for her. When a monster told him his true heritage, he ran away in a fit of betrayal and anger, taking only the necklace his sister gave him. When he was on the streets for those two years, he became more and more angry with the gods...and then he found the bad guys.

Secrets: No one knows about his mortal family because he's afraid someone will hurt them. Plus, he does all his reading in private so no one will pick on him like they did in school.

Fighting-

Style: close-combat offense

Weapon: His staff. It has a leather grip in the middle and celestial bronze ends. The rest is wood decorated in swirly emerald green patterns.

Strengths: He can easily figure out the enemy's battle strategy and use it against them, speed.

Weaknesses: He isn't always focused.

Powers: He can grow plants instantly

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Reading, walking in the woods

Anything I forgot: Nada

Motto/Sayings: "No!" (Sarcastic, after someone says something obvious). He sometimes breaks out into song quietly during random moments.

I hope you like him! Lina seems like my kinda girl!


	75. Jake Wilshere

Name: Jake Wilshere

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent:apollo

Mortal Family:Eve wilshere (mom)

Hero or Villain:hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Blonde short mohawk

Eye Color:blue

Skin Tone:tan

Facial Features:No eyebrows, freckles and elvish ears

Camp Clothes:camp t with a white hood and black jeans

Outside of camp Clothes:Blue hoodie and white jeans

Formal Clothes:blue shirt with a white tie

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): He is cocky and doesn't think things through and usually rushes into action. He also thinks he is funny but he isn't

Likes:The sun, trying new weapons , winning and arsenal football club

Dislikes:loosing, the dark and being told what to do

Fatal Flaw:thinks too highly of his ability and thinks he is unbeatable

Fears:having to fight in hand to hand combat and dying

Bio-

How long have they been at camp?4 years

History:He was born in london and started playing soccer for his school team until he got a offer from an american youth scout who actually was sent by apollo to take him to camp

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) he sent a mortal to the hospital after a fight and it haunts him

Fighting-

Style:far away

Weapon:anything that doesn't require being close like a stone but he usually has a bow

Strengths:long range and accuracy

Weaknesses:being up close

Powers:he can have amazing aim

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:Playing soccer

Anything I forgot:  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "his weapon's bigger it's not a fair" "life's unanswered question is killing monsters animal abuse?"


	76. Liam Alexson

Name: Jake Wilshere

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent:apollo

Mortal Family:Eve wilshere (mom)

Hero or Villain:hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Blonde short mohawk

Eye Color:blue

Skin Tone:tan

Facial Features:No eyebrows, freckles and elvish ears

Camp Clothes:camp t with a white hood and black jeans

Outside of camp Clothes:Blue hoodie and white jeans

Formal Clothes:blue shirt with a white tie

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): He is cocky and doesn't think things through and usually rushes into action. He also thinks he is funny but he isn't

Likes:The sun, trying new weapons , winning and arsenal football club

Dislikes:loosing, the dark and being told what to do

Fatal Flaw:thinks too highly of his ability and thinks he is unbeatable

Fears:having to fight in hand to hand combat and dying

Bio-

How long have they been at camp?4 years

History:He was born in london and started playing soccer for his school team until he got a offer from an american youth scout who actually was sent by apollo to take him to camp

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) he sent a mortal to the hospital after a fight and it haunts him

Fighting-

Style:far away

Weapon:anything that doesn't require being close like a stone but he usually has a bow

Strengths:long range and accuracy

Weaknesses:being up close

Powers:he can have amazing aim

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:Playing soccer

Anything I forgot:  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "his weapon's bigger it's not a fair" "life's unanswered question is killing monsters animal abuse?"


	77. Mallory Fawn

Name: Mallory Fawn

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Artemis

Mortal Family: Jackson Fawn (dead) Raven Fawn (step-mom)

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Shoulder length Curly Dark brown hair, with dirty blond tips

Eye Color: Navy Blue eyes

Skin Tone: Lightly tan

Facial Features: She has a button nose and pink lips. Sge has a few freckles on her nose. She has no trace of acne. She is 5'3".

Camp Clothes: Camp tee, black workout shorts, Nike socks, and blue Sneakers

Outside of camp Clothes: Blue Plaid shirts, black jeggings, silver combat boots.

Formal Clothes: blue and white striped tee, long pink sweater, green jeans, sparkly gold combat boots.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Overall, Mallory is your average Halfblood. She sweet, fun to hang out with, and loves to show of her mad archery skills. With her friends, she is always the first one to think of a fun thing to do. She is extremely creative and very mischievous when it comes to Pranking. Wether it's Pranking a bully or duck taping the oldest Halfgods to their beds, Mallory is the girl to do it with.

Likes: Pranking, Swimming, climbing trees, watching others with cool powers

Dislikes: Being made fun of, the color orange, Annoying people.

Fatal Flaw: Dying without finishing an important task

Fears: The Dark, people seeing bruises or scars on her body, failing anything important

Bio-

How long have they been at camp? 3 years

History: Her Dad died of Cancer when Mallory was only 6, leaving her with her step-mother. She turned to abuse and that continued till she was 12. On the last night, her abuser came in and tried to shoot her. Though, a blast of light flung her back and a gold and white Bow an arrow. laid in front of her. She ran away and went to camp.

Secrets?: She was verbally and Physically abused by her Mortal father.

Fighting-

Style: Near and hidden, wait for distraction.

Weapon: Bow an Arrow

Strengths: She is very stealthy and quiet

Weaknesses: She sometimes forgets to breath when in fight mode.

Powers: Mischeviousness, Creativity, (She always pranks the older campers when they least expect it)

Relationships-  
Friends: Isabelle Fray; Jake Wilshere; Serena Valentine  
Enemies: Liam Alexson  
Romance: ...I'll tell you when more boys come

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Exploring, Setting pranks, climbing just about anything.

Anything I forgot: She wears two bracelets, one gold from her mom and the other silver, from her dad.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "Nothing's Is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible', doesn't"


	78. Samuel Finley

Name: Samuel Finley

Nickname: Sam

Godly parent: Hades

Human parent: Andrea Finley - deceased

Human Family: A little sister named Em (8) and a stepfather named Gale

History: Ever since his mom and stepfather died five years ago in a car accident, Hades brought him to CHB to live there and be protected. His little sister is under the care of their grandparents

Where he/she live: Seattle

Birthday: March 3

Age: 16

Scars/piercings/tattoos: None

Hair color/streaks: Black hair

Hair length/cut: His hair is shaggy like Logan Lerman's

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Skin color: Pale

Approximate Weight: 121.5 pounds

Approximate Height: 6'1

Clothing Style: Monotonous colors

Favorite outfit: Black leather jacket over a black shirt, pants, and combat boots for boys

Favorite shoes: Combat boots and Adidas shoes

Jewelry: A necklace with a yellow origami star on it (made by his sister)

Make up: None

Does he/she get along with their cabin: Yup

What is his/her part of the cabin like: Plain and clean

How did he/she get to camp: Check history :)

Summer Camper or All Year: Summer

Weapon: A double-edged sword

Personality (Summary): He is blunt, but deep down he is caring. For short, he doesn't show his emotions. :)

Likes: Video games, arcades, sword fighting, adventures, and blueberry muffins

Dislikes: Snobs and people who hurt his friends or family

Good qualities: Caring and kind

Bad qualities: Blunt and sarcastic

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Best Friend: Nathan Drewson since he's a boy

Enemies: Traitors, titans, monsters, etc.

Quote or motto: "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going!"

Favorite thing to do at camp: Go rock climbing and sword fighting

Theme Song: Animal by Neon Trees

Skills: Sword fighting

Godly Abilities: Can feel the aura of a dead person, shadow travel, and can talk to souls

When Were They Claimed: When he was 12

Anything Else: PM me if you have questions :)


	79. Alice Gold

Name? (first and last! Middle is optional): Alice Gold, call her Ali.

Gender?: Female

Age: eleven, twelve, or thirteen?: 12

Personality?: Funny/witty, sarcastic, nice and a flirt. She cracks jokes randomly and she has witty comebacks, and is very sarcastic. She is a nice person but a BIG flirt. She doesn't even know she's flirting sometimes. She loves to sing too!

Appearance?: Golden locks that reach her shoulders. Her eyes are big, round and emerald green. He skin is pale peach and she has rosy cheeks. She is medium sized, and weighs just normal for her age.

Godly parent?: Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony(Harmonia is a daughetr of Aphrodite and Ares)

Mortal parent? (and small description of them): Victor Gold: He has gold hair, thats curled as well. His eyes are big and green like his daughter. Pretty much his daughter looks just like him. He's nice, smart, witty, and funny. He is a nice business man, and uses his intelligence in his work. His come backs are always witty, and a very funny man he is.

Background?: She changed school, not becauss she's a demigod, but because her dad's business. She has never ahd 'real' friends. Her world changed when she found out she was a demigod and had to be seperated from her dad.

Any other family members I should know about? (besides the other gods and step demigod siblings. They can't have any real brothers or sisters!): None

Birthday?: June 4th

Weapon?: A charmed harp, and for combat fighting a dagger that is gold in color, with a heart engraved beneath the handle. Her name is written in greek on the bottom of the dagger.

Enemies? (including people at camp they don't like): Hephaestues(You know what I mean, I can't spell his name) cabin, and the Hypnos cabin.

How are they claimed?: When she was sleeping, a harp apeared above her head.

People at camp they are friendly with?: Any guy who is decent. She'll end up flirting, but she's just searching for one guy for herself. As for girls, people who have things in common with her.

Year-rounder or just summer? (base it on how their mortal parent is please!): Year-rounder only because her dad travels to much so he wouldn't be able to take her to camp.


	80. Korra Snow

Name: Korra Snow

Gender: female

Age: twelve

Personality: kind, caring, high temper. Hates people that are rude.

Appearance: Is a girl with black waist lenght hair, with bangs and blue eyes. She wores a white blouse, with a ribbon, and a green skirt.

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal parent: Nikki Snow

Background: She is the reincarnation of a woman name Kiara Priest who is also the daughter of Apollo. Korra doesn't have the memeoies of being reincarnated becaues her soul only reincarnated and not her memories, but she has her abilities from her past life. Her incarnation somehow cames back to life and wanted to kill Nico becaues of what happen in the past.

Any other family members: A mortal brother name Steven Night. Also the reincarnation of Kiara Priest's mortal brother.

Birthday: Febuary 2th

Weapon: a bow and arrows, spirital abilities from her past life. Like going through barriers, sencing monsters from a far away distance, and other spirital stuff.

Enemies: Clarisse la Rue

How are they claimed: Korra has been claimed after Chiron talked to her becaues he knows that she's been reincarnated.

People at camp they are friendly with: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, and the rest of the campers, except for Clarisse

Year-rounder or just summer: Summer camper.


	81. Violet Snow

Name: Violet Snow

Nickname: Vi

Godly parent: Hades

Human parent: Amy Snow and her step dad Derek Dkimutel (I type in random letters!)

Human Family: Angel (4 year blond girl with bright green eyes)

History: she was kicked out of her house by Derek when she was 11 and was attacked by a Hydra a couple days later in a subway station.

Where he/she live: she lives at camp, year rounder besides Christmas

Birthday: 6/6

Age: 14

Scars/piercings/tattoos: one major scar from her right eyebrow to cheek, her eye is unharmed. Well, her whip can sink into her skin like a tattoo (a vine looking tattoo that wraps around her arm. Ear piercing, tongue piercing, and a lip ring.

Hair color/streaks: straight black to her hip with purple streaks and long bangs.

Hair length/cut: to her hip, it's round at the bottom, not straight across

Eye color: dark brown with light green flecks

Skin color: tan

Approximate Weight: about 110lbs

Approximate Height: about 5'8"

Clothing Style: a mix of goth/punk/emo

Favorite outfit: a black baggy pants held up by a big black belt, a red shirt cut off at the sleeves and bottom with the words, "Roses are red/Violets are blue/I have five fingers/And the middle one's for you!" in white letters. Purple and silver fingerless gloves, blue and purple converse, and a big black and silver hoodie.

Favorite shoes: converse or really, REALLY high black leather boots

Jewelry: a charm anklet with a crescent moon that her sister gave her. A gold and silver locket her dad gave her that lets her see whoever she wants to see (she just puts a piece of the person's possession her it and a screen comes up.)

Make up: just black or dark blue eye liner

Does he/she get along with their cabin: yep, she might not show it, but she loves her siblings

What is his/her part of the cabin like: dark, dangerous she has weapons lying around. It's mostly pretty neat, she has a lot of books and weapons around her beak.

How did he/she get to camp: she was scared shitless when she saw they Hydra, and some demigods where there and they saved her, got her calmed down, and brought her to camp.

Summer Camper or All Year: all year

Weapon: her whip called Apollyon, or destroyer it's a cesetrial bronze whip with some dark stuff in it so when she hits a person, they die.

Personality (Summary): She's cold and hostile to everyone. Very closed off and likes to be alone. She has anger problems and can blow up at you if you even slightly piss her off. She gets angered easily, but loves to pranks people and make fun of them. Not someone you wanna be best buds with. She's a rebel and goes against what everyone wants her to do. Vi doesn't smile a lot or talk a lot actually. She spends time by herself writing songs (she loves music) or making up ways to kill people she hates. She has a dark stage, when a lot of emotion is stored up in her, she freaks out. Kinda like a violent panic attack.

Likes: nighttime, graveyards, death, drawing, singing, playing guitar (whenever she starts lessons), ice cream, pranking, doing dangerous stuff, motorcycles

Dislikes: anything girly or annoying, the color pink, day, dressing up, formal occasion, Rebecca Black, Aphrodite cabin, snobby people, dolphins (one attacked her when she was about 6)

Good qualities: she's loyal and can be a pretty good spy or double agent to sky on the enemy

Bad qualities: she's violent, oblivious to the guys who like her, she gets kinda clumsy when she's really pissed in a fight, she has the freak panic attacks, she's a loner

Fatal flaw: mistrustfulness

Best Friend: your pick

Enemies: anyone from the Aphrodite bitches or anyone that acts like the Aphrodite bitches.

Quote or motto: "Don't get on my bad side...you've been warned."

Favorite thing to do at camp: capture the flag

Theme Song: "Smile" by Avril Lavigine or "Playing God" by Paramore

Skills: she's good at acting,

Godly Abilities: she can see lingering spirits (pieces/memories of the ones who died; looks like ghosts of that person), raise the dead, shadow travel

When Were They Claimed: a year after she was finally at camp

Anything Else: nope


	82. Evangeline Anderson

Name: Evangeline May Anderson

Nickname: Angie/Lina

Godly parent: Apollo

Human parent: Hannah Bailey Anderson

Human Family: Mother, step-dad #2 James N. Berlington, an older brother Mark Anderson

History: thought apollo died bya car accident when she was born. Step dad #1's company got bankruped so he got really mean so some minor child brother only hates the rest of the family.

Where he/she live: boston now with a best friend but lived in chicago for most of her life

Birthday: May 1 1996

Age: 15

Scars/piercings/tattoos:a big scar on her shoulder from being stabbed by monster smaller scars on lower ribs, elbow, knee, tailbone because of child abuse. two ear piercings on each ear, nose ring, belly button ring

Hair color/streaks: really dark brown with a streak of red as a promise to her brother

Hair length/cut: just above shoulders

Eye color:very dark brown almost black

Skin color:light- olivey

Approximate Weight: 110 pounds or 52kg

Approximate Height:5'3

Clothing Style: casual

Favorite outfit: shortshorts or slight flare jeans and a tank top with a zip up hoodie

Favorite shoes: flipflops and crocs

Jewelry: friendship bracelet (several) leather bracelet, gold necklace of a music note (gift from apollo)

Make up:eye liner, mascara, lipgloss

Does he/she get along with their cabin: she doesn't like most of them because she thinks they are snotty blonds but she doesnt say anything about it.

What is his/her part of the cabin like: messy, simple, comfortable

How did he/she get to camp: satyr came because a hellhound attack while she was going running

Summer Camper or All Year: summer camper

Weapon: whip (doesn't like to be typical so she doesn't use bow and arrow or sword)

Personality (Summary): outgoing, fun, sarcastic, unique, very unlike her father except for the love of music and art, smart, gutsy, street wise, nonjudgmental, understanding,loyal

Likes: loves food, comedy, animals, loves music and art (duh), conner stroll :P, doing new things, tv, movies, loves sleeping, taking pictures, running and training

Dislikes:typical people, overly perfect in everyway people, complicated things, windy and cloudy days, sweating, alarm clocks, any other girl who like conner, and commanding (being leader) or being center of attention.

Good qualities: never judges u on ur first impression, kind, loves people, funny comfortable to be with

Bad qualities: short tempered, holds long grudges, violent to ppl she hates, lazy, irresponsible, and forgetful

Fatal flaw: never know the end, not to know when to stop

Best Friend: mortal: Jennifer Ranson Demigod: Allison Derocher (hecate cabin) and Greg Key (hephatus cabin)

Enemies: Aphrodite kids and her father (neither serious)

Quote or motto: Life sucks and it unfair especially for demigods/ build a bridge and get over it/ No (dripping with sarcasm)/ just shut up and do it

Favorite thing to do at camp: surf, tan, and run in the woods

Theme Song: none

Skills: singing, any string instrument (harp, lyre, guitar, violin etc.), drums, pick pocketing, picking a lock, lying, track and field, whip, cooking, baking, acting, drawing.

Godly Abilities: controlling heat radiation and sound waves

When Were They Claimed: one and a half year ago

Anything Else: when she's nervous she taps her foot, when she's thinking she has a sudden interest in her shoes, when she's worried she looks like she's cold, when shes really angery she clears her throat often, and when she really sad or disapointed her eyes look blank, but when she's lying you see nothing.


	83. Nathan Drewson

Name: Nathan Drewson

Nickname: Nate, Speedy

Godly parent: Hermes

Human parent: Alexia Drewson

Human Family: Little sister named Kathy

History: Nate was a troubled kid. He got in trouble alot and was usually with the principal for playing pranks on teachers and others. One day when he was at home a dracnae and a empousa came and tried to kill his family. Nate ran and stabbed the empousa only getting away with a scar on his lower lip and the back of his leg. Hermes brought him to camp.

Where he/she live: Camp Half-Blood

Birthday: June 22

Age: 17

Scars/piercings/tattoos: scars on his lower lip and back of his leg

Hair color/streaks: sandy blonde

Hair length/cut: messy in a cute/hot way

Eye color: navy blue with green flecks

Skin color: tanned

Approximate Weight: 145

Approximate Height: six feet

Clothing Style:

Favorite outfit: baggy shorts, white or blue tee, sleeveless hoodie and black winged Vans

Favorite shoes: black winged Vans

Jewelry: wristwatch that doubles as a sword

Make up: nope

Does he/she get along with their cabin: yeah the occasional pranking and fights but yeah he gets along pretty well

What is his/her part of the cabin like: top bunk, guitar on shelf above him, posters of bands

How did he/she get to camp: Hermes brought him

Summer Camper or All Year: All Year

Weapon: his sword/wristwatch

Personality (Summary): Nate is kind and caring, but mischievous, sneaky, and tricky. A regular son of Hermes. He loves pranking people and is the rebellious bad boy flirt of Camp. He is very sarcastic.

Likes: surfing, guitar playing, pranking, hard to get girls, flirting

Dislikes: snobs, chores, homework, Justin Bieber, the color pink

Good qualities: brave, strong, quick, smart, sword fighting

Bad qualities: stubborn, doesnt always listen

Fatal flaw: impulsiveness

Best Friend: an Apollo and Hephaestus kid

Enemies: Ares cabin. Rivalry with Athena kids and the demeter kids are annoyed with him

Quote or motto: "It wasnt me!" "Dude..." "I have an idea for a prank!" "Oh my gods." "What the Hades?"

Favorite thing to do at camp: prank, play guitar, surf

Theme Song: Make 'em Laugh

Skills: sword fighting, quick abilities

Godly Abilities: good at lying and stealing (sometimes never gets caught), he can keep his heart rate sown when lying, and is like a walking GPS

When Were They Claimed: When he got to camp at age 10. Five weeks after.


	84. Rosalie Miller

Name: Rosalie Miller

Nickname: Rose

Godly parent: Hecate

Human parent: Eric Miller

Human Family: Uncle Jerry - petrified, Aunt Olivia, cousins Trisha, Angelo, and Neil

History: Her dad, who knew about Hecate, died when she was 7. So, she was left with her uncle, aunt, and cousins and developed a love for researching about magic. She has been living a stable life since then. Of course, there was the usual teasing because of ADHD and dyslexia. 2 years ago, her aunt made her work as their housekeeper and made her stop going to school, because she kept being kicked out of school, and they were getting annoyed that the money spent for her expenses in school were just wasted. Just a few months ago, she petrified her uncle in his attempt to rape her. She ran away and was found by a camper and brought to camp.

Where he/she live: Seattle, Washington

Birthday: July 22

Age: 16

Scars/piercings/tattoos: nione  
Hair color/streaks: She has long medium ash brown hair

Hair length/cut: Her hair is straight, layered, parted to the side with side swept bangs. Usually puts it up in a ponytail. (When it's down, it looks like; . )

Eye color: Teal, and shaped like an almond

Skin color: Pallor-Caucasian

Approximate Weight: 112

Approximate Height: 5'7

Clothing Style: Off the shoulder top, skinny jeans, Converse/boots, a cute necklace

Favorite outfit: Striped off the shoulder top, black skinny jeans, boots ( . ?v1231483411000)

Favorite shoes: Boots or Converse [it depends]

Jewelry: She has a necklace with a moonstone for a pendant, that can increase the power of her magic [The moonstone looks like: files/upl1/0/3805/21_ ]

Make up: A bit of eyeliner and mascara

Does he/she get along with their cabin: Yeah.

What is his/her part of the cabin like: It's filled with pictures of 6-pointed stars and spells, charms, etc., her bed is usually messy, and there's always a laptop on it. On the bedside table, is a picture of her dad when her was still alive.

How did he/she get to camp: See history.

Summer Camper or All Year: All Year.

Weapon: Εξέλιξη or Exélixi̱, in English means Evolution, is a 3 foot tall Celestial bronze sword, that turns into a cuff bracelet. The bracelet looks like: . The sword looks like: /scans/images/swords_isis_big.g

Personality (Summary): Rose is an analytical thinker, street-smart, and logical, which can really come in handy when in battle. She's sincere, and not one of those fake plastic people who are only nice when they have to be; she speaks her mind and gives her opinion, but delivering it in the nicest way possible, so that she doesn't hurt anybody and still gets her point right through. A very sweet, charming, loyal and reliable person, she is a good friend but a really dangerous enemy. These qualities above are only one side of her, as she is also quite fussy, stubborn, and sarcastic, feisty and intimidating, has a short temper and is a bit impatient. She has strong will power and quick reflexes, but worries a lot, when mad can be the Queen of Backtalk, and is aggressive and rebellious. Usually expresses herself through music and loves to sing and play guitar when alone

Likes: She likes volleyball, archery, baseball, darts, bombs, music, singing, stars, MAGIC! :))

Dislikes: Apollo's haikus, snobs, stereotypes, indie music, snakes, Mr. D, Hera, cowards

Good qualities: analytical thinker, logical, street-smart, sincere, sweet, charming, loyal reliable, trustworthy, down to earth strong will power, and has quick reflexes

Bad qualities: worries a lot, is a bit harsh, fussy, reserved, stubborn, easily irritated, sarcastic, quite impatient, Queen of Backtalk (when mad), aggressive, rebellious

Fatal flaw: Indecision

Best Friend: A random OC

Enemies: DREW, bullies, and those who make fun of her and her siblings

Quote or motto: "A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." Colin Powell, "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss, "For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it." Ivan Panin

Favorite thing to do at camp: Capture the Flag, Pegasi Riding

Theme Song: Mean by Taylor Swift, Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne

Skills: Magic, Archery, Music

Godly Abilities: Isn't it obvious? ... XD Use magic!

When Were They Claimed: She was claimed by Hecate when the signal for Capture the Flag was given.

Anything Else: She has a brown Shih Tzu named Tubby.

Romance: Yeeessss! Someone with blond hair and blue eyes [like Jason Grace *blushes*]. If not, then someone she generally doesn't get along with, then they slowly start to fall in love.


	85. Nyx Hernandez

Name: Nyx Hernandez

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Parent: Sera Hernandez

History: Her mom is a very fesity person, that doesn't like to give up without a fight and wants respect from her children. Her step-dad Alex is so cool. He's laid-back and keeps her mom from being too overprotective and keeps her calm and happy. Her little sister is adorable and is starting to the third elementry school, her mom decided that she should be home-schooled and enrolled Nyx into gymnastics where she loved it. She started gymnastics at 6 and continued until a couple months after she turned 15 where she got attacked by a fury at her house.

Motto/Saying: "Reality is a prison and being normal is overrated."

Appearance

Eye Color: Grey/Blue

Hair Color: Jet black gair with red highlights

Skin Color: Light brown tan complextion

Height: 5"6'

Weight: 115

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: none  
Clothes they usually wear:

Casual: Midnight Blue off the shoulder, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and black ankle boots.

Formal: Midnight Blue dresses that stops mid-thigh, with black pep toe heels.

At camp: Camp HB shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots.

Attractiveness (1-10): 9 1/2

Anything else?:

Personality

Good Qualtiies: She's sarcastic, feisty, smart, cunning, and passionate.

Neutral Qualities: Protective over what she has, speaks up for the underdog, has a tendency to speak bluntly.

Bad Qualities: She gets easily pissed off when someone calls her innocent, she has a really short temper.

Intelligence (1-10): 8

Sociable (1-10): 7 1/2

Anything else?:

Other

All Year Camper? Or Summer?: Year Camper

Likes: Gymnastics, running, reading about legends, photography, helping those she feels needs it, food, eating s'mores, sketching, pizza, and laser tag.

Dislikes: Liars, Aphordite kids, bullies, stuck up girls, people on occasion, her real father

Skills: Flexibility, ability to see in the dark, physical strength, quick wit and mind, cunning ability.

Weaknesses: Failing, she can see ghost.

Fatal Flaw: Her mouth, honesty, and she hates to fail.

Weapon of Choice: Blue midnight staff and Double Edged Dagger that are both hidden in her ring that she wears. Its a silver ring with a black gem in the middle. Press the gem for the weapons to appear in her hand and to disappear back into the ring.

Talents not-related to being a Demigod (i.e. singing, drawing, etc): She's actually really loves to take pictures and then sketch it out. To see if it matches the photo.

Favorite color: Red, Black, and Blue

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't): Yes

Allies?: Grover, Artemis kids, Athena kids, possibly Posiedon's kids.

Enemies?: Aphrodite kids, Ares kids's.

What is her part of the cabin like: She has candles littred around her bed, from tall to short ones. She has pictures on her wall in a collage, a stack of cds next to her bed, her laptop and ipod are hidden underneath her bed.

Theme Song: "Gives you Hell" by All American Rejects

Quotes: "Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure."

Godly Abilities: Create and control fire, fire resistant, ability to see ghost and shoot energy forces out of her hands.

When They Were Claimed: When she was brough to camp unconsious, she was claimed the moment she passed the barrier.

Anything else?: She speaks spanish fluently. She never knew anything about being a demigod or that her father is one of the big three. She was completely oblivious until an accident caused her to come to camp. She defeated the fury before she passed out by an energy force that shot out of her hand when the fury tried to attack her mom.


	86. Bassett Chunhour

Name: Bassett Chunhour

Nicknames: Bass, Hou, BC

Age (Ages 12-18): 17

Godly Parent: Nemesis

Mortal Family: Elder Brother, Aaron Chunhour. Father, Carson Chunhour

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-Randomly selected, Takes up request to spy on enemy, Takes Demigod to camp, quest to find a demigod that went missing, found practicing in the woods by another demigod, possibly finds Olivia Chan when roaming around and brings her to camp

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Black hair, top covered by hat or hood past eyes and ears

Eye Color: White pupils, black iris, wears contacts to hide them

Ethnicity: Asian decent

Body Build (Size, weight, height, ect.) : track runner build, about 146 lbs, 6'2"

Skin Tone: pale tan

Facial Features: Sharp chin, ears hidden by hair, if seen a bit pointed

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Has SPAWN carved into his back by brother. Bleeds from it about twice a month

Camp Clothes: black or gray basketball shorts, white or gray tank

Outside of camp Clothes: black jeans with white hoodie, embroidered on hoodie is a scale over the left shoulder

Formal Clothes: has no need for formalities. Comes as is

PJ's: Whatever he wore during the day

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Wears a mask of happiness and confidence during the day, but his eyes truly shows his pain. More comfortable at night and when in a large crowd, will want to get out as fast as possible. Constantly moving. May seem like a smooth guy, but always has to be moving, tapping, etc. Doubts his actions. Lacks the confidence to say what he wants. Doesn't trust many people, but if he considers you a friend will always have your back. When one he calls his own is threatened, his mind locks away all doubts it has and emerges 90% victorious in what it set out to do. Very relaxed and seldom to get angry.

Likes: Heavy metal, Dubstep, music, computers, saving energy, any prank that involves revenge, weapon design, and trustworthy folks

Dislikes: Backstabbers, the sun, bright objects, colorful objects, sweets, beef, cults, racists, sexists

Fatal Flaw: His self loathing

Fears: Living a lie, living for and by a lie, losing his outlook on life

Bio-

History:Him and his brother being born of different parents at the same time cause some inner family problems. His brother after discovering this, got his revenge by carving SPAWN into his back. He ran away at the age of twelve and founded refuge in the woods. After living there for about two years, he is found by the hunters while they were on their way to camp Halfblood. Having known what he was, he asked for Lady Artemis to end his life. But she spared him knowing that he wouldn't be getting the easy way out.

Hometown: Garrison Minnesota

How long have they been at camp? Three years

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer? Stays and leaves as he pleases, typically stays during the school year and explores the US during the summer

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Discovers he is a legacy of another god or Titan, learns his father isn't really his father, finds out his brother was a god that thought nemesis got off the hook too easy in the second Titan war. His scar on his back, the thoughts of ending his own life, his self loathing that not even Chiron can see, his curse of being Insomniac, his forging abilities, that he doesn't understand what love really is

Fighting-

Style: a mix between Kendo, Greek and Roman, also knows judo and kick boxing

Weapon: A ball and chain, random tree branch, whatever size You want sword stolen by the Stoll brothers

Magical Items: his ball and chain is disguised as a necklace, also has canisters that change into different tools

Strengths: His ability to adapt to whatever weapon he has in his hand, his false personality that causes others to get more cocky

Weaknesses: his limited abilities with a weapon he just picks up, his personality sometimes causes him to forget he is practicing, his self loathing and doubt

Powers: can sense vengence and somewhat manipulate negative emotions

Relationships- Sort of Aromantic, finds someone later if he finds someone. He trusts enough

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Olivia Chan( if finding her n the city), Kendrick Cook (Got the same type of trust issue), Allison Caroline Jameson ( Considers her a friend and will always have her back)

Enemies (Same as above): Anyone who betrays who he calls a friend, he will judge others on his own terms not what others assay about them

Romance (Same as above):Aromatic means not feeling love, but if he didn't know hat love is how could he feel it. Possibly Friend zoned by Allison and any other female friend he comes to meet. Or love triangle with Olivia and Kendrick lulz

Hobbies/Talents: Origami, forgery ( both signatures and metal works)

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

"What did I do?" innocently  
"Art thou enraged my kin"  
And anything that ruins a climactic moment

Rating of 1-10 of your opinion of if your character dies in the story. And would you stop reading if he/she does die? (Yes/No)- uhh how do I rate his death if he already thinks about killing himself. And I would still read if he was dead

Anything else you need to mention: Drop me a pm if you would like some more specs on Bassett aight? So yeah done here and Gud luck wit da store E.


	87. Elouise Golding

Name: Eloise Golding  
Nicknames: Elle  
Age (Ages 12-18): 15  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Mortal Family: Her mother Josie, who gave up her dream to a singer to raise Eloise, and her Aunt Audrey  
Hero or Villain: Hero  
Appearance-  
Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Long blonde hair usually tied into a braid  
Eye Color: Brown  
Ethnicity: American  
Body Build (Size, weight, height, ect.) :Tall and skinny with the development level of a ten year old.  
Skin Tone: Slightly tanned arms and legs, while her face is pale white  
Facial Features: She has a button nose and dimples when she smiles. Her eyes are big and dreamy, and her chin is round and fits in perfectly with the shape of her face.  
Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: She always wears the same gold star stud earrings  
Camp Clothes: Her camp T-shirt with knee-length shorts, combat boots and a pink jacket of she gets cold.  
Outside of camp Clothes: Tights with a blue sweater and converse sneakers.  
Formal Clothes: A pretty white dress that once belonged to her mother.  
PJ's: flannel pyjama pants with a singlet top  
Personality-  
Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is bright and has optimistic view on life. She is always friendly to new campers and is the first to introduce herself and volunteer to show them around camp. She always tries to spare others' feelings if they ask her opinion on something, and generally a sweet person. She is very trustworthy and trusting in everyone. She however hates being left out of the action and will always try to poke herself into other people's business, she calls it 'being in the know'.  
Likes: Ballet, art, music, 'being in the know', stage shows, sports (she loves any and every sport), the Harry Potter movie series (she's too lazy to read the books).  
Dislikes: Wolves, gore movies, fast food and being left out of things  
Fatal Flaw: She easily gives out her trust to people, even if she only met them  
Fears: Wolves (the things scare the living daylights out of her), being trapped in a small space for a long period of time  
Bio-  
History: Eloise was born on the 19th of February, to Josie Golding, who was only nineteen at the time. Eloise was home schooled for a few years but later begged her mother to let her go to regular school. She gave in, and when she was eight, Eloise was enrolled into a normal public school. All was well for the year, but on the last day she was attacked by a monster. Josie panicked and moved the two of them to Atlanta, to live with her Aunt Audrey. From there, Eloise had a pretty normal life. She attended ballet classes and had no more trouble at school. When she met a boy called Jeremiah, he told her that he was a satyr and that she needed to be brought to Camp.  
Hometown: California, moved to Atlanta when she was eight.  
How long have they been at camp? Since she was twelve, so three years.  
Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer? Just a summer camper.  
Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She had secretly admitted to all her mortal friends about her demigod status, and before that she had told all of them about the strange monster attack, which is how Jeremiah found out she was a demigod.  
Fighting-  
Style: She moves fast and quickly so the opponent will lose track of where she is.  
Weapon: A bow and a quiver of arrows  
Magical Items: A ring that can be twisted to let out a blinding flash of light that she found while snooping around the Apollo Cabin.  
Strengths: She uses her ring to her advantage and moves quickly while the opponent is blinded.  
Weaknesses: She focuses mainly on her attack and speed and she has no defense whatsoever.  
Powers: She can shoot someone with an arrow from miles away and has incredible aim.  
Relationships-  
Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): There are few reviews, so I guess I'll tell you later through PM for all of these.  
Enemies (Same as above):  
Romance (Same as above):  
Other-  
Hobbies/Talents: Eloise is a talented dancer, and her favourite type of dancing is ballet. She also likes playing volleyball.  
Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): Eloise would usually say, 'Leave it all to me!' after volunteering to do something.  
Rating of 1-10 of your opinion of if your character dies in the story. And would you stop reading if he/she does die? (Yes/No)- Hmm, a seven I guess. Dying is something that makes the storyline exciting. And no, of course I'll keep reading!  
Anything else you need to mention: Elle is a big fan of cupcakes.


	88. Whis Renolds

Name: Whis Renolds

Nicknames: Is-Is

Age (Ages 12-18): 12

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Family: Jenna Renolds

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, Etc): really dark brown

Eye Color: Bright Blue, like most Hermes kids

Ethnicity: Minnesotan

Body Build (Size, weight, height, ect.) : VERY, VERY little and short

Skin Tone: Pale

Facial Features: Soft and gentle

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: none

Camp Clothes: camp T-shirt and jeans

Outside of camp Clothes: T-shirt and jeans

Formal Clothes: a darkish pinks sweater dress that makes her look very innocent

PJ's: Baggy pants and Cotten shirt

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Whis is very quiet and if you catch her stealing something she'll just giggle softly and hand it back, but that rarely happens since she's so good she doesn't get caught anyway. But she is very quiet and shy and something about her makes you want to protect her,also she's very innocent.

Likes: Connor and Travis, stealing ,climbing trees and the Hecate kids (especially Lou Ellen)

Dislikes: Drew, and being useless

Fatal Flaw: she thinks she's useless

Fears: being lost and totally alone in the world

Bio-

History: Whis ran away from home when she was 10 because her mom was sorta a slut and brought home a new man each night. She was so innocent she didn't know what was happening (and still doesn't, no one bothered to explain any thing like that to her yet) but she knew it wasn't good and got tried of it

Hometown: Becker, Minnesota (a REALLY small farming town in Minnesota you're probably never going to hear of)

How long have they been at camp? 2 years (she was on the run for one)

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer?' year around

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) The fact she ran away

Fighting-

Style: graceful, she almost looks like she's being swept away by the wind

Weapon: Sword

Magical Items: A Minnesota Twins baseball cap that turns her invisible

Strengths: she is light on her feet and agile

Weaknesses: she is not physically strong

Powers: she is super good at stealing thing and light on her feet

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): I'll PM you later

Enemies (Same as above): I'll PM you later

Romance (Same as above): I'll PM you later

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Stealing

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): *in a innocent voice after she steals something from you* "you need to watch over your stuff"

Rating of 1-10 of your opinion of if your character dies in the story. And would you stop reading if he/she does die? (Yes/No)- 1 meaning she SHOULD NOT DIE!

Anything else you need to mention: people think that if the wind looked like a person it would look exactly like her


	89. Amber Moon

Name: Amber Moon

Nickname: none

Age: 14

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Nia Moon (mother)

Hero

Hair: black hair that reaches her forearm, usually wares it in a braid

Eye color: Golden Brown

Ethnicity: Native American

Body build: stands at 5''2 weighs 100lbs

Skintone: olive tan

Facial features: she has a wild rugged look to her. Her lips are not this but fuller than most.

Piercings/scars/tattoos: none at least not yet

Camp clothes: orange CHB shirt, denim shorts, black converses, her necklace with two beads on it,

Outside of camp clothes: jacket, old shirt, denim shorts, black converses

Formal: she should ware a knee high yellow dress, with her hair down which is something rare, and tan sandals

PJs: Rangoon and pajama pants

Personality: Amber is very quiet at first but once you get to know her she opens up so much to the point where you wish she would shut up. Shy at first. She's chrasmatic when it comes to certain people.

Likes: The sun, beach, fields,

Dislikes: being in complete and total darkness she can handle the night but not darkness

Fatal flaw: she's not trusting of people. She can easily misunderstand someone's character.

Fears: Children of Apollo like the light. You can see why darkness is not appealing to her.

History: Amber first discovered her godly heritage when she was 12. Monsters attacked her at her school and she quickly fled the school with her friend Dean, a stayr, he told her of her godly heritage and took her to camp. Her Dad claimed her and she got a message through to her mom. Her mom had already known what her father really was. She's been going to CHB ever since.

Hometown: Kenosha, WI

Secrets: She's been fighting the fact that she keeps having these strange dreams. Someone is calling her.

Fighting: being a child of Apollo she's better at long range fighting style. But if she has to she will use a small knife.

Weapon: bow and arrows, sometimes a small knife

Magical items: none

Strengths: long range attacks

Weakness: If her bow is not a a option shell have to resort to a small knife. Which sees not as adapted to.

Powers: hers dads the sun god meaning she'll have some control over light. She has basic knowledge in the healing department as well.

Friends: ill PM you later

Enemies: ill PM you later

Romance: ill PM you later

Hobbies/talents: known for always tapping her fingers

Motto/sayings: when in a sticky situation shell often say "That could have gone worse"

8 because character deaths always make for a good plot. I will continue to read it.

Anything else: excuse some of this mess at the bottom. Please forgive me my phone just wanted to be a jerk today. Sorry!

Shed been at camp for 2 yr now.

She only goes in the summer and lives with her mom in the school year.


	90. Terry Jones

Name: Terry Jones

Birthday: July 9th 1997

Age:16

Gender:Male

Looks: Dark Skin, Black hair, 5'9 lean build

Mortal family: orphan

Godly parent: Apollo

Friends: none

Personality: Shy yet loyal

Weapon: Golden bow that turns into a javelin

How you managed to get to camp half-blood: Ran away from orphanage after no one wanted him, he eventually befriended a satyr who escorted him to camp half blood after being attacked frequently by monsters.

Background:Pregnant mother was in an accident and was on life support long enough for Terry to be born, Terry was later brought to an orpanage but was never adopted.

Life story: Same as backround

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them)

Standard outfits: T shirts with cargo pants/shorts and running sneakers

People person, rouge, or loner: loner

Habits: talks alot when nervous

Other:

Details: (favorite color, etc.) Favorite color green, has a secret crush on annabeth

Powers:archery, given the gift of a sonic scream/whistle and clap

Weapon: bow and Arrow that morphs into a throwing javelin


	91. Callista Johnson

Name: Callista Johnson

Birthday:September 30

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Looks:Blonde wavy hair with America rose colored streaks Grey eyes with blue tint

Mortal family:Dad (Kurt), Stepmom (Darina) half brother (Arthur)

Godly parent:Athena

Friends:Annabeth, Piper, Willa (coming soon)

Personality: Outgoing, quiet, kind, honest, smart, agile, fast.

Weapon: Sword, throwing knives

How you managed to get to camp half-blood:A satyr brought her there, along with Willa.

Background/ life story: Like all demigods, her mom left her at 7 months. Throughout her life, her dad ignored her and got married when she didn't even like Darina, and then her baby half-brother was born and she got no attention. She always longed for her real mother to turn up. Then she got streaks in her hair and her dad flipped, and she told him she did that so he'd pay more attention to her and told him she hated Darina and Arthur, and she was shipped off to boarding school and hasn't had contact with him since, and that's where she met Willa and a satyr who led them to Camp Half-Blood.

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: Logan (son of Apollo)  
Standard outfits:jeans, orange t-shirt (camp half blood), scabber. Dressy/ casual: Blouse, jeans, ballet flats, bow, locket. Very dressy: long mermaid style dress (american rose color) flats.

People person, rouge, or loner:  
People person, a loner when pissed off.  
Habits:

Other:  
Pets: Pegasus ( bay) Merry Hellhound (Willow)

Details: (favorite color, etc.) American Rose (color) Funnel cake (food)

Powers: If Athena children really have any

home: LOng Island New York


	92. Blaze Ivan Recon

Name: Blaze Ivan Recon

Birthday: 2/17

Age: 15

Gender: male

Godly parent: Aeolus

Mortal family: his mother Sarah Recon who can see in the mist and sister Mickey recon 13 who can also see the mist

Friends: you pick

Personality: usually a fun loving person, usually a social person most of the time, he can be ruthless and brutal when need to be. But prefer to be reading mango he favorite is Naruto, he caring, kind and usually a fine guy to be around. Like to use his wind powers to fly around sometimes plus use them to also give ride to people for some money and like to pull pranks on people once in a while.

Looks: 5'6, build like a runner, short black hair, black eyes, white skin and scar on his left ankle

Weapon: a katana

How you managed to get to camp half-blood: mom sent him to camp

Background: born and raise in New York city, had as normal child hood as any lucky demigod can, mom loved him very much she marry a soldier named John ride who treat him like his own, had a child with him, who is Blaze's half sister Mickey a yeah later, hates bullies since he was six when he was bully by some older kids one day in the park, he learn at ten that he has powers over the winds, use them for fun, mostly pranks, at 12 he was attack by a monster that left a scar on his ankle, he escape by using the wind to sent the monster flying into a truck, afterwards his mom told him what he is and sent him off to camp

Life story: look at background

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them) up to you

Standard outfits: jeans, shirt and jackets in dark colors

People person, rouge, or loner: people person

Habits: like to prank Ares cabin a lot, gets nervous after staying still for two long and like to fly around a lot


	93. Jimmy Jones

Name: Jimmy Jones

Birthday: 7/19

Age: 15

Gender: male

Godly parent: Dionysus

Mortal family: Brittany Jones, a woman working at a vineyard in Greece as a tour guide.

Friends: hmm people that can deal with his often jokes and negativity.

Personality: He really is a lot like Dionysus. The guy is negative, always cracking jokes. The more he ACTS like he hates you, the more likely he probably likes you. If you are brave enough to cross him, he respects that, not that it seems like it, he thinks it shows at least you aren't a coward. He cracks joke and complains constantly or is negative and loves coca cola. He likes to relax, sleep in, and occasionally cause trouble just for fun. Somehow, he can be somewhat charming, although he tries to be anything but that.

Looks: Well lets see, he has grape vine colored green eyes with flecks of blue-purple. He is marble pale, with a lanky build rather than a muscular build, long and lean and tall. You rarely see him without a bottle of Coca-Cola or without a smirk of his face. Jimmy's hair is messy black hair that almost looks blue. His smiles are often smug but his true smile is sweet.

Weapon: well, grape vines he can grow at will and a pair of gardener clipper type things made of celestial bronze.

How you managed to get to camp half-blood: well, his dad just randomly popped up at his front door. Dionysus talked in a hushed voice to his mom, and then without a word, his mom said he was going to camp. His dad teleported him to camp (without his consent) and he has been there ever since.

Background: what do you mean? well, both sides of his family are greek

Life story: He lived in Greece on a vineyard helping with the harvesting and touring and what not, being home schooled. It was simple until his dad popped up.

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them): hmmm I'd go with someone unlikely to be his crush.

Standard outfits: camp T-shirt, jeans, navy converse, grey sweatshirt, ta-dah

People person, rouge, or loner: hmmm...Well he'd never admit it but he's a people person, he hates being alone

Habits: He never sings at camp fire ('it's stupid and childish'), but he accidentally hums the songs, drink coke all the time

Form of Registration for a Satyr

Name: Dante (he's a guy)

Birthday: 12/3

Age; 28, but he looks, like, 15

Demigods saved: this is his first success

Boyfriend or girlfriend: you can make it up if you give me details: hmm her name is Sasha, she is also a satyr, known for being stubborn and loud form mexican descent, but she is sweet to him. She is short, but beautiful and feisty.

Looks: curly blond hair, blue eyes, slightly plump, mischievous smile, he sort of resembles cupid without the wings.

Personality: He's sweet and couldn't hr a fly if he wanted to. He gives into pure pressure and is very clumsy and a push over, but can have a lot of stubbornness

Habits: eats Jimmy's left over coke cans.


	94. Theo Jones

Name: Theo Jones

Birthday: 2/14/whatever

Age: 16

Gender: Male, thank you very much!

Godly parent: Cupid

Mortal family: Mom- Penelope Jones, she runs a charity for each type of cancer, and is a loving person. No other family.

Friends: [You can choose]

Personality: I'm very outgoing, snarky, witty, and protective. I'm not demanding or selfish- just the opposite. I hate war, because I generally love loving people, and I literally cannot stand it when someone dies. I have a tendency to be aggresive when someone I love gets hurt, and the guys at camp are always asking for help with girls. Apparently, I'm the only guy in the universe who can understand girls.

Looks: I have choppy, ginger hair, and my eyes are dark brown with flecks of light pink. I am tan, and I'm very tall. Like, 5'11. I guess that's tall. Anyway, I am athletic and my feet are too big.

Weapon: A heart shaped ring that turns into bow and arrows

How you managed to get to camp half-blood: I just kind of was sky-diving out of a plane that was falling out of the sky, and sort of landed in the middle of the Lake.

Background: Mom is Jamacain and Irish

Life story: I grew up in a big city, and I had a pretty normal childhood, until the plane crashed. My mom was fine, just a little bruised. My dad had something to do with it- we are a lot alike in our protectiveness over our loved ones.

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them)

Miranda Gardiner- No, I AM NOT GAY, prior to popular rumors. Just cuz my dad is the god of love, doesn't mean I have to like guys! I mean, I'm totally fine with men liking men and womean liking women, love is love anyway you serve it. But I'm not Gay! I have a girlfriend and a major crush on Thalia Grace (But I'd never ever ever tell Miranda or dump Miranda for Thalia! She's just really pretty and feirce and she scares me and intrugues me at the same time).

Standard outfits: Jeans, Love themed tee shirts(Like, Keep Calm and Love on; Love is all you need; Fall in love or fall in hate; Make love, not war; that general type of thing), blue hoodie, and faded red converse.

People person, rouge, or loner: People Person

Habits: Falling in love, having my heart broken (Many many many times), liking girls who couldn't care less about me.

I totally love this kid, I'm so proud of myself! I hope you use him! You can change his status if you want, but please don't change anything tooo drastically. Thanks! can't wait for the story!

Oh, and I'm gonna include him in my stories and develop him more as a character. BUT ONLY IF...you either don't use him or use him as a minor character- wouldn't want clashing plot lines or anything! ;)


	95. Liv Daniels

Name: Liv Daniels

Birthday: August 13, 1997

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Godly parent: Aphrodite

Mortal family: Jeb Daniels and sister Dove, who's five and still lives with dad

Friends: I have a lot of "friends", but who I really know I can trust in battle are the Stolls and my sister Lacy and my brother Mitchell. I've known them since I came to camp and we know each other like the backs of our hands.

Personality: I'm happy-go-lucky. In a poll this summer, I was voted fifth prettiest girl at camp, under Annabeth, Drew, Katie, and another one of my sisters. I don't care about that though, because I was also voted nicest. Because I love to make people feel good about them selves, I'm not the cheesy type of nice. I'm genuinely kind! And bubbly. But I've been told I'm shy and more of a background type. Which is totally true. I love to make everyone feel appreciated- every Christmas I bake everyone in camp their own gingerbread person! And many people come to me for advice. I'm very artistic, I love drawing and painting and anything artsy.

Looks: I have dirty blonde hair that I put streaks of color in, to brighten up my spirits. It's rather long and curly-whirly. My eyes are dark brown like milk chocolate, yum. My skin is rather tan and I have freckles all over my face. Drew says I should put foundation on, but I have grown rather fond of them. I wear no makeup so that people see the natural me. My face is shaped like a heart(Go mom!), and I'm rather small for my age. I have a "model's body", or so my mom told me- all Aphro's do. My hands are very small, which is a disadvantage in battle. I'm pretty, like all of my sisters. And I have DiMpLeS!

Weapon: I don't like to fight. Unless it's necesary. Like in battle, or Capture the Flag. I generally train against dummmies so I don't accidently hurt someone. But if I must, I'm more of a sword girl. My sword is a marker, uncap it and it becomes a sword! It's really cool. I appreciate my step-father, Hephaestus, making it for me- I even send him his own gingerbread man! He's the best, I don't see why my mom has to like Ares better. I don't like Ares at all. Mom needs some dating tips.

How you managed to get to camp half-blood: Ooh, going gruesome now, are we? Well, I came when I was nine. I had to run away from a cyclops, if that gives me points. He was chasing after me because I'd stepped on his foot by accident at the mall. So my dad loaded me into the car and he drove really fast. We made really good time, but then he just dumped me on the side of the road. I don't like him very much, either. so I had to run before the great big bully could get me, and I made it over the hill before I totally collapsed from exhaustion. It wasn't pleasant.

Background: My dad is Australian and Italian. My mom is Greek. And... I like to have a light blue background in photos, it puts me in a good light, I think.

Life story: Well, I don't like my dad- he doesn't like me. My mom never visited, and we always moved around. I never really called anyplace home. But I am kind to everyone I see, just because people deserve to be looked upon in a positive light. Just because my dad was mean to me, doesn't mean I have to make it a chain of bitterness. I most recently lived in a really nice apartment building in NYC with my baby sister. I love Dove,and I IM her every night. I'm scared she might get the wrong end of the stick from my father, too, so I always tell her that if he's mean, IM me and we'll work it out.

Boyfriend or Girlfriend: (can't have Nico or Percy, cuz Nico is MINE and Percy is Annabeth's, but you can make one up if I can get another registration form for them) [[-I can respect that!]] Connor Stoll- He's funny and charming and nice and caring and wonderful. He brings out the best in me.

Standard outfits: I wear summer dresses, skirts and shorts. Usually, they reach about mid-thigh- I try not to be ultra slutty, but it's in m nature! I wear sneakers all the time, though. You never know when you'll need to head for the hills.

People person, rouge, or loner: PeOpLe PeRsOn!

Habits: I chew my lip when I'm nervous and my eyebrows scrunch together. That a;so happens when I'm confused or holding back tears. I tend to crack my toes more often than the average girl, and I have the habit of eavesdropping. I know, it's rude! I'm sorry!

I hope you use her! You can change her life story, how she got to camp, and her godly parent. Hell, even change her personality. Do whatever you want! Hope you like her, I'm so excited fro this story! I know you'll do great! :)


	96. George Oakley

Name: George "Georgie" Oakley (Alias: Go-Go)

Birthday: July 23, 1998

Age; 26 in Satyr years and 13 in Human/Demigod age.

Demigods saved: 7

Boyfriend or girlfriend: (Crush) Acacia Greening, a Dryad with curly red hair, tan skin and green eyes who was his childhood friend. Sadly, she has a boyfriend (Arthur) who is a total asshole. (She doesn't notice cause Arthur fakes around her.) Unrequited cliche-ness? Hades yeah!

Looks: Curly black hair, tan skin, big round warm brown eyes, square face, wispy (growing) beard, bushy brown goat legs and black horns that are beginning to grow. He's a bit tall for a 13 year-old satyr, standing at 5"4 with healthy and muscular figure. Wears the camp shirt, baggy blue jeans, black vans and his ever so awesome fedora hat.

Personality: Georgie's a pretty relaxed and calm person. (But not underground.) He's always cracking corny jokes at the wrong times and will constantly tease demigods. But he is also willing to sacrifice himself just to let a demigod get past Thalia's pine, that's why he's a protector. Georgie's also very talented in his pipe-playing. He is also the type of satyr who you want to be friends with. He is also often seen socializing with the demigods and wood nymphs.

Habits: Cracking jokes at random times, whistling and annoyingly bleating.

QUESTION: Can I submit a NYMPH? (Cause let's face it, camp's not normal without 'em) PLEASE? :)

If so...

Form of Registration for a Nymph (I made this like your satyr, that okay? Please consider!)

Name: Mary Margaret "Madge" Henson

Birthday: November 13, 1995

Age: 16

Specie: Water nymph, Naiad (Freshwater)

Boyfriend or girlfriend: None

Looks: Madge looks like your typical water nymph, with the trademark wavy long brown hair, round face, baby blue almond eyes and light bronze skin of a Naiad. She is tall for a nymph, standing at 5"7 with a fit and athletic figure. She wears a shimmery green tee, blue liquid leggings, green flats and her light blue headband.

Personality: Madge is flirty and self-centered most of the time. She also seems to always have PMS cause she's mean and rude to demigods and satyrs. But underneath those layers is a sweet and polite person who just wants to find a friend other than the water nymphs. She is also kind and caring to other Naiads. You will usually find her in the river or making sarcastic comments to the demigods who have canoe class.

Habits: Rudely commenting on a demigod's appearance, twirling her hair and biting her nails when she's nervous.

There, you got a guy and a girl that have different species! (2 guys and 2 girls actually! Including Arthur and Acacia.)

Note: You can keep 'em in minor parts. It's okay.


	97. Diana Theodorkis

First: Diana

Last: Theodorakis

-Basics-

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hometown: Memphis,Tennessee

Godly Parent: Vulcan

Greek:

Roman: yes

-Appearance-

Eyes: Amber brown with long lashes and arched eyebrows

Hair: long (midback) thick black wavy hair

Height: 5"5

Body type: Pear shaped but not too curvy

Skin Tone: tanned

-Clothes-

Around the Camp:

with black jeans and converse sneakers

Training time:

Formal: /short-black-one-shoulder-elastic-satin-prom-dress /

with black heels

Sleepwear: white tank and purple shorts

School: same as camp

Swimwear: /LOCOMO-Scrunch-Bottom-Crochet-Bathing/dp/B0076V6K P0

-Personality-

The outside: could seem cold but gets angry easily she is often snarky and when really angry her southern accent gets really noticeable she has a hard time making friends and fights easily she is really confident and speaks her mind she is really rebellious and gets into lots of trouble she jokes with her friends a lot independent

The inside: she is a very passionate and fierce person always speaking up for friends and helping them with their problems though she isn't so great with people she likes machines better and acts awkward sometimes she hides it under a cold exterior and only those who really want to know and care for her can be let in she is very loyal and can hold grudges she also hates when people think she isn't as good as them especially if they are sexist men she can be pessimistic sometimes she is also very protective she is a good person but can lose her path sometimes but with others help she always goes back to the light

A small paragraph or two on how they usually act: Diana was tinkering with some spare parts at her work bench screwing something together her eyebrows scrunched together she just couldn't get it right so she slammed the pieces on the table and put her head on the table "calm down Diana" she thought "just breathe" she inhaled then exhaled and she raised her head from the table she felt calmer but still upset. "Diana" she whirled around getting into a fighting position before seeing it was one of her favorite half-siblings Justin "Don't do that" she said "you would be dead right now if you weren't you know you" he took the pieces from the table and swiftly put together the broken watch together for her "thanks" she said gruffly

-History-

Demigod life: She trains hard and is focused even though her father isn't major and people overlook the Vulcan cabin she is well respected by others for her quick mind and battle reflexes she stays to herself mostly and people keep their distance

Mortal life: she grew up with her mother who owns a small auto repair shop in the wrong side of town they were really poor she was a freak and loner at school and often skipped because she hated it there she got tangled up in some gangs and joined one she also got into drugs and smoking she got jumped by a rival gang all alone with no backup and they turned out to be a bunch of monsters they gave her a scar on her left leg (gave her a limp) and beat her pretty badly before she escaped her mother saw the state she was in and asked what happened Diana panicked and told her everything her mother then called the camp and sent her there but made her promise that she would stay off drugs which she agreed to she is now drug free she visits her mom sometimes but usually stays at camp

-Family-

Mother/Stepmother/Guardian: Ariana Theodorakis is like an older version of her daughter but more calm and collected she obviously met and fell in love with Vulcan who after having Diana told her about His true identity and that he had to leave she let him but is often sad when he is mentioned she has a close bond with her daughter and they share everything especially after Diana left her gang and told her mom about the drugs they iris message each other often

Father/Stepfather/Guardian: her mom dated a few people but never made a commitment her current boyfriend is a former soldier named Walter Smith and he is a jerk and hates Dianas guts

Brother/Stepbrother/Foster brother/Really close half-brother: her half brother Justin (on her fathers side) is probably the closest person to her in her life besides her mother he is probably her opposite in every way he is kind understanding friendly and funny she is seen with him when she isn't alone he is 16 and helped her around camp when she was new he has curly black hair and brown eyes tall

Sister/Stepsister/Foster sister/Really close half-sister: no

Really close relatives: no

Really close pets: a large male siberian husky named Peyton he is sweet and lovable and very friendly she grew up with him and took him to camp he can almost read her mind and can tell when she is distressed he is very loyal

-Social-

Friends: she is pretty close with the Athena/Minerva cabin since they work together on projects and her cabin

Acquainted: not many she stays with her group

Best friends: Her half brother Justin and and Haden Mc'Henry a son of Hermes who suprisingly managed to get on her good side after being worst enemies when she first came to camp because he pranked her but she got her revenge and they called a truce they joke around and tease each other a lot he has blonde hair, blue eyes,a dimple in his left cheek and is quite the looker but Diana sees him as a little brother and she helps him prank people sometimes

Crushes: Xander Carpenter

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: nope

Enemies: the Ares cabin for always making fun of her limp

Betrayals: No? (what does this even mean)

Status (rich, poor, etc.): poor

-Physical-

-Rate from one to ten...-

Speed: 2

Brute strength: 5

Stamina: 7

Agility: 3

Stealth: 5

Tatics and strategy: 8

Climbing: 5

Swimming: 1 (can't swim because of her leg)

Heat: 10

Cold: 5

Water: 2

Snow: 6

Fire: 10

Flying: 1 (on a pegasus she's okay)

Mental Strength: 8

Aim: 9

-End of Rating-

Powers: heat resistance control over fire able to fix almost everything

Weakness: being with people especially boys she likes trusting others holding grudges getting angry easily admitting she is wrong

Traits (from the godly side): her awkwardness around people. she just doesn't understand them but she tries too. Also her anger and trust issues.

Fatal Flaw: impulsive

Weaponry: her fire when she can control it

Secondary Weapon: bow and arrow she tries to stay away from close quarter combat disguised as an iPod Touch press the home button twice and it'll turn into her bow and arrow

Worst weapon: sword

Anything I missed?: she has a slight limp in her leg but hates when people pity her and often causes herself harm trying to prove her worth she like inventing things


	98. Xander Carpenter

First: Xander

Last: Carpenter

Middle (optional): nope

-Basics-

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Godly Parent: Bacchus (roman form of Mr.D)

Greek: no

Roman: yes

-Appearance-

Eyes: dark bluish purple

Hair: black hair that curls around his temple

Height: 5"6

Body type: lean but muscular

Skin Tone: fair

-Clothes-

Around the Camp/Island: /board/products-1/offers-to-sell-and-export-1/men- s-casual-clothing-grid-zip-hoodie-short-coat-10862 4/

Training time: sweats and a tee

Formal: A black suit over a cool tee shirt with black pants

Sleepwear: boxers

School: same as camp very skater boyish

Swimwear: blue trunks

-Personality-

he is a carefree and laid back dude who likes to go with the flow he is friendly and very sweet he is sporty but has a gentle side to him he likes having a good time and cracking jokes no matter how lame he is a sensitive dude who is almost alway calm and cheerful he is usually an optimist but he also thinks things through with a straight mind he's kind and fun to hang with and easy to get along with he has a noble side to him and is very fair to everyone he's also romantic and good with girls he can get depressed easily and hates when friends get hurt or die he'll protect them with his life he's lively

-History-

Demigod life: he has many friends and hangs with the Phoebus kids when not training

Mortal life: he grew up in a loving home with just him and his mother she worked hard as a barmaid girl and took late hours often into the night to support them suddenly when he was 14 she got breast cancer and he had to work in her place he took her job as a cook and was attacked by a monster disguised as a busboy who followed him on his way to the hospital because his mom was in critical condition he went straight to his mothers hospital room where she told him about his father and camp then she died he then made his way to camp

-Family-

Mother/Stepmother/Guardian: Olivia Carpenter met Bacchus when she was young (18) when she worked as a showgirl in a club she had Xander very early in her life and spent most of her life caring for him she was a kind and lively woman up until she died

Father/Stepfather/Guardian: no

Brother/Stepbrother/Foster brother/Really close half-brother: he pretty close to Dakota and they sare lots of laughs together

Sister/Stepsister/Foster sister/Really close half-sister: no

Really close relatives: no

Really close pets: no

-Social-

Friends: so many really close to the Phoebus children though

Acquainted: Mercury children

Best friends: Gwen

Crushes: Diana Theodorakis

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: not yet

Enemies: Octavian bullies traitors

Status (rich, poor, etc.): poor

-Physical-

-Rate from one to ten...-

Speed: 8

Brute strength: 5

Stamina: 7

Agility: 7

Stealth: 6

Tatics and strategy: 6

Climbing: 4

Swimming: 8

Heat: 5

Cold: 5

Water: 7

Snow: 7

Fire: 5

Flying: 6

Mental Strength: 8

Aim: 7

-End of Rating-

Powers: he can cause people to go insane and grow grape vines plus satyrs and fawns always listen to him

Weakness: he trusts to easily gets depressed easily

Traits (from the godly side): he likes a good party and he gets into wine sometimes gets drunk (not often he tries hard to resist temptation)

Fatal Flaw: his will


	99. Erica Hadley

Name: Erica Hadley

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Godly Parent (Roman or Greek): Demeter

Villain or Hero: Hero

Personal Appearance (height, eye color, hair color, weight, race, etc.): She is 5'7 and has green-blue eyes. She has mid-length, slightly curly dirty blonde hair that is usually put up in a loose weighs 106 lbs and is caucasian. She has fair skin and an hourglass figure. She has a scar on the back of her right leg.

Breif History: She doesn't know much about her past, other than the fact that she was given up for adoption. She has been to 5 foster homes (meeting Leo Valdez at the second one and beginning to accompany him whenever they ran). The fifth took her and Leo two years to escape because the man that took care of them would beat them and practically stalk them. On their last run her (she was 14) and Leo went different ways. She went to New York to search for her father, while he headed for Las Vegas. She was found by the Stolls and they took her to Camp. They made it their safely, except for one monster attack. She fit in perfectly.

Personality: Because of her difficult past she has a permanent smile on her face and makes sure to never lean on her experiences as a crutch, or excuse. She works hard and is very stubborn. She is a free spirit and hates to be confined. She has an attachment to plants and is very confident. She is ambicious due to the fact that people have it worse than her. She doesn't want to become bitter, but becomes very annoyed when people complain about their life. She makes sure to look on the brightside, she's pretty tall.

Friends: Leo Valdez, Travis and Connor Stoll, Jace McCallister (an OC of mine), Other OC's, and Annabeth Chase

Family:  
Bruce Hadley- He is Erica's father who resides in a mansion in New York (he moved their after he gave up Erica) and works as a heart surgeon. Other than his name, Erica knows virtually nothing about him.

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None, but I have an OC I've created for her.

Crush: Jace McCallister

Casual Wear: She wears black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt that say "Save the Planet", black combat boots, and a green flower necklace.

Formal Wear: dress- www. best celebrity dresses emerald-green

Weapon of Choice: a dagger

Anything special about your character?: She has total control of plants.

Anything else you feel necessary to include: Erica's number one wish in life is to meet her father and possibly build a relationship with him.


	100. Jack Shane

Name: Jack Shane

Gender:male

Age:16

Godly Parent (Roman or Greek):Apollo(Greek form)

Villain or Hero:hero

Personal Appearance (height, eye color, hair color, weight, race, etc.): Jack has dull, honey blonde curly(loose curls)hair that ends at his eyes. He usually shakes his hair to get the hair out of the way. Jack has roundish shaped deep green eyes that make him look younger than he actually is. He is built like a surfer and has naturally tanned skin, due to him being half greek and half alaskan native. Jack is about 5'11" and average weight. He has some muscle. For his face, along with his babyish eyes, Jack has defined features like higher cheek bones. Jack has a huge scar that goes down his back, from a car accident he was in. Jack also has an eating on his left ear.

Breif History:Jack was born in a super small town on the northern coast of Alaska. He was born to a single mother who was a waitress at a small diner. Since his family was all Alaskan native, he looked like the odd one out in his family due to him having this blonde hair and all his family having dark hair. Jack was bullied at school due to him staying in during recess and writing poetry or playing his school instrument. He only had one friend, Kade, a disabled boy on crutches. One day, him and kade were hanging out at his moms work. There was a man who was looking strangely at the two. That man stayed there all day until closing time. After the diner closed, jack and Kade were walking around town until they heard growling, they turned around and saw the man. The man wasn't as normal as he was at the diner. His eyes were glowing red and turned into a hound. It was cornering them until Kade gave Jack a bracelet that turned into an ax. Jack killed the ax, then Kade took him to camp.

Personality:Jack does not act how he looks. He looks all outgoing, but he is really shy. Jack is also aggressive and has a super short temper. He is super sarcastic and witty. Jack is a person people always goes to for plans and strategies, cause that's what he does best. He tends I get embarrassed easily and you can tell because he will blush really bad. Jack is a horrible liar, you can see because he will bite his lower lip. He is more quiet, than loud. He is pretty good at aim(well he is a son of Apollo). Jack can throw a super hard punch if he needed to and is super stealthy. He also can never listen to anyone, and his mind wanders easily.

Friends:Nico(they're almost best friends), Percy (sometimes), annabeth, thalia(sometimes), Grover, Kade(the saytr), Travis stoll, Connor stoll, Katie gardener, most of the cabins

Enemies: Aphrodiete cabin, Ares cabin, mr.D, Hermed cabin

Family:  
Mom- Abree Shane, 37, waitress

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:none

Crush:Jack has a HUGE, and I mean HUGE, crush on Ms. Thalia Grace, though he never believes she will like him due to her being a huntress and him being to shy to talk to her.

Casual Wear:v-necks, jeans, Nike skateboard shoes, denim jackets, aviator sunglasses

Formal Wear:blue dress shirt, grey slacks with a brown belt, dark grey dress shoes

Weapon of Choice: a celestial bronze ax

Anything special about your character?:he is really good at making voice impressions

Anything else you feel necessary to include:he can speak English, Greek, German, Japanese, talong, spanish(past 4 for tourist reasons), and all 21 of the native Alaskan languages(yes Alaska has 21 native languages)


	101. HUNTERS-Sameantha O'Sullivan

Name: Samantha O'Sullivan

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Family: Her mother, Elizabeth O'Sullivan, lived in Dublin Ireland. She left to go to America to learn Oceanography at Cornell University. That's where she meet Poseidon, after dating for a few months she became pregnant with his daughter. Poseidon then told her who he really was and explained all of the things that would happen to the child and why she should bring her to camp when she was old enough.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance: She is about 5ft 2in, has some slight curves with about the same kind of muscle build like Annebeth and kind of skinny.

Hair: Dark dirty blonde shoulder length hair that she usually keeps tied back in a messy ponytail so that is stays out of her face.

Eyes: Seagreen like Percy's

Skin Tone: Slightly pale

Facial Features: She has small pierced ears, a thin nose, thin lips, and a light scar over her right eye from a fight.

Camp Clothing: Normal camp t-shirt, faded blue jeans, hiking boots, and army camouflage jacket.

Casual Out of Camp Clothing: Same as above expect with any shirt.

Formal Clothes: Silver cocktail dress with sea green designs.

Personality: A fun loving girl with a taste for destruction and rule breaking. She tends to be outspoken about her Irish heritage, speak with an Irish accent, and is known for saying that the IRA are her favorite military group. She loves boxing, wrestling, the Red Soxs, Celtics, and overall, a good fight.

She has been at camp for a year and joined the hunters a few months later.

History: Samantha was born in Dublin, Ireland. She was raised by her mother and tended to hang around areas of the town that had been devastated during the Irish Revolution. He mother moved them away from Ireland to Boston when Samantha 14 because her mom thought it was time for her to learn what she really was. A year later she started being noticed by monsters and was brought to Camp Half-Blood.

Secrets: She hates her father for not helping her mother raise her as child and that is the reason she joined the hunters.

Fighting: She tends to either stay back with her bow or get up close with her sword.

Stye: Dornalaiocht (boxing) and Coraiocht (wrestling).

Weapons: Bow and arrows and 2 foot celestial bronze short sword.

Strengths: She's been fighting her entire life.

Weaknesses: She tends to be reckless.

Powers: Control water, summon sea creatures, and let other people around her breath underwater.

Hobbies: Wrestling, boxing, basketball, and baseball.

Motto/Sayings: Try to insult me, then I'll have an excuse for kicking your ass.


	102. Kara Quinn

Name: Kara Quinn

Age (Ages 12-18): 16

Godly Parent(Must be a demigod who went Hunteress): Nemesis

Mortal Family: Kara has a father who is a professor of biology at Harvard. Nemesis was furious when he broke up with his girlfriend because he got her pregnant, and decided to give him a taste of what it felt like to have to care for a child. She has one other half-sister who she has never met.

Hero or Villain: A hero, but is unsure about it.

Appearance: Medium height, overly skinny. Not because of an eating disorder, but she has a naturally very high metabolism. (she digests food faster, so needs more, but doesn't eat enough to compensate)

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): albumview/albums/Th_MeanScene/Girl% .html?o19

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

Facial Features: slightly large nose, and straight eyebrows, small mouth, fuller lips.

Camp Clothes: Dark skinny jeans, and her camp shirt.

Outside of camp Clothes: About the same, but with bands shirts (Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, Of Mice And Men etc.)

Formal Clothes: .

Personality- Really quiet when meeting new people, or around large groups, but loud and random once you know her. She can be a bit reckless at times, and occasionally arrogant. Kara is also quite defensive, and often rebels just for the same of it, due to her relationship with her father (who was a perfectionist). She is also very loyal once you earn her trust, and is funny and kind if you get to know her.

Likes: Music, guitar, sparring.

Dislikes: Large crowds, cherries, long skirts.

Fatal Flaw: Distrust

Fears: Mild social anxiety, Claustrophobia

Bio: Her Dad was a professor of Biology at Harvard, and she had a very good life growing up. However, as she got older, her father became more restrictive, and she started rebelling against him. She got a B, he wanted an A. She wanted to pursue a career in music, he wanted her to get a degree in Science or Literature. He hated the way she dressed, her music, her appearance, and still tried to change her. Eventually, she found her way to Camp Half-Blood through a Satyr at her school when she was 12, and stayed for two years. She was claimed just before the Titan War. During her second school year after discovering her heritage, she was sitting on a park bench at midnight, having just fought with her father, when the Hunters found her and she joined them, at age 14.

How long have they been at camp? Two years.

History: Born because of Nemesis wanting revenge on her father, who scorned his wife, a favoured mortal, when she became pregnant because of him.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Kara has a half-sister that nobody knows about, but she wants to meet her.

Fighting Style: Attack them with a sword, hope you live.

Weapon: A simple Celestial Bronze sword.

Strengths: Offence

Weaknesses: Defensive manoeuvres, rushing into an attack without thinking.

Powers: When someone hurts or crosses her they will have bad luck for a week or more depending on how much. However, this power only extends to small things such as bets, or races and competitions.

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Guitar, singing, swordplay.

Anything I forgot: No, not really.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "Die in a hole full of fire and chainsaws." (Jokingly)


	103. Adrianna Ivy Dusk

Name: Adriana Ivy Dusk

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent(Must be a demigod who went Hunteress): Hypnos, god of sleep

Mortal Family: Her mother, Selena Dusk was a historical fiction writer. Selena had green eyes and curly brown hair. None of her books were ever published. Hypnos fell in love with had Adriana 2 months later. Selena married Adriana's step father Tristan when Adriana was 6 years old. They had her step brother Dean when she was 7. All three were killed in a monster attack when Adriana was 8, leading to a life on the streets.

Hero or Villain: Anti-hero

Appearance- Short, thin, and curvy. She has a scar through her right eyebrow, three claw mark scars on her torso and the poppy tattoo on her wrist. She has pierced ears.

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): When it is very rarely let down, it is hip length. Black/dark chestnut brown and curly, with side bangs (hair parted on the right). She usually wears it in milkmaid braids, by will occasionally put it in one or two dutch braids.

Eye Color: Large dark green eyes with flecks of gold in them.

Skin Tone: Pale with freckles

Facial Features: Slightly pointed ears, an upturned nose, full lips, high cheek bones, long lashes, bushman eyebrows with a scar that runs through the right one.

Clothes: Wears jeans, hunting boots, a tank-top and a silver fleece. Tops are usually dark green, gray, or black.

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is usually serious and kind of of in her own world. She is down to earth and very blunt, not one to beat around the bush but has a wild imagination and is an expert story teller. She has a slightly warped sense of humor and is known to be sarcastic an secretive about her past but she can be very kind and is a great friend. She is insanely stubborn and independent. This character is a walking oxymoron an most defiantly NOT someone you want for an enemy.

Likes:Sleep, she sleeps every chance she gets, once you have feed her and given her around 10 cups of coffee she becomes as pleasant as she gets. She loves to sing and has a soft spot for show tones, she has a song for every thing. If not singing she is humming or tapping. She eats sour patch kids constantly and is slightly addicted to them. She loves coffee and drinks it in vast quantities. She likes to read, write and run.

Dislikes:She HATES mornings, seriously, NOT an morning person, annoy her before her coffee and you will find a knife thrown at your head. She dislikes males, as she suffered sexual abuse on the streets, but is fond memories of her little brother.

Fatal Flaw: Curiosity or stubbornness, take your pick.

Fears: enclosed spaces, snakes

Bio-

How long have they been at camp? She never made to to camp Half blood as a camper, she joined the Hunters on April 22nd, her 15th birthday after around 7 years moving around the country. The hunters found her in the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York.

History:She doesn't talk about it but her mom, step-dad and half brother were killed in a "gas explosion" when a drakon attacked their house in Bolton Landing, New York. That's why the Hunters found her in the mountains there, she went to visit their graves. She ran round the country doing who knows what an fighting monsters. Her father claimed her when she was 10 and gave her a pair of silver knifes.

Fighting-

Style:She fights hand to hand, with hat ever she has and no particular style.

Weapon:Silver knifes that transform into a pair of silver ear cuffs resembling ivy vines when not in use, gift from her father. Hunter bow and arrow.

Strengths: She is an expert at reading people. She can move incredibly fast but only in short spurts and it drains her. Good aim.

Weaknesses: She offends people with her bluntness and sarcasm. Her powers drain her alot and make her sleep even more than she does regularly. Doesn't know when to stop singing. Has a short and horrid temper.

Powers: Hypnokinesis: As daughter of the god of sleep, she has control over sleep. She can induce sleep, visions and even manipulate dreams.

She gets visions. She has a tattoo on her left wrist of a poppy flower with a drop of water on it (presumably Lethe water) that appeared when Hypnos claimed her, that is tied to the visions. The visions usually warn of death or the prophecy beginning. For example, he had one about Luke, but they are near impossible to decipher and are always from the person dying's point of view.

Other-ADHD, Dyslexic, has Celiac's

Hobbies/Talents:Singing, storytelling, knife-throwing, if she tried she could probably sleep through any thing.

Anything I forgot: Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):Likes to say, 'I have a song for any occasion', and when she leaves instead of good bye she says 'T.T.F.N.' meaning ta-ta for now. Randomly quotes books, songs and plays and they always manage to fit the situation.


	104. Sydney McHugh

Name:Sydney McHugh

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Family: sue McHugh

Hero or Villain: hero

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): short and curly jet black hair. Streaked with electric blue

Eye Color: electric blue

Skin Tone: pale

Facial Features: high cheekbones, really pink lips, thin eyebrows, freckles across her nose, and long eyelashes

Camp Clothes: camp t shirt, hot pink shorts, black pocka-dotted converse

Outside of camp Clothes: a cream lace blouse, black jeans, brown ankle boots and a purple jacket

Formal Clothes: purple dress with a streak of blue at the bottom with black high heels

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Sydney is funny, kind, and talkative. She gets mad really easily, so don't mess with her. She extremely dramatic, and can be a brat sometimes. She's very sarcastic and snarky. She can be serious, but not often. And she worries way to much about her friends. Sydney is very feisty, and can put you in world pain. She's way to overprotective

Likes: the color purple, food, her friends, going on quests, ect

Dislikes: the Aphrodite cabin(long story involving a "makeover") people who critisize her

Fatal Flaw: worrying

Fears: losing her friends

Bio-

How long have they been at camp? 5 years

History: Sydney is a foster kid. She's been one since she was 4 she ran away from all of them, but they always found her, until she was 10 and they made the mistake of going to the store without her, she ran to camp half blood and is a year rounder.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) she was abused by her foster mom and has a jagged scar on her forearm

Fighting-

Style: sneak attack

Weapon: twin knives, thunder and lightning

Strengths: running, getting people confused, getting people to shut up.

Weaknesses: swimming, she can't use a bow

Powers: she can fly, and can create thunderstorms at her will

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: she is a really good dancer.

Anything I forgot: Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): I could kick your butt if I wanted to. Motto: Pick your battles, not everything is worth fighting for.

Friends: Serena, Selene, Rebecka, Isabelle

Enemies: Remy, and Liam

Romance: she has a crush on jake.


	105. Deepti Anne Niels

Name: Deepti Anne Niels

Age (Ages 12-18): 15

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Family: mom- Elizabeth, stepdad-Kumar brother and sister- Josh and Ruthie

Hero or Villain:Hero

Appearance- she is Indian... well half

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): curly, jet black, and shoulder length

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Tone: chocolate brown

Facial Features: round face pierced ears and chubby cheeks

Camp Clothes: camp shirt and comfortable shorts

Outside of camp Clothes: crop top+tank top with shorts

Formal Clothes: skirts and dresses

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): She is shy at first but actually really talkative. She likes being funny and being with other people. She is a little bit of a girly girl since she loves romance. She isn't as brave or as much of a leader than her siblings, but she knows how to take lead of situations.

Likes: singing, talking, reading

Dislikes: evil people and bullies

Fatal Flaw: selfishness

Fears: death, pain, painful death (which is why her defense is so good)

Bio-

How long have they been at camp? Three years

History: she lived with a well off family, but when she found out that she was a demigod, she was surprised because she didn't know that her dad was her stepdad. She was in her forest when a monster came after her. Before she never used to get attacked since she lived a little away from New York in Ohio.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She just wants a genuine friend

Fighting-

Style: Far away and up close

Weapon: a sword disguised as a ring... Twist the amethyst(her birth stone) and it becomes a sword named Lightning given by her dad Zeus

Strengths: kind, easy to love, and good at defense

Weaknesses: trusts easily, selfish, and prideful

Powers: power over air and lightning

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Anyone nice

Enemies (Same as above): Evil people and bullies

Romance (Same as above): She wants someone sweet and romantic, but have light fights with which end with them forgiving each other sweetly

Other-idk

Hobbies/Talents: singing

Anything I forgot: nope

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):  
"#YOLO" whenever really  
Today 6:32AM


End file.
